Percy Jackson and the Clash of Worlds
by Raidersforthewin
Summary: It's winter, four months after Percy defeated Kronos. Annabeth is coming over from Frisco, they head to camp, wanting to have fun and spend time together, but they are thrown into another quest, against a new enemy. Percabeth.
1. I meet an old friend

**Percy Jackson and the Clash of Worlds**

**Anyway, this is my first Fancic, so please dontbe to harsh.**

**There will be action in this story, so its not all no action fluffiness, just not until later chapters**

**1. I meet an old friend**

I was floating. I know, weird, but anything can happen in a when you're like me, son of Poseidon. I was floating through space like it was yet another river. I was son of the sea god, so everything to do with water obeyed me.

'Percy' something whispered 'Percy'.

* * *

'Percy' a voice, my Mom's, shouted. 'Percy, get up'

'OK' I managed to mumble, with sunlight gushing into my eyes. I figured I could get away with a few more minutes.

'Percy' my Mom shouted, barging into my room. 'Perseus Jackson, get out of bed this instant'.

'Ok' I said, knowing that even as a demi-god it wouldn't save me from Moms wrath, as I started pulling myself out of bed and rooting around to try and find a clean pair of socks, feeling excited and not knowing why.

'Annabeth will be arriving on the 4 o'clock train this afternoon' my Mom said as she left my room. That was why I was excited. My girlfriend and fellow demi-god Annabeth Chase was coming to stay for the first few days of the winter holidays (okay, technically I'm 'ill' for the last few days, starting after today and her school finished early), before heading off to camp Half-Blood with me. Now, last summer, Annabeth said she was going to stay in New York for the year at a boarding school in well, New York, but after a week, her dad had a heart attack, and naturally, Annabeth had gone back to San Francisco to comfort him, and although Athena had stopped him from dying, Annabeth had stayed out there so she could be there if he had a relapse. As I finally put my appropriate pieces of clothing on the appropriate places, I headed into the kitchen to get a glass of Orange Juice.

'Waffles are ready' my Mom called, and I sat down at the table. After eating my blue waffles, I grabbed my bag and checked that Riptide, my sword was in my pocket before heading out the door and to the bus stop. On the bus I kept running my finger over Riptide, which is always in the form of a pen until I uncap it, and it becomes a sword. I got off at the next stop and continued through the gates of Goode High School. It was a great place, because my step-dad taught there, and also because I was one of the cooler kids there. Basically because I was backup quarterback. Now, I now that sounds like I'm crap, but like, I've only been sixteen for like, five months, while the other guy is a twenty-one year old guy who's been held back like, three grades. So anyway, I was popular, probably second most liked by girls, and the hard kids didn't like me for that.

* * *

During first lesson of the day, Latin, a subject I was good at as my mind is hardwired to Ancient Greek, whenever the name Poseidon was mentioned it sent a shiver down my spine and a voice running through my head, saying 'Help Percy'. Freaky.

* * *

Eventually, after 4 grueling hours of math, English literature and art, as well as a 78- 111 defeat at basketball in P.E, school was over. As I was walking to the nearest train-station, Chad Peterburg (the quarterback) and Carl linox, the two school hard cases, ambushed me and grabbed my wallet.

'Hey' I shouted 'Give that back'.

'Where you going, Percy' Carl, the mad one said.

'To meet my girlfriend' I replied honestly, as Chad opened the wallet, saw the picture of Annabeth I had in it. It was of her in San Francisco, with the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance.

'No way is that your girlfriend' he shouted, his eyes popping in amazement, as I used the opportunity to grab my wallet back.

'Well I'm sorry, she is' I said, laughing as I walked off leaving their mouths wide open.

* * *

I arrived at the station a few minutes early, so watched the news outside the cafe, and they were talking about freak storms coming all over the east coast. As I was getting into it, a voice surprised me.

'Hey, Seaweed Brain' Annabeth said, pulling me into a hug.

'Hey Wise Girl' I replied, before kissing her gently on the lips 'how's Frisco?' I asked.

'Great' she responded 'now are you going to help me with the bags?'

'So, how's your Dad?' I asked.

'Oh, he's fine. In fact, at the end of the winter break, we're coming to live in New York, so we can be close to the best heart specialist in America' she said, which surprised. Anyway, we made our way out of the station and started to walk back to my place, with me carrying most of the bags.

* * *

'Were home' I shouted, as I walked into the flat with Annabeth in tow

'Hey Percy' my Mom said, walking out of the kitchen 'and you must be Annabeth'. Annabeth and Mom kissed cheeks before I dumped Annabeth's stuff in my room. Annabeth entered and we started kissing as my mind went into overdrive, taking in her scent, her looks, and the feel of her lips.

'I missed you so much' I said during a break from kissing.

'Me too' as she put an arm around my neck, pushed me onto the bed and lay on top of me.

'So, what do you want to do tonight' I asked.

'Um, is that dance still on at your school you suggested' Annabeth said hopefully, before kissing my neck.

'Well ok, if you insist, but I haven't improved since last time' I replied, kissing her back.

'This'll be another chance to prove yourself' she replied, while giggling.

* * *

We took the tube down to my school, and I still couldn't get my head round how great Annabeth looked. She was in a simple figure hugging white top, a denim mini-skirt and she had even straightened her long blond usually curly hair. She looked beautiful, and I was tongue tied on our whole trip, along with every other man in the carriage. As we got closer to the _school_, I pulled a fiver out of my pocket.

I looked Annabeth's eyes and said 'Any alcoholic beverages for my sweetheart'

'Percy, that's illegal and you know it' she said, visibly shocked.

'Ah, but their hardly going to find out and I know a great little place that will sell us anything down their' I said, pointing down a side street.

'Well... Okay' she replied, after thinking about it.

'What do you want' I asked, hoping she would say whisky, which I had grown to like since trying it at the beginning of the year.

'Just some beer' she replied.

'Ok then' I said, but couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice.

'What's wrong' she asked quietly.

'Well, I just like whisky and rum, you know' I replied, slightly ashamed.

'You know that that's because sailors traditionally drink rum and whisky, and you're son of Poseidon' Annabeth replied honestly after an awkward pause, as we headed down the street.

* * *

'Hey Al' I shouted, walking through the door. 'Where are you'?

'This place is a tip!' Annabeth exclaimed, as she looked around at the wine bottles on the floor, and rows of knives and nerve gas on the shelves. 'Oh my gods'

As I walked up to the counter, a man appeared, but it wasn't Al.

'Al isn't here today' he said mysteriously, as a chill shot down my spine. 'But I'm Pedro, his assistant, what are you here for' and I dismissed my worries.

'I want an eight pack of Fosters, mate' and he pulled it out from under the counter.

'3 dollars please' as I put it in my backpack and Annabeth handed over the money.

* * *

'There was something weird about him' Annabeth said anxiously, as we stepped out onto the street.

'It was probably nothing' although I was certain she had felt the shiver as well. 'Let's get to the club'

'Yes let's'. I could tell she wanted to get away from the place.

* * *

When we got outside the school, I held the tickets up to show the doorman and said 'Jackson and a guest' as he nodded and waved us through. As we stepped into the room, we immediately saw the dancers in the middle dancing to I Got a Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas and then the less interested people around the edge, and even some bouncers playing basketball in the corner. I led Annabeth to the snack table and took a cheese enchilada, which reminded me painfully of my best friend Grover, who I hadn't seen since the last summer as Beyonce's Naughty Girl took over from the Peas.

'You coming' Annabeth said, as she dragged me over to the dance floor, and I reminded myself that she loved Beyonce. We danced and I must have made a complete fool of myself, because when we eventually came away from the centre, Annabeth was smirking. When I came back after popping to the toilet, I eventually found Annabeth, but she was surrounded by Chad Peterburg, Carl linox and a group of their mates.

'Why do you like that 17 year old prick anyway' I heard Chad say.

'Because he's not a stupid footballer who's lost too many brain cells playing the stupid sport' Annabeth replied wittily, which I thought was brave, as Carl was built like a tank, as was the norm for a offensive tackle, or left guard, and I knew Chad could throw a punch, for he had a great arm as our star quarterback.

I walked in and told them to lay off before I turned to Annabeth and said sternly 'their 20 years old and have been held back grades, please don't fight them, they might go to the same college as me. Oh, and by the way it's not a stupid sport'

'Sorry' Annabeth apologized, before I kissed her quickly to cheer her up.

As the night drew to a close, most people disappeared and the music started becoming slower, and after a few beers, we couldn't dance, so headed home.

We arrived back at the flat at 1 o'clock, my mom was asleep and I had to drag Annabeth in, as she'd had five beers compared to my three, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

In my dream, I saw my father, Poseidon, and he was calling to me and my brother Tyson for help, and that we needed to get to Olympus by the week. Then the dream changed. I was in a massive pit.

'You're going to regret defeating me Perseus Jackson' a cruel hard voice that I recognized as Kronos', the titan I had defeated earlier in the year.

'No...you're dead' I shouted in dream form.

'I cannot die' the titan lord replied, before I was woken up.

* * *

'Who's not dead' Annabeth asked urgently as soon as I had woken up.

'Kronos. He came to me from Tartarus' I replied, and I realized I was shaking all over.

'Is that all' Annabeth asked, evidently disappointed. 'I thought it might have been Luke'.

'No, there was my dad, and, and, he wanted me to go to Olympus by Sunday' I replied.

'Oh' Annabeth cried. 'We must go then'.

'Yeah' I said before rolling over and going back to sleep.

* * *

'Hey, seaweed brain, wake up' Annabeth said quietly, poking me in the ribs.

'Ow' I complained, as I opened my eyes and immediately shut them again as sunlight rushed into them. When I could finally open them, I looked at her and saw her hair was still straight, and she was still wearing last night's clothes. 'You look Beautiful' I said gushingly, as I reached up and kissed her.

'Thanks' she said, returning the kiss. 'You don't look to bad either'

'What time is it' I asked, as we were meeting Grover at twelve.

'Eleven fifteen' she said sluggishly, and I noticed that the alcohol still having an effect on her.

'Ah' I said foolishly. 'We had better go'

'I need to shower and change first' Annabeth said, heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

When we finally left my house, it was eleven forty-five, so we took the bus down to inner city New York, and met Grover at central park. As we approached, I shouted 'Grover, here'.

He turned and I saw he was looking good, in his clothes of the council elders. 'Percy, Annabeth' he shouted happily as he walked towards us.

When he got to us he said to Annabeth 'You look stunning' and I couldn't help agreeing, with her neat, navy blue strapless dress on and I couldn't help myself looking at her breasts, which the dress emphasized the size of.

'Thanks Grover' she said. 'How are you and Juniper?'

'Oh, we're fine together' he said dreamily. 'And you'

'We're still together, still functioning, goat boy' I said. 'Now, where do you want to go'?

'The mall' Annabeth cried excitably.

'The mall it is then' Grover said, and we started wandering towards the nearest underground station.

* * *

**So, I hoped you liked it, there will be more soon. **

**Please review**

**Raidersforthewin A.K.A Tom**


	2. We go to the Cinema

**so, here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olypians, because Rick Riordan does (lucky guy)**

**By the way, I would like to thank AnnabethIsTheBest and Ha-to-the-power-of-3 for being the first two reviewers.**

**2. We go to the cinema**

We arrived at the mall at one O'clock, and Grover was hungry, so we headed straight to the food court, and got ourselves some good old-fashioned greasy burgers.

'So, when did you start liking football' Annabeth asked 'I thought I was the only one who liked the sport'.

'Since the beginning of term, when I started playing a bit and Grover started helping me train, and sine I became second quarterback for Goode' I said.

'Ah, now I'm a Forty-Niner, so who do you support' Annabeth Confessed.

'Packers' Grover said. 'As it's in the middle of nowhere and has green in the name'.

'My hometown club, the Giants' I replied, aware that on paper, this season was going badly, and we were the worst.

'Ha ha, the Giants' Annabeth laughed. 'They're terrible'.

'So' I replied, and the talk of football kept us busy until we went shopping.

* * *

We wandered through the shops for a few hours with Annabeth steering the way. I bought a pair of sunglasses, as well as a pair of green Converse All-stars. Grover bought another Rasta hat, and Annabeth some perfumes, as well as a new headband and a mini-skirt. She also bought a weird, architectural design program for the computer, to help her re-design Olympus. 'So where do you want to go next' I asked Annabeth.

'Is that film... 'From Paris with Love' still on?' She replied.

'Yeah. Hey Grover, you coming to watch it or not'.

'Yeah, I might as well' Grover said.

* * *

As we got to the Cinema after a cab ride, Grover started talking about his job, as council leader on the council of cloven elders, and I picked up that he really enjoyed it but was still going to help train heroes at Half-Blood hill.

The cinema was strangely quiet as we entered, as Grover went off to buy tickets 'What do you want, popcorn, coke, hotdog?' I asked Annabeth.

'Just a coke' she replied, as Grover came back from buying the tickets.

'I'll have a veggie hotdog, and I've got a full bag of tin cans, just in case' He put in, and I ended up buying two cokes, 1 veggie hotdog and one 'large' popcorn, which is a lot considering I come from a poor family (not the godly side fools, there rich. I meant my human family) and had already spent tons of money earlier in the day.

As we showed the man our tickets, he said apologetically 'I'm sorry, these are not valid. I'm going to have to get my boss'. He spoke into his walkie talkie and spoke into it. After a few moments a man I recognized stepped out of the manager's office and it took me a few seconds to work out that it was Pedro, the man from the shop. He took one look at the tickets before he spoke.

'They are free to go in, Mr. Jakobsonn'.

'Ok, Mr. Donavan' and the man, Mr. Jakobsonn, opened the gate to let us through.

'I did _not _like his smell one bit' Grover announced as we walked into the cinema.

'Well, let's hope he leaves us alone, its right here Percy' Annabeth said as she led us to our seats. 'Let's hope he didn't smell us or isn't after us'

'Knowing my luck he is' I muttered quietly, as the film started. It was a decent film, with John Travolta as a C.I.A agent. The only problem was we only got through half of it. Just as I thought we had gotten away from Pedro, we heard screaming that the film didn't cause, and people running towards the exits.

'Perseus Jackson, I will kill you' Pedro said with a hiss, now in his true form of a smallish Drakon (they're usually at least twenty feet long), which is basically a giant, sharp toothed serpent.

'Percy, draw Riptide'. Annabeth screamed, as she drew her celestial bronze dagger. I heard a sickening crunch and then Grover screamed in pain, and I saw the green scaly monster had its teeth stuck in his leg.

'Annabeth, attack plan Minotaur' I shouted, which involves each person charging at the enemy at full pace at the same time, like a Minotaur charging. Annabeth nodded, and started charging the beast from the left, with me doing the same on the right. As we got within striking distance, I thought it had worked until it turned with impossible speed, turning and snapping at Annabeth, forcing her to roll out the way and at the same time it swung its tail at me, knocking me into the cinema screen which smashed and I hit the wall behind it, and I started to lose consciousness. I could only feel pain, which was good, meaning I was alive, and I could hear Grover moaning about food.

I could hear talking, and with a tremendous amount of energy used, I managed to open my eyes. 'Hey, are you alright'? Annabeth asked softly, feeling my head with her gentle touch.

'Wha... Yeah I'm fine.' I said shakily as I got up, but Annabeth pushed me back down.

'Drink' she said forcibly while holding out a bottle of water, which I took gratefully and started glugging down.

'Uh' I said, and this time she let me get up. I asked 'You killed him then?' while handing her back the bottle, which she took and started drinking from.

'Yeah, I um, sort of used the Yankee hat and he thought I'd run away, so he was about to eat you and I stabbed him' She said, blushing like she was embarrassed.

'Thanks anyway, Wise Girl'. Then something clicked. 'Where's Grover?' I asked.

'He had to rush to camp to tell Chiron' Annabeth said.

'Oh' I said, surprised. 'Do you want to leave now?'

'Ok, might as well head to half-blood hill' She replied. 'But we'll need to go to your apartment to get our stuff'. And with that we left the cinema, and tried to forget about our encounter the Drakon.

* * *

We got to the apartment at ten O'clock, and I told my mom and Paul about the attack on us at the cinema. She looked shocked, but said her goodbyes and phoned a taxi company, which dropped by to take us to Long Island. In the taxi, we got talking about Luke Castellan, who, despite returning Kronos to power and being my old enemy, ended up killing Kronos and I even knew that Annabeth had a soft spot for him. We then started talking about camp, and the dream that Kronos had sent me. We soon arrived at camp, and passed through the gates out of the world of mortals and into the realm of monsters.

As we stepped through the gates we saw a boy, thirteen years old and dressed in black, running towards us. 'Percy.' He shouted. 'Annabeth. Welcome back'

'Nico' we said in union, before I added 'So, you've come back to Camp Half-Blood'.

'Yeah, I did. Anyhow, Chiron wants to see you' Nico di Angelo said. 'C'mon'. As we followed Nico, through camp, a lot of people came up to me and Annabeth and patted us on the shoulder for the effort we put into fighting Kronos the summer before. I noticed, however, that a lot of people seemed tired, with no volleyball game or anything like that.

As we entered the main house of the camp, Argus, the camps security man let us through, and we stepped into the main room, which now had a long table on it and enough chairs for Chiron, Mr. D and the heads of each cabin. My chair, the chair for the cabin of Poseidon, was near the end of the table, with Annabeth to my right, Nico opposite and to my left, to my surprise was…

'Thalia' Annabeth cried, overjoyed at seeing her best friend, as Thalia got up and they hugged.

'Annabeth, Percy, good to see you' she said, turning her attention to me and hugging me. 'Are you two together, or are you not?

'We're together' Annabeth said, and to emphasize it we kissed quickly.

'Ah, how sweet' Thalia said in a baby voice. 'Have the Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain got together'

'Hey, watch it' I said, just as Chiron and Mr. D got ready to talk.

'Now that we're all here, all the heads of cabins have something to discuss' Chiron said. 'But first, we welcome back Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and huntress of Artemis'.

'Welcome' we all muttered quietly.

'Now, to business' Chiron said miserably, like whatever he was about to tell us was bad. I gulped. 'The truth is, the words going down the drain. The gods from other cultures, such as Egyptian and Norse gods, are forcing their way through into our world'.

'Yes' Mr. D said unhappily. 'And they probably won't be very friendly towards us'

'So what are we going to do?' Clarisse of the Ares cabin asked.

'Well, that's why we called you here' Mr. D said.

'We should go to Olympus' I said, and I told everyone about what Poseidon told me in the dreams. This caused a lot of debate.

'Yeah, we should' Annabeth said, approving of my idea.

'You're just sticking up for your boyfriend' Clarisse said angrily. 'Besides, you can't just go walking into Olympus at any time you want'. This caused a lot of debate, but eventually, Chiron managed to quieten the room, before speaking.

'Ok, those in favor of taking a group to Olympus' and I was delighted to see that Annabeth, Thalia and at least half the other people voted for this. 'And those in favor of not' Clarisse and a few others put their hands up. 'We go to Olympus then tomorrow. But first, capture the flag.'

'Eh' I said stupidly.

'The Huntresses are here' Annabeth pointed out.

'Oh yeah' I groaned. They all hate me. Well, apart from Thalia who I'm friends with. And Artemis, who doesn't hate me, as I proved myself a hero by saving her home, thank you very much. Anyway, we had dinner, which was a quiet affair for me. No siblings, you know. Anyway, then we got ready for capture the flag.

* * *

**So, there's chapter two.**

**I hope you liked it, and I'll try to update on, I don't know, Friday, maybe Saturday.**

**Please please review, it makes me want to write more.**

**Raidersforthewin**


	3. Capture the Flag

**Here's chapter three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or many things I would like to own, for that matter.**

**Thanks Lord Zill for reviewing, and you are my third reviewer.**

**Hope you like it.**

**3. Capture the Flag**

As the hunters had way less people, Thalia got to choose three people to swap sides, and it came as no surprise when she picked Annabeth, Nico and I, as Annabeth was her best friend and me and Nico together with Thalia was probably the team to end all teams. We were the red team and as was the norm for the hunters, Chiron announced that we would take the west woods and that he would be battlefield medic.

'I'm not defending' I pointed out to Thalia, and while she looked annoyed, she nodded, knowing I would just dive into the offense.

'Phoebe, Kaitlin.' She called to two huntresses. 'Take Chloe and the flag to Zeus' fist and defended with honor'. With that, they hurried off with flag and we ran after them, before stopping after 500 meters. 'Right, Nico, Percy and Annabeth with me. Alicia and Kelly, you split the girls in half and take them round the sides to help defend. Keep in cover and use your bows. Let's thrash these guys for the fifty-seventh time in a row. You three, you're coming with me. You're our attack force'.

'What? Only four on offense' I said, but had to drop my argument as just then, the conch horn blew.

'Up the trees' Thalia muttered and we all climbed. Just as we got to the top, a screaming bunch of warriors thundered past underneath us, led by a shouting Clarisse. Just then, some campers fell, with arrows sticking out of their helmets, but they got up and started running again. When they were gone, we all jumped down and continued running, this time towards their flag. 'Stay here' she told me. 'Nico, Annabeth, with me'.

'Aw' I said unhappily, as my friends run off into the distance, and I was left on my own.

* * *

I must have been standing there for fifteen minutes, looking towards where my friends had disappeared before I got suspicious and started running towards the camper's flag. I battled through the trees and just as I got to the clearing where the flag was, I heard voices from the clearing. I took a look and saw that there were ten guards, more than I could take single-handedly, and that it was Connor and Travis Stoll talking. 'So, not much happening today is their' Travis said.

'No, apart from the three enemies we caught in the net' Connor said. 'But still no sign of Jackson'.

'Well, good old Thalia likes to keep him on defense, doesn't she?'

'Well, yeah I suppose'. I had heard enough, as I backed up, wary for traps, and set off towards the blue team's hostage zone. When I arrived, I did a quick surveillance check, and saw that there were two guards, with probably one more inside and as stealthily as I could, I crept up on them.

They didn't hear me until it was too late, as I smashed my wristwatch-shield that my half-brother, Tyson, had made, into one of the guards faces knocking him out, and bought my sword down on the others helmet, which dazed him, before knocking him out with my hilt. I moved to where the stairs to the "prison" was and said 'hey, it's time to swap'.

The guard said 'thanks' and started climbing the stairs, but I smashed my shield into his nose, and he fell down the stairs, hit the wall and seemed dazed. I heard Thalia yelp in surprise at the noise, and I walked quickly down the steps.

'Percy' Annabeth cried, as she ran over and we shared a kiss. 'I'm sorry'.

'It's okay' I said, before turning to Thalia.

'What're you doing here' she growled, before breaking into a smile and laughed 'Thanks Percy'.

'Anyway, seaweed brain, we need to get out' Annabeth said, and I realized they were wearing handcuffs. I sliced them in two before Thalia said

'Get back to your post. I need you to guard the river'

'Fine' I said, rolling my eyes. 'Do you know where your weapons are?'

'Yeah' Annabeth said, pointing to a stack of equipment at the back of the room. 'They're right there'.

'Okay, bye' I said, before running out and sprinting to the river.

* * *

I was left standing on my own at the river for ten minutes, before I heard screaming and saw Clarisse running towards me with her hands clenched round a flag, and over a dozen campers from the Ares cabin surrounding her. I did what came naturally and submerged myself in the water.

Immediately I felt power radiate through my veins, just as it always did when I touched water, and I uncapped Riptide. As I emerged from the water, Clarisse shouted 'No' and tried to jump over the creek, but I moved my hand and the water rose up into an unbreakable wall. I then let the power go and the entirety of the water wall crashed down on the heads of the Ares cabin members. As the first one got up from being drenched, I bought my sword down on his helmet and he fell, hitting the floor with a groan. I then turned and smashed the blade into the second one, and catching the hilt of the third ones sword, before head butting him and elbowing him in the stomach, and he doubled up in pain. I worked out that I couldn't hold them off forever, so I leapt back and called another wall of water. Whenever anyone looked like breaking through, I simply willed the water to swirl around them, disorienting them, before I got it to punch them with mighty force. Suddenly, I heard whooping behind me and over the crest of the hill, Nico, Thalia and Annabeth appeared, running towards me with an army of people behind them. At this moment, the huntresses appeared behind the campers and started taking potshots at them, while Grover, Chiron and Artemis stood on a ridge to the side with the other satyrs, looking interested.

'Percy, drop the water' Thalia screamed at me, as she lugged the flag downhill. I met Annabeth's eyes and decided not to.

'Keep running' I told them, and when they got to the river, I made it engulf them and push them through quicker than they could have run, so they didn't get attacked. As Thalia set foot on our side of the forest, Chiron trotted over.

'The Huntresses win' He said, obviously disappointed that the campers couldn't do better. Artemis walked gracefully over to me.

'Well played, Perseus Jackson' she said. 'That was the best performance I've ever seen from a man'.

'Thanks' I managed to say, before Annabeth nearly knocked me over with a hug.

'You were brilliant' she said, all red and sweaty faced, and I could tell that Artemis disapproved as she kissed me on the lips.

'Yes' she said, before walking off, with an offended look on her face and I shared a long kiss with Annabeth. I was aware of everything about her. The scent of her was over-powering, and she smelled of water and wild-flowers, and I loved it. I could feel the grooves in her lips, the gentle softness of her cheeks, and we probably could have gone on for hours if Chiron hadn't walked over to us.

'You two had better go and start packing, as you're leaving tomorrow' he said, and it took me a couple of seconds to work out what he was talking about. I was so out of form.

'Yeah' I muttered, as me and Annabeth turned and started walking down to the rectangle of cabins, passing some of the older counselors who I knew well. I loved camp half-blood, not just because it was a cool place, but also due to the fact that everyone looked up to me, and I was like the big man on campus, or whatever you'd call it. I think I deserved, as I had defeated the ancient titan lord Kronos last summer, after all. Anyway, it was nice that everyone talked to me and said 'Hey Percy' or 'Hi Perce' when they walked past, unlike the hard stairs I got from the hard kids, and the gushing looks I got from girls when I was in the mortal word.

'So, how's invincibility coming along these days?' Annabeth asked after a bit.

'Oh, its fine' I said. 'But it's getting a bit weird, like, now I can be hurt and I can now be pierced by blades, rather than them just bouncing off me'.

'How did you find that out?' she asked.

'Oh, at school the bullies found it funny to chuck sharp stones at me, and one hit me just above the eye' I said, pointing to a scar just above my head.

'Oh' she said, stifling a giggle. We arrived at the Athena cabin and we both stepped in, before I realized that no-one else was here. I remembered the rules that no two members of the opposite sex could be in a cabin alone, which came into formation when our two deceased friends, Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard had started going out with each other. It wasn't a very enforced rule, but I still didn't fancy a punishment, so I backed out and went to my cabin.

* * *

When I arrived in my cabin, I stepped in and I wasn't alone. 'Briares' I said, as the great hundred-handed one dropped the box he was holding, and hugged me, before changing his hundred hands into finger guns (long story).

'Hey' he said in his gruff voice. 'Tyson sends his regards. Oh, and I'm meant to give you this'.

'Thanks, man' I said happily but nervously, as he handed over a package, which I knew just couldn't have come from a normal mortal, otherwise the postman would deliver it. 'So, what are you doing delivering mail? I mean, no disrespect, but isn't that like, Hermes' job?'

'Hermes is busy at the god's emergency council' he muttered, obviously pissed-off, pointing at his arms. 'So I get stuck doing mail-man, as I can carry a lot'.

'Oh' I said, and he walked out the door.

'Bye, gotta go' he said, before turning, sprinting to the beach and jumping in the water, leaving me alone with a very long box. I opened it, and gasped. Inside, was a magnificent Trident, with some ancient runes written on the side. I picked it up and felt power radiate through my body, and I read the note, which said

_Use these carefully, my son_

I looked at the box again, and realized that the trident wasn't it. Also inside were a small crown, almost a tiara, as well as five pearls, which I knew would return you from wherever you were to the sea. I was so shocked I just stood there for what must have been an hour, before the conch horn blew. I came back to my senses and headed off to dinner, where I thought I'd be sitting on my own as usual.

* * *

However, when I got to dinner, I found Annabeth there, waiting for me. 'We need to sit together' she said, and I knew something was up. I started walking to the Poseidon table, but she held me back and led me to the Athena table.

'Why are we sitting here' I asked. I'd never sat at another table before and it didn't feel right.

'Because I feel like it' she snarled, before her gaze softened. 'So that people can't hear us, seaweed brain'

'What?' I stammered. 'Can't be heard. We're sitting at the busiest table and you're saying we won't be heard'.

'Yeah' she said, but I must have looked like I didn't understand, as she went on to say. 'Look, we're less likely to be overheard because people are talking, so eavesdroppers can't hear us, while, at your table, anybody who wants to can hear us'.

'Oh' I said, but I still looked confused.

'Look, just trust me'.

'Okay then. So, what's wrong?'

'Well, the thing is, it's just that, Briares turned up to my cabin and gave me a package' she said, and I must have looked surprised, because she asked. 'What'.

'He uh, came round to my cabin as well' I replied, and her eyes got wide.

'He gave me a letter' she said. 'What did he give you?'

'Um, it doesn't matter. What did the letter say?'

'It says

Annabeth, you're needed at Olympus,

Please come quickly.

Bring up the plans as well.'

She said nervously, before she rolled up the letter in her hand.

'Eh. What plans' I asked.

'The blueprints for Olympus'. She said, looking at me like I was an idiot. 'Honestly Percy, you surprise even me sometimes'. I cursed myself for being a fool. I had completely forgotten that Annabeth was the architect for the new Olympus.

'Peter Johnson' a voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Mr. D looking at me.

'It's Percy Jackson' I replied, gritting my teeth.

'Well, whatever' he said. 'This is not your table, is it?'

'No sir'

'Well then, move'

'Yes _sir_' I said, before turning to Annabeth. 'I'll see you later then'

'Yeah' she replied, pecking me on the cheek, and I realized that everyone had their eyes on me. It was at this point that I realized a lot of the girls looked disgruntled, maybe disappointed, that Annabeth had kissed me. I backed off, contemplating on this, as now even camp girls were after me, and went to my table, and finished my dinner on my own.

* * *

After dinner, we all headed down to the campfire and started singing camp songs, and generally having a good time. However, when we were about half-way through, somebody tapped me on the shoulder.

'Come on seaweed brain' Annabeth said, as I turned, and together, we snuck out of the arena and into the open grounds.

We decided to go to the beach for a romantic stroll, and the weather was perfect. I mean, it never rains at camp half-blood, but still, it was perfect. There was the moon, clear in the sky, a nice sea breeze. Even, the ocean was calm, which I knew my dad was controlling, just for me.

'It's beautiful' Annabeth said softly, resting her head on my shoulder.

'Yeah, you are' I said, and she blushed. As our eyes met and she reached up and kissed me.

'So,' I asked. 'How's the designing of Olympus Going?'

'Wait and see' she smirked, before dropping her smile. 'I really hate some of those girls'

'Why?'

'Why do you think? Because of the way they look at you. They obviously like you, and they resent me for going out with you. And some are better looking than me, so you might be tempted.' She said.

'Hey, Annabeth baby. You know I only have eyes for you. Besides, you're the fittest girl I know.'

'Thanks' she said, kissing me gently. Suddenly there was a scream from somewhere and Annabeth screamed 'Percy, in the water' I looked, and saw two people swimming madly towards the shore, being chased by a giant serpent. I immediately dived into the water and willed the currents to carry me out into the long island sound, and Annabeth dived in after.

'Hey' I shouted to the people, and they turned and started swimming towards me.

'Percy' Annabeth shouted. 'Behind you'. I turned and saw a monstrous head, exactly the same as the other serpents head. I uncapped riptide and slashed, slicing one of its ears off as it lunged at me. As it reared, the two people reached me and I realized that one was a satyr. As the creature lunged again I stabbed upwards and the sword pierced its eye and the sword went through into its brain. As the creature started to disappear into dust, I turned and got my sword ready to fight the second monster, when I realized that it was turning into dust as well. I realized it was a serpent with a head on both ends. I turned back to the satyr and demi-god.

'Hi, I'm Percy' I said, willing the currents to push us into the shore. As we climbed back onto the shore, I gave the half-blood my coat, which was dry, as she was shivering.

Annabeth walked over to me and said 'we're going to have to show them to Chiron'

'Yeah' I agreed, before turning to the Satyr. 'What's your name?'

'Ricky Thornbush' He replied, a little nervously. 'I need to go and see Grover Underwood'

'You can' I said. 'After you've seen Chiron'

'No. You take the boy to Chiron and I'll go see Lord Underwood'.

'But-'

'Percy' Annabeth interrupted before turning to Ricky. 'You can go and see Grover and we'll take… Uh'

'Jade' the girl said nervously. 'Jade Powell'

'And we'll take Jade to Chiron' She finished.

'Ok' I agreed, and together we set of for the arena.

* * *

As we got closer, we could still hear singing coming from the arena, so we figured that no-one had noticed we'd gone. I kept trying to strike up conversation with the girl, but she didn't seem that talkative. When we were about a hundred meters away, Annabeth pulled the girl over to one side and said something quietly. I picked up a few words like weird, and demi-god and centaur, but when we started walking again she was much more talkative. She kept asking questions like 'who's my Mother?' and 'You mean monsters and gods are real' and 'Are you and Annabeth going out', which made me turn red.

As we entered the Arena, I asked to the nearest camper, who was a member of Apollo cabin, where Chiron was.

'Over there' he replied, pointing to the other exit, and Chiron was standing in-front of. As we approached him, he saw the girl and his eyes opened wide, in shock.

'Oh' he said. 'A new half-blood'.

'Yeah' Annabeth said bluntly. 'We saved her as she was swimming across the long island sound, with a satyr called uh… Ricky Thornbush'.

'Ah. I see' he frowned.

'What is your name, child?' he asked.

'But. But you're a cen, a centaur' she stammered.

'You're name' he said, a little impatiently.

'Jade' I put in, and she nodded. 'Her name's Jade Powell'.

'Okay then. Jade, I know this is weird, but you know the Greek gods' Chiron said, and Jade nodded. 'Well, their real. They exist, and so do monsters, and you, along with Percy and Annabeth here, are demi-gods, or part mortal and part god'.

Jade gulped, and looked slightly scared 'so who am I daughter of.'

'We don't know yet' Chiron said. 'At the moment, the god hasn't revealed themselves, but Percy here, made them promise on the River Styx that they reveal themselves before you turn thirteen'.

'Ok. But why would a monster want to kill me?'

'For lunch' I said, and Chiron nodded.

'But Percy' Chiron said. 'What was the monster that attacked you?'

'It was a… um.' I turned to Annabeth, asking her silently to help out.

'It was a sort of serpent' Annabeth said. 'But, where its tail should have been, there was another head and, um, I don't know what it is. I haven't heard anything like it in Greek mythology'.

'Oh gods' Chiron cursed. 'The situation is worse than I thought'

'What?' I asked.

'It, it wasn't a creature from Ancient Greece' he sighed. 'I have heard of it, but I don't know its name or what it is, apart from the fact that it's a monster from Aztec mythology'.

I gasped, and Annabeth said 'Oh my gods' rather loudly, making the music stop and everyone turn to face us.

'What's going on' a member of the Ares cabin shouted, and suddenly the whole arena was filled with people shouting, and screaming and rolling around on the floor, until Mr. D got to his feet.

'Silence' he bellowed, and everyone turned to face him. 'Now, it's the end of your stupid little campfire and it's time to go back to your cabins. But first, an announcement to make. Tomorrow, Peter Johnson, along with Annabelle Case, are going up to Olympus. Now, the other gods seem to think that he will not be enough to meet there, Ah, proposal, so they ask for twenty-five others to come as well. They all need to be proven warriors, sportsmen and the like. Anybody who wants to come will need to come and see me now.' Immediately there was a mad rush of people up towards the wine god, almost crushing him. He could just be heard over the noise of the stampede shouting 'Form an orderly queue. A queue I said'. I turned to Annabeth.

'There goes our chance of a romantic and quiet vacation to Olympus' I whispered to her.

'Yeah, I know' she sighed, while Jade looked at us curiously. 'Well, off to bed I suppose'

'Yes, definitely' I agreed, yawning, as I realized what a tiring day it had been.

* * *

I got back to my cabin, and flopped onto my bed. I managed to mutter 'Lights out' before I fell unconscious. As soon as I was asleep, I was down in a pit. I recognized the place. Tartarus, The darkest part of the underworld. I shook with fear, as this was where Kronos, along with a whole host of other dark and terrible monsters.

'You'll wish you never defeated me, child' a cold harsh voice growled. I wanted to move, to run away, but something was holding me there. 'Don't go child. You can help me and my friends rise again, or you can die at the hands of others'.

I managed to shout 'I will never help you'.

'You will' the voice bellowed, before fading, and my dream changed. I was in a street. An Ancient Greek street, paved and perfectly clean, with barbeques going on all around the place and people generally having a good time. Then I saw the person standing in front of me. My jaw dropped. It was Luke, and I was in Elysium.

'Percy' he said, looking generally pleased to see me. 'Good to see you'.

'Same' I said, still shocked.

'Percy, I want to give you a warning' he said, concerned.

'A warning? What do you mean? I thought you were going to try for re-birth'.

'I was. But then I met Silena and Beckendorf and Michael Yew down here, and I decided to stay here, exist with them, live with… well, not live, but ya know what I mean'.

'Oh' I answered. 'What do you mean by "a warning"?'

'Ah, well. The gods of other powers are returning and uh, just so you know, if they win, if they take the underworld, all the spirits from the fields of punishment and the plains of Asphodel will be released into the surface world, and all the spirits in Elysium will probably be put in the fields of punishment. So you know, try to save Silena and Charles and me'.

'Oh' I gasped. 'That would be bad.'

'Yes' he agreed. 'Very bad. By the way, how's Annabeth?'

'Oh, she's fine'

'Are you two still together' he asked.

'Uh-huh' I answered. 'In fact, we've been going for longer than anyone, apart from Clarisse and Chris'.

'Chris?'

'Rodriguez' I answered. He started to say something, when the dream started fading, and I went into the darkness.

* * *

My eyes snapped open, and I looked at the watch on my wrist. I saw that the time was nine. Half an hour before we were meant to leave. I said something that rhymed with flap and would send most moms saying 'Percy'. I did what was natural and started packing. I was so busy I hardly noticed someone come up behind me.

'Hey, baby' Annabeth said, giving me a shoulder massage. 'You still haven't packed yet?'

'No' I said, positively screeching at this point, as I realized how little time I had. 'Would you-' I added, pointing to the stuff on the floor.

'Yeah, I'll help' She sighed. Together, we worked flat out, and with five minutes to spare I was changed and we had my things packed. 'C'mon Percy, we've gotta be by the mini-bus in five minutes' she said nervously, and together, we headed out the door of Poseidon's cabin.

* * *

As we approached the minibus, someone shouted 'Percy'. I turned and saw Grover running towards us with a bag on.

'G-man' I said. 'Are you coming too?'

'Yep, Along with them'. He answered; pointing to a horde of demi-gods huddled around the three mini-buses. Among them were Malcolm Xavier, co-counselor of Athena's cabin, Clarisse and Chris, as well as Nico and the Stoll brothers. When Chiron saw us, he muttered something to Argus, who smiled.

'Ah, were all here' he shouted to us. 'C'mon, it's time to go'. We queued next to the first mini-bus along with Nico, Clarisse and a few others, and I was about to get in when Chiron stopped me. 'Uh, some of the harpies, alright scratch that, all the harpies are ill, come down with some sort of cold, so can't drive, and I can't with these hooves, so if you want to drive, as you've got your license.'

'Brilliant' I said, my face lighting up. 'But why me, I mean Clarisse and Chris are older and-' He put up his hand to stop me.

'You're a New Yorker, and have lived their half your life, so you know the city better than anyone.'

'Ok' I nodded. 'But I'll need Annabeth to navigate'

'What?' she said form inside the mini-bus, and she began to climb over people to get to the exit. 'What do you need me for?'

'Um, to navigate' I said.

'To navigate?' she asked, before something clicked, and she said softly. 'You're driving' I nodded.

'Yes, he is' Chiron confirmed. 'Anyway, I'd better go' and he walked off to the third mini-bus, which had a special seat for him in. I walked round the mini-bus and climbed in the front, while Annabeth climbed in the other side, and I heard the back doors shut. I looked at the dashboard and then at the keys in the keyhole.

'Excellent' I said, and I turned the keys. The engine roared into life, I put the van into first and set off. I had driven about fifty meters when I spotted, a little walkie talkie in a stand on the dashboard, and I realized it was connected to speakers in the back, which were never used because Argus never talked. 'Annabeth' I said. 'Pass me the radio thingy'.

'Why' she asked, but handed it over anyway. I smiled at her, before clicking the button to switch it on, causing a mild screeching in the back, to which some people shouted about.

'Hello' I said in my best captain's voice. 'And welcome to Jackson bus-services. This is your driver, Percy Jackson, speaking. I would like to remind you that you must wear your seatbelt at all times. I would also like to introduce you to my co-driver, Miss Chase. Thank you, and have a nice ride'.

This caused uproar in the back. Clarisse screamed 'Why is that little runt driving' and Nico shouted 'we're all going to die'. I looked over at Annabeth, and she couldn't stop laughing. I offered her the walkie talkie and she took it, putting it back on its stand.

'That' she gasped, in a gap from laughing. 'Has got to be the funniest thing you've ever done'.

'You think' I said, reaching over and kissing her.

'Yes' she replied, and I turned back to the road.

The guys in the back eventually shut up, and nothing eventful happened until we were on the Long Island Expy. We were just driving along nicely, until I missed a gear (I know, embarrassing, but it was the first time I'd ever driven a van, so cut me some slack) and something rammed into the back of us. Then, a couple of seconds later, a massive eighteen wheeler truck rumbled past, and the driver shouted 'hey you-' and the wind took the rest of his words, but I guessed they weren't very nice.

'Well that was nice' Annabeth said sarcastically, as I tried to rectify my mistake. Suddenly, there was a sliding noise behind me, and Annabeth screamed 'Nico'. I realized he must have opened the hatch.

'Hey, calm down Annabeth' he said. 'Percy, what was that?'

'We got rammed by an eighteen wheeler' I muttered.

'Oh' he gasped, before there was a sliding noise as he shut the hatch.

* * *

'Gods' I muttered to Annabeth. 'I nearly killed us'.

'No you didn't, it wouldn't have killed us- left hear' she said sympathetically. 'Besides, no-one can expect you to be brilliant, as it's your first go'

'Thanks' I said gratefully. 'Where now?'

'Right' she said. 'And… there it is'. The empire state building towered in front of us, and I pulled over and grabbed the walkie talkie.

'Hello again' I said. 'We have reached our destination. Please disembark in an orderly fashion'.

I heard shouts of 'Finally' from the back, and I heard someone rattling the back doors. Suddenly, Nico put his head through the hatch.

'The back doors bent from the truck and won't open' he said. 'And we can't open the side one from the inside'

Normally I would have found this funny, but after the encounter with the truck, I didn't think anything was funny. 'Ok, we'll let you out'. I jumped out of the cab and walked round, before opening the side door, and I was almost crushed by a stampede of people getting off the bus, and I managed a smile. 'C'mon, my driving not that bad, is it?'

'Yes, it is' someone shouted, but it was hard to tell who, as everyone seemed to be retching. I turned to Annabeth, who looked frustrated, like she was thinking about something that she couldn't explain, which I knew was something she hated.

'What?' I asked.

'Where are the other two buses?' she said, and I turned and realized that we were the only ones here.

'Ah,' I said. 'Not good. Not good at all'.

'What do we do?' Annabeth asked.

'We wait'.

* * *

It turned out that they had become separated from us just outside the camp, as I was going "too fast". Anyway, we only had to wait for five minutes, before the other two mini-buses pulled up, with Argus and Mr. D at the controls. The kids that piled out of these two, including Grover, looked a lot better off than the ones that had been in my mini-bus. I also drew a lot of hard stairs from some of the other older campers, at the fact that I had been allowed to drive, but Chiron fretted out when he saw the damage on my mini-bus. When he calmed down, he told us to gather round. 'So, here we are, at the empire state building. Now, remember, we'll be in the gods home and we will respect their laws, but try to have fun as well. Try and think of it as a little Vacation. Now, in we go'. And he led us into the lobby. Chiron approached the man at the counter, before the man waved his arm, a gesture to go up. However, when we got to the elevator, there were some other people in it, and Chiron, in wheelchair form, said 'Two more can fit', and Annabeth volunteered her and me.

When we were in, the door shut, and an elderly couple asked 'which floor'.

'Top' I replied, as I put my arm around Annabeth and gently kissed her. The couple got out at the 67th floor, along with everyone else, leaving just me and Annabeth, and I pressed the 600th floor button, which had suddenly appeared. 'So' I said. 'What does you're Olympus look like?'

'Wait and see' she smirked, before leaning over and kissing me. We stayed locked together for a while before the bell chimed, and the door opened.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter three.**

**I know I said I would update on Friday, but what I was doing was cancelled. Anyway, i'm only going to update probably one every three days or something, otherwise I will have published every chapter I've written, and I'm only on nine.**

**Please review, it makes me happy, and makes me want to write more, rather than chatting to some"friends" (I hate them really, I love you guys), or listening to some music.**

**Raidersforthewin a.k.a Tom**


	4. Olympus

**Here's chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a middle aged man who lives somewhere in Texas. No. so I don't own Percy Jackson(sighs)**

**I hope you like this one, as it's another biggie.**

**4. Olympus**

I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me was Olympus. But it wasn't Olympus. It was as big as ever, the decapitated top of Mount Olympus floating on clouds and huge villas on the mountain. But it was so different. It was golden, shining with light. All the buildings were white and clean, like Athens must have when it was new, but it also had a modern twist two it, as some of the buildings were made of glass, and some had rooftop gardens, or personalized, such as one of the villas was made of spring flowers. It was Persephone's villa. Also, there were massive statues of the 12 Olympian gods as well as Hades' leading up to the main building, with smaller statues of the minor gods around there feet. There were also statues of all the gods looking heroic dotted around the place. There was also what appeared to be a sports centre in the distance. I gasped, trying to take this all in.

'You designed all of this?' I asked, and she grinned.

'Yep, although it's not finished yet. Now for a little tour.' She said, and I nodded. She led me off down a side alley and told one of the statues, a ten foot high copy of Morpheus, god of dreams, to tell the others that we would meet back here in half an hour, and that we might as well look around. To my surprise, the statue nodded. Down the side alley was a massive marketplace, full of life, as gods and satyrs and river spirits went about their daily business, buying anything from Ambrosia and Nectar to new magical items.

We were just looking when Annabeth said 'Hey Percy, try this, you'll love it' as she bought two blocks of what looked like normal Ambrosia. I tried, a bit, and my mouth almost exploded. It tasted like hot pizza, which I thought was unusual, as it usually tastes like cookies to me, before it suddenly changed to ice cold chocolate ice-cream, and then went to freshly baked blue chocolate chip cookies.

'Whoa!' I gasped, almost spitting it out, which set Annabeth off laughing.

'I know' she said. 'It's a new recipe of ambrosia, created by Raymond Blanc, son of Athena. Anyway, on with tour'. She took me to a forum, where Apollo was reading a piece of poetry to a massed group of people, and we decided to leave pretty quickly. Eventually, Annabeth said 'I think you'll like the last bit', as she led me through an archway. I gasped.

'It's amazing' I said, and I was looking on a giant statue of myself, with a statue of Annabeth next to me, with her hand in mine. On the bottom it said _Percy Jackson, Savoir of Olympus, we are forever in you debt._ I realized that there were two rows of names, one of demigods and satyrs who had given their lives for Olympus, as well as mislead demigods, who had fought for Kronos and the other row had the names of all the survivors that had fought for or against Olympus, with the words _they shall all be honored and forgiven._ 'Wow. It's amazing. Its, its, I don't know.' I said, and she nodded, showing me she understood. I walked up and down the row, brushing my hand over each name, and I was filled with great sadness. It hurt so much at times, as some of the names, such as Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard, jumped out at me. I wanted to stay here forever, but eventually I let Annabeth steer me away.

* * *

We arrived back at the elevator five minutes late, and we were welcomed by shouts of 'Finally' and 'Gods, take your time'.

Annabeth simply replied 'You got the message then'. Connor Stoll stepped forward.

'You designed this?' he said, clearly amazed.

'Um, yeah, I did' Annabeth replied, blushing.

'It's amazing' someone said from in the crowds, before someone else shouted 'Yeah, its brilliant, although I don't see why you and Percy get a statue and we don't'.

'What?' Clarisse roared, looking at me. 'You have a statue'

'Yeah I do' I gloated.

'Ok, kids, calm down' Chiron said, before a fully fledged war could break out. 'Save it for later'. And with that, he led us up the road, towards the palace. I fell into line alongside Grover.

'You alright G-man?' I asked.

'Yeah' he sighed. 'I'm fine'.

'Really' I asked, raising my eyebrows.

'Yeah. I guess I miss Juniper'.

'What? You've like, only been away from her for like, two hours'.

'No' he replied, looking up sadly. 'I only arrived at camp an hour before you and she wasn't their'.

'What do you mean? I thought they had to stay close to their trees'.

'They do' he said, looking downright miserable now. 'But she's doing something for Dionysus'.

'Oh' I gasped. Usually tree nymphs don't get jobs. 'Well I'm sure she'll be fine, whatever she's doing'. I said it to try and cheer him up, but it just made him more miserable, and I left him to go and join Nico. We briefly chatted about, you know, guy stuff, like which actresses we thought were fit (I'll admit, I like Megan Fox, but don't tell Annabeth) and guy stuff like that. Anyway, we chatted until we were at the steps of the god's palace, and we climbed them, and stepped inside into the throne room.

* * *

What we saw inside didn't come as a complete surprise. The whole family was there, including Hades even though it wasn't the winter solstice, and they were arguing, like always. No-one seemed to notice we had arrived until, Chiron cleared his throat, and everyone looked at us. 'Ah, you've arrived' Zeus said.

'Yes, I can see that. Hello Nico' Hades said, calling him over. Soon, all the demi-gods were sitting by their parents, apart from me and Annabeth, who were sitting together, which seemed to annoy Athena a bit. 'So' Hades said. 'Where were we'?

'We were arguing about that demigod'. Athena reminded him.

'Ah yes' Hades replied. 'About that-'

'Hey kids, this is so funny' Apollo said to us. 'It turns out that Hades and Morpheus both had an affair with the same woman, and now we can't work out who the father is. And the kid can't show off his talents because he's still a baby'. all the boysburst out laughing, apart from Nico, who turned ash white and exchanged a few words with his father, while the girls didn't know whether to laugh or be serious about it.

'It's not funny!' Artemis said in disbelief to her twin, elbowing him. 'It's really serious'.

'Anyway' Zeus said. 'We'll resolve this later'.

'But-' Hades and Morpheus said in unison.

'Later' Zeus's voice rang out, getting dangerously loud.

Poseidon was next to speak. 'Well kids, I guess you want to know what's happening'.

After the gods had told us the whole story, we sat in stunned silence. 'Okaaaay' I said, breaking the silence. 'This is bad'.

'Bad' Connor Stoll agreed. 'Very bad'.

'You said some gods' I said. 'But do you know which gods are coming'?

'Son' Poseidon answered. 'We only know about Egyptians and the Norse, but there could be more'.

'There are definitely more' I told the council.

'How do you know'? Athena asked, staring piercing at me, almost through me. I got to my feet and walked to the centre of the council, while Annabeth followed me.

'Yesterday' I said. 'We were attacked by a two headed sea serpent thing, which Chiron seemed to think was Aztec'. The gods looked at Chiron, who nodded.

'Tell us more' Athena said, so I told her about the attack, minus the fact that me and Annabeth were walking together on the beach, alone, which might have angered her. After this, the council had a big discussion about it, and I summoned up my courage.

'So, what are we going to do about it' I asked.

'That's the difficult part' Athena said. 'Besides, we need to wait for the messengers and scouts too come back'.

'Meanwhile' Zeus added. 'To stop you lot destroying young Miss Chase's work, I have a proposition'.

'And that is' I asked.

'To stop you getting bored, we'll challenge you to a contest. Three sports of our choice against two of yours'.

'That's slightly unfair' Annabeth said.

'Not at all' Athena answered. 'Next time, you'll have more sports'.

'Ok, I agreed'.

'First sport' Ares grinned. 'Arena fighting'. And I gulped.

* * *

We gathered into a group, and were about to decide who should fight, when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned, and there was Thalia and the Huntresses. 'We're ready to fight'.

'Okay' I replied. 'I want to fight, and so does Annabeth. Who else wants to fight'?

'I will' Thalia said.

'Okay' Annabeth acknowledged. 'That leaves just on more'.

Just then, Clarisse growled 'I will'.

'I hope you've chosen' Hermes said, from behind us, and we told him who we'd selected. 'It's a knockout tournament. The opening games will be. Annabeth Chase Vs Athena, then Thalia Grace Vs Zeus, Then Clarisse La Rue Vs Poseidon and-'

'Eh' Clarisse said. 'But shouldn't Percy fight Poseidon'.

'Yeah' I gulped. 'But… But Ares wants to kill me'. I looked at Hermes, and he nodded.

'And by special request, Perseus Jackson Vs Ares, god of war'.

* * *

We were led to the arena, and then us, as fighters, were separated from our friends and led down a tunnel into a commons area. 'Well, this'll be a challenge' Annabeth said, finally breaking the silence.

'Yeah' I agreed. 'Well, I guess we'd better get prepared'.

'Uh-huh' said Thalia. 'Okay, weaknesses'.

'Right' Annabeth said. 'Athena's weakness is a bit like mine I guess. She's too proud; she thinks she's way too important'. I nodded in thanks to the information, and our eyes turned to Thalia.

'Zeus' she said. 'Well, I guess he's paranoid. He's also a bit of a control freak, so I guess you could work on that, but seriously, I don't think the lord of the sky has many weaknesses. Maybe too proud'.

'Well, Poseidon's weaknesses' I paused for a moment, thinking. 'I guess he's moody at times. Um, perhaps a bit foolish at times, not too difficult to get round tactically, but a good warriors'.

'Ares is not particularly smart or tactically aware'. Clarisse said. 'I guess he's headstrong and proud, but a good warrior'.

'Thanks' I said, before shouting 'Good luck everyone' and we all shared a hug. No sooner had this happened, a voice rang magically threw the room.

'Would Annabeth Chase please proceed to the arena' the voice boomed. 'I repeat, would Annabeth Chase please proceed to the arena'.

'This is it then' she said, smiling nervously at me.

'Good luck' I said, pulling her into a hug. 'You'll do fine, I know it'.

'Thanks' she said, as the others said good luck, and she stepped out the door and into the corridor.

* * *

I was stood waiting for what seemed like hours, and all I could do was listen to the screams and roars of the crowd, and pace around the room. Every half-hour, another name was called, so I was left on my own, nerves eating me up. After an age, the loudspeaker-voice spoke. 'Would Perseus Jackson please proceed into the arena'. I picked my shield up of the chair in the side of the room, and studied it. It was another expanding one, made by Tyson, my half-brother, after I lost the original in a mad panic to get away from the demon, Kampê. This shield was exactly like the old one, except some more pictures had been added, like Tyson leading the Cyclopes against Typhon, one of Annabeth and I kissing on the night after we defeated Kronos, and one of campers burning funeral shrouds of dead campers, killed in the struggle. The shield gave me strength, and I felt I couldn't let Tyson down.

'Come on then' I muttered to myself, and I stepped through the door and hurried down the corridor.

* * *

I emerged in a massive arena, and what I saw shocked me. The arena floor itself was a normal size, but the stands must have been able to seat thirty-thousand people, easily. I looked around and saw a group of demi-gods, my friends, sitting in the front row, shouting 'go go Jackson', as well as 'Camp half-blood'. The rest of the stand was full, with all sorts of gods, minor and major, as well as satyrs, Cyclopes, river spirits, tree spirits and even, hell, even Briares was here. I still was looking around in awe, when suddenly, a gate started to open and Ares stepped out. We walked over to each other, and walked to the gladiatorial box.

'I give you, in the orange corner, Perseus Jackson' the loudspeaker man said. 'And in the blue corner, Ares, god of war'.

'Hope you're feeling lucky, punk' he said, and I must have looked nervous, because he laughed. I managed to regain my courage.

'I'm looking forward to smashing you, this year' I replied, before asking him 'By the way, do we have to do the, hail blah-blah gladiator speech'.

'Yes' he grumbled. I looked up to the box, where the "Caesar" would sit. I growled. It was Hades.

'Oh great' I said sarcastically.

'Yeah, I know. Stupid corpse breath'. At this moment Hades got up, and looked at us with a cunning smile.

'So, warriors' he began, obviously liking his sense of power. 'What do you say'.

'We who are about to die, salute you' Ares and I said in unison, and at these words, I started to get a bit worried. We turned to each other, and drew our swords. All around us, the crowds cheered. 'Get ready to die, punk' he said. I slid my blade along his blade, testing him.

'Come to get your butt owned' I replied, sounding braver than I felt. Suddenly, in a move that took about a second, he swept his sword at me, forcing me to block it before taking my legs out and then smashed me on the back. Next thing I knew I was on the ground. The crowd cheered and I groaned.

'Not so clever now are you, punk' he said, grinning madly at me. I groaned again and slowly got to my feet.

'Ouch' I muttered. 'I didn't expect that'. I readied my sword and raised my shield, getting into fighting stance. Again he swung at me, only this time I was ready. I jumped backwards, dodging the sword, before thrusting all my weight forward on a counter. He could only just parry my blade away, and we backed up, grinning at each other. 'How do you like that?' I asked.

'Well done Jackson' he said, still smiling, but I could hear the bitterness in his voice. 'You've improved, learnt a few tricks'. Still grinning at each other, we began circling, occasionally exchanging blows. Behind us, the crowd started to boo. I realized it wasn't nearly entertaining enough for them.

'Well' I muttered. 'Let's get this show on the road'. I leapt forward, surprising Ares, and I swung my sword at his neck, which he just managed to knock away. He growled, and went on the offensive. He struck at me low and hard, which I parried away, and then followed it up with a swing to the head, which I just managed to knock aside. I countered to his head, which he knocked away easily.

'C'mon punk' he said. 'You're going to have to do better than that'. I struck at his face, but he blocked it. I struck again, and again, and again but he kept blocking the shots. Then a voice rang in my mind.

'_Ares has strength, that's all he has. Even strength has too bow to wisdom sometimes'_ Annabeth's voice said in my mind. I suddenly had an idea. The next time he attacked, I fell to the floor, and dropped riptide on the ground. I groaned.

'You're too easy to beat, punk' he said, walking up to me with his sword raised.

'Please… don't… Please… have mercy' I begged, but he just laughed.

'I've been waiting a long time for this' he said, and he put his sword against my neck, and I felt riptide appear in my hand, and he hadn't noticed it yet. Then he looked up at Hades, asking for the signal. Hades made the thumbs down side. Death. Or in this case, a sword through my chest and extreme pain. I gulped, and he smiled. He raised his sword to strike, and quicker than I thought I could move, I uncapped riptide and bought it up against his torso, and Ichor spurted everywhere. Ares screamed in pain, and then I realized something. Riptide wasn't fully out yet. Suddenly I felt sick. Riptide was growing, expanding inside him. The feeling of nausea overcame me, and I threw up on the sand. I let go of riptide and Ares collapsed, the blade still inside him. I turned and walked to Hades' box.

'I win' I said simply, chucking my blade into the ground because it looked cool, and then I disappeared down the tunnel.

* * *

I was greeted at the end of the tunnel by my friends. 'That was amazing Percy' I heard someone shout, just as the Stoll brothers came and lifted me onto their shoulders. I was tired, but I needed to find something out, so I told the Stoll brothers to drop me.

'Annabeth' I said. 'How did you guys do?' She blushed and kissed me on the lips.

'That was amazing, Percy' she said, hugging me. I broke away from her.

'I asked you a question' I pointed out.

'Yeah, well-'

Suddenly, the voice rang out through the stadium. Would all warriors proceed to the arena?'

As the eight of us walked back into the Arena, I could hear the audience shouting 'Jackson, Jackson' at the top of their voices. It was a great feeling, to hear thousands of people cheering your name, and I felt overjoyed. We marched into the middle and bowed to the crowds, and then to Hades. The voice then rang out, saying 'I give you Lord Hades'. Hades smiled and got up, waving at the crowd.

'Well done, heroes, warriors. It is time to announce the next round of fighters. In semi-final one, we have Athena against Zeus, and in semi-final two, we have Poseidon against Perseus Jackson, last of the heroes. Now, go back and prepare warriors' he shouted. I stood there, unable to move, shocked. None of my friends had won. I mean, I didn't expect Clarisse to beat Poseidon, but I expected maybe Thalia or Annabeth to win their fights. I looked at them, and they just looked disappointed with themselves. Eventually, Annabeth came over, took my hand and started to lead me down the tunnel.

'Let's go get you ready' she said in such a sweet voice, I couldn't help but wonder what she had in mind. As we got to the common room, I sunk into a chair and let out a sigh of relief. I had time to relax before my next fight.

'What you doing' Annabeth asked, pulling me out of the chair and drawing her dagger. 'You need practice'. I groaned, and I uncapped riptide. As I struck, the door opened, and Clarisse and Thalia walked in, saw us and gasped.

'Uh, practice' I muttered feebly, though I could tell they thought I was trying to kill Annabeth.

'Percy… uh, what are you doing' Thalia asked.

'We're just practicing' Annabeth answered. 'But I'll need your help to train him'.

'Annabeth, baby' I said. 'I'm invincible, I don't need to train'.

'Percy, one day that's going to be your downfall' all three girls said at once. I sighed. They would never accept that the fact that I was nearly invulnerable meant I was hard to kill and defeat.

'Fine' I said, readying my sword. I was going to show them how good of a warrior I am. First, Thalia came at me, swinging her mace. I ducked under her blow and punched her in the stomach, and she doubled over. Next Clarisse charged with 'Maimer', her electric spear (well, second electric spear actually, but that's a long story). I parried the blade with riptide before smashing her in the face with my shield, and she fell to the floor. I then leapt at Annabeth, tackling her to the floor, and holding riptide at her neck. 'I win' I said. The three girls groaned.

'Okay' Thalia groaned. 'I'll admit you're good'

'Thanks' I muttered. 'You've finally admitted that I'm good. It took you long enough'.

'Shut up, seaweed brain' Annabeth cut in.

'So' I asked enthusiastically. 'Do I still have to train?'

'Yes, you do' Annabeth said.

'I want revenge' Clarisse muttered, slowly getting to her feet.

'Okay' I sighed, letting them get back up and prepare themselves.

'Three, Two, one andddddddd… go' Annabeth said, lunging at me. I blocked and then proceeded to floor them again. We did this again and again. until we received a fifteen minute warning, and I started relax.

I was sitting down, listening to Clarisse and Thalia give me advice, when someone started to rub my back. 'Wha-?' I asked, stupidly.

'Shush' Annabeth giggled. 'It's a massage. It helps you relax'.

'Oh' I said, and let her go on with it.

'Perseus Jackson. Poseidon. Please proceed to the arena' the voice rang out. I got up, and put my wristwatch shield on my arm.

'Well, I guess this is it' I said.

'Yes' agreed Thalia, as she pulled me into a hug. 'Well, best of luck'. I nodded my thanks.

'Good luck, Prissy' Clarisse muttered, giving me a gruff hug. Wow, some things surprise me.

'Thanks' I said.

Annabeth rushed up to me. 'Good luck' she whispered, before kissing me passionately on the lips. When we broke apart she muttered 'remember what we told you'.

'See ya later then' I said, and they headed to the stands while I headed to the Arena floor.

* * *

I walked up to the steps into the Arena, and the crowd roared in excitement and anticipation of what was about to happen. From the door opposite me my dad, Poseidon, god of the seas stepped out and I was immediately scared. He wore shining gold armor, and was armed like a retiarius gladiator. You know, with the trident and net. Anyway, we walked to the centre and the noise from the crowd dropped to almost silence.

'We who are about to die, salute you' we shouted at Hades, both appalled at what we had to say. We turned to each other and my dad smirked at me.

'I'm sorry I have to do this Percy' he said and fear coursed through me.

'What, You're sorry that you have to get your butt whooped'. I replied, trying to sound braver than I felt.

'Huh, you reckon do you?'

'Gladiators… Fight' Hades shouted, and the crowd roared. I swung riptide and he blocked the strike away, before jabbing at me with his trident. I only just had time to raise my shield and parry the strike. I slashed with riptide, and Poseidon blocked it. I then swung again and I hit him on the shoulder, but it just slid down the curve in his armor. He grunted from the force of the hit, but he stabbed back at me and the right tip of the blade evaded my shield and embedded itself in my shoulder, and I screamed in pain. Poseidon twisted the blade as he pulled it out and I screamed, bright red blood splattering everywhere, and the crowd gasped. I looked up and saw Poseidon looking shocked, not quite believing he'd just stabbed me.

'Percy… I'm- I am so sorry' he whispered.

'S'okay' I gasped through the pain. He looked like the guilt was eating him up. I used this distraction to summon all the water out of the cups that the crowd had, and doused myself in it. I immediately felt the wound in my shoulder close up and the pain left me. I stood up, and the whole crowd, with the exception of Hades cheered, who looked downright annoyed. 'Okay, so how about round two?' I asked.

'I guess' he said, before swimming his trident like a sledgehammer. I parried with my sword and then smashed him in the face with my shield, shattering his nose. He grunted, and swung at me wildly, blinded by the fine mist of golden blood that had shot out his nose. I ducked under his trident and stuck my blade into his stomach.

'I'm sorry dad' I said. 'I win'. He nodded, gasping through the pain.

'Can- can you t-take the sword out?' he asked weakly.

'Oh, uh… sure' I said, as I pulled the sword out of his stomach. He smiled at me, before collapsing on top of me. I just managed to support his weight, before the arena medics appeared around me.

'We'll take it from here' one of them said, and I nodded. They put Poseidon onto a stretcher and then disappeared. The crowd was screaming, shouting about my victory. I walked out of the arena and onto the streets of Olympus, annoyed at what I had had to do.

* * *

I was greeted yet again by the half-bloods, and Annabeth ran up to me and threw her arms around me. 'Ow' I muttered. My arm was still sore

'Oh, sorry' she said sheepishly, letting go of me quickly.

'Whoa Percy, that was some serious butt-kicking their' Travis said, and Conner nodded in agreement.

'Thanks guys' I replied. 'Uh, by the way, who won the other semi?'

'Athena' they replied, which shocked me. I had expected Zeus to win.

'What, you mean Zeus didn't win?'

'Uh, no. She looked pretty determined to get to the final. I guess she either wanted to beat Poseidon for the rivalry, or she wants to kill you for dating her daughter' Connor said, and I felt my face pale.

'Crap' I muttered. 'Crap. I hadn't thought of that'. Just then, Annabeth appeared next to me. I figured that she was talking to Thalia.

'What's wrong, seaweed brain' she asked. 'You look ill'.

'It's just, I have to fight your mom. And well, you know, we're not exactly on the best of terms'.

'Oh, you're worried that she'll kill you for going out with me' she said and I nodded, starting to feel vaguely sick.

'You'll be fine. After all, you just disposed two other gods, so I doubt she'll beat you'.

I nodded, but wasn't really reassured. 'I guess you're right. Anyway, I'll be back in a sec. I need a piss' and with that, I dashed off towards the toilet.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, and I heard someone else walk into the bathroom. 'Percy. Percy are you there' a voice, it sounded like Grover's said.

'Uhhhhhh. Yeah I'm here' I said, before flushing the toilet and stepping out the cubicle.

'Uh, so you needed a piss?' he looked at me like he didn't believe it.

'Uh, yeah'.

'Seriously, because no-one needs a piss for that-'

'Okay, okay, I was being sick'. I said, and Grover looked satisfied, before he came over to me and put his arm around me.

'What's wrong?' he asked, and I told him about my fears of what Athena was going to do me, for going out with Annabeth. He immediately paled and looked away from me. 'Oh, I hadn't thought of that' he muttered under his breath. 'She is so gonna kill him'

'Hey, I am here ya know' he turned, looking surprised, as if he had forgotten about me.

'Oh, yeah sorry. Anyway, you're on' and with that, we walked out, and we separated, and I walked towards the Arena.

* * *

I got a serious sense of déjà vu as I walked up the steps and into the arena, where Athena was waiting, spear and shield in her hands. _Great_ I thought to myself _like Annabeth, always early, always prepared_. As I stepped into the arena and the crowd erupted. I started walking towards the centre of the arena, spinning around and stretching my arms out, accepting their applause. This got the crowd going even more. Then I quickly jogged to the side to shake the crowd's hands, when a girl of about eighteen shoved me a piece of paper and a pen.

'To who?' I asked.

'Hemera' she said. Wow, I now had the goddess of daylight asking for my autograph. I signed it with _to Hemera. Perseus Jackson_. I handed her the paper and walked into the middle of the arena, still acting cool. As I reached the centre I realized Athena was smirking. I ignored her and turned to face Hades.

'Those who are about to die, salute you' we both said, saluting him. We turned to each other.

'You're going down fast and hard, O mighty one' I growled. She seemed surprised that I had said something, but she recovered her composure and smiled.

'You wish' she replied, before she jabbed at me with her spear. I hit my wristwatch and it opened up, blocking the shot, and I uncapped riptide. I swung the blade at her but she raised her shield and parried it away. She stabbed at me, and I bought my sword down on the spear shaft, snapping it. She looked shocked as the point clattered to the ground, before she growled at me and drew her sword. She swung at me madly and I ducked, weaved, countered. She struck again and I could tell she was getting even madder. My senses went into overdrive. I blocked, ducked, dodged rolled, countered, but I was being forced backwards. The crowd roared, gasped, and screamed at the same time. Then, suddenly, Athena moved with such speed that I couldn't react. Next thing I knew Riptide was flying through the air and I had a sword against my throat.

'Let's not overreact' I managed to croak, as the crowd gasped, and I was forced backwards slowly.

'I think not Jackson' she said, smirking. I was getting desperate. Then it came to me. I moved, not backwards like she was expecting, but down and forwards. I popped up inside her sword and smashed her in the face with my shield, but her helmet protected her. She growled and took my legs away with a kick. I fell to the ground but I remembered that I was in a fight, so sat up. Suddenly, a silhouette covered me, and I raised my shield instinctively, and there was the familiar sound of metal hitting metal. Athena brought her sword down again and again. 'You-will-never-go-out-with-my-daughter' she growled, striking me every time she said a word. I got to my feet in one powerful movement but as I moved my shield arm, her blade clanged the back of it, and it was ripped off my arm. Crap. Athena smirked as she swung her blade and pain exploded in my stomach. I looked down and saw a gash running the width of my body, but I didn't go down. She smiled, and stabbed her sword into my shoulder, and I screamed in pain. _Evil bitch_ I managed to think through the pain, and suddenly there was another explosion of pain as she twisted the blade all the way round, which in turn twisted my cartilage. She twisted her blade again, and I roared in pain, then she slid the blade out. I groaned, but my relief was short lived, as she stabbed the sword through my stomach, before withdrawing it and kicking my legs away. As I gasped, a bronze flash came over me and I felt a savage explosion in my heart. She had stabbed me in the heart, and walked away, the blade still I my heart. As darkness took me I heard the crowd screaming and the medics appear, and then black.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter four. I hope you liked it.**

**So, I am not updating till I get ten reviews, so get reviewing if you want more. I'm not going to ask for no-flamers, because I don't mind. I'll just take it.**

**Sorry it was a bit late, but it is the last week of term (woohoo), plus it was my eight soon to be nine brothers party on saturday and sunday morning, so I was tired. And I watched "The Damned United" which is a brilliant film, so I was tired.**

**Raidersforthewin A.K.A. Tom**


	5. We Play Football With The Gods

**I'm back, and here's chapter five.**

**Wooooooooohoooooo! It's the summer holidays. It's brilliant.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Percy Jackson? No. Do I own Annabeth? No. Do I own the Oakland Raiders? I wish. Do I own anything? Not really.**

**Enjoy**

**6. We Play Football with the Gods**

I was in a pit. It was Tartarus. 'Well Young Hero, it seems you have enemies inside you're precious Olympian council, as well as on the outside' Kronos said, taunting me.

'What do you want' I muttered.

'This is your last chance to join me. Next time, I will pound you into the ground' He replied.

'I will never join you' I growled.

Suddenly, Kronos' voice got sadder. 'Don't leave me Percy, don't leave me'.

* * *

'Don't leave me Percy. Come back to me, Wake up' a voice, one that I couldn't forget. Annabeth's voice. I heard a beep-beep-beep in the back and she gasped. 'Percy, you're alive'.

'Well' I croaked as I opened my eyes. 'I'm kind of hard to kill. You know, curse of Achilles and all'.

'Well, yes' she huffed. I leaned up and kissed her passionately. The problem was I had no idea why I was here

'So' I asked. 'How long was I out for?'

'Percy, you've been out for nine hours'

'What! How could I have been out for-?' I shouted

'Percy, for the last two hours the doctors reckoned you wouldn't wake at all'. She said, tears coming to her eyes.

'Oh' I gasped shocked. Then I remembered something. 'Where's your Mom' I growled. 'I'm going to kill her'.

'No, she'll just hurt you again' she started sobbing again. _Damn _I thought _I'm rubbish with crying girls_.

'Whoa, Annabeth, what's wrong' I said, as I pulled her into a hug.

'I just, I just don't want to lose you' she managed to splutter.

'Ahem' said someone behind me. I turned to see Malcolm, the assistant counselor for the Athena cabin, blushing furiously and looking at the floor. 'Um, I been told by Chiron to come and fetch you Annabeth. And I guess you as well, seeming as you're awake'.

'Why?' I asked. 'Why exactly do we need to go?'

'Uh, the competitions still on' Malcolm replied.

'Oh' I replied. 'Surely you've played some other games while I've been… ah, out cold'.

'Um, well, we lost the basketball 68-121 and got hammered in the chariot racing' and with that, we followed him out the door.

* * *

As I walked into our common room, I was greeted by cheers. 'Hey Perce, you survived' Travis said.

'Yeah, somehow. So what sport are we playing' I asked.

'We just had a vote, and we're playing football' Clarisse said. 'We're in the middle of making the team sheet'.

'Okay, give it here' I said, and Clarisse handed me the team sheet. It read.

Quarterback:

Running Back: Grover Underwood

Full Back: Travis Stoll

Wide Receivers: Connor Stoll, Annabeth Chase, Jake Mason, Malcolm Xavier, Nico Di Angelo.

Center: Sherman Phobes

Tight End: Chris Rodriguez

Left Tackle:

Right Tackle:

Left Guard:

Right Guard:

I didn't bother reading the defenses side of the sheet. Why would I be interested in defense? 'Why is there no quarterback or any guards?' I asked.

'Because we haven't decided on the quarterback and we don't want to make the offensive line till after the quarterback is chosen' Clarisse said, like it should be obvious. 'Anyway, I guess you want to play Annabeth?' she added, and Annabeth nodded.

'I'll go quarterback' I said and I got a shocked reaction from everyone.

'What, _you_?' Clarisse said.

'Yeah, well I played a bit' I replied. Next to me, Annabeth sighed.

'What handed are you, Percy' she asked.

'Right' I said. 'Why?'

'So we can make the offensive line and you know, put the best blockers on your blindside, which is your left side'

'Oh, yeah' I said, surprised that this hadn't clicked earlier. Then again, I guess Annabeth calls me seaweed brain for a reason. 'Wait a sec. I want Clarisse and Thalia on my blindside'.

'Um, okay' Thalia said, looking a bit shocked. Clarisse wrote this down on the team sheet and with that, Thalia said 'let's go' and led us out to the locker rooms.

* * *

I was getting changed in the men's locker room, putting on my orange shirt, a bit like the Denver Broncos tops, and dark blue pants, when everything started going weird. And I don't mean weird as in everything's normal, but something's a bit wrong, I mean weird like, Oh crap, everything's gone blue. I mean it really had. Everything was blue, but a lot of blue light seemed to be radiating from one of the showers. I walked towards it slowly, and I was aware of eyes on me. I was about to open it when someone put their hand on my shoulder. 'Percy' they said. 'Are you alright'. I turned, and everything went back to normal. Then, Chris removed his hand from my shoulder. 'Are you alright?' he asked, while handing me my helmet.

'Yeah, I'm fine' I said, and I put the helmet on my head. 'Now let's go and kick some god butt' and with that, I led the team out onto the locker rooms, and into the last meeting room.

* * *

'Gods' I swore. 'Is this going to take much longer?' We were in the meeting room, and we were trying to learn the playbook. It was _so _boring. I mean, I just wanted to get out there and start throwing the football around and owning some godly butt, but no, we _had _to stay inside for a few hours and learn every play off by heart.

'No, it won't. We just have to learn the plays out of the gun and then we'll be done' Annabeth said. The only good thing about the clothing she wore was that it was quite tight fitting around the chest, but I don't want to see her wearing it again. It made her look butch, a bit like Clarisse looks normally, I guess. Anyway, I just sighed and looked back at the video monitor in front of me, and then down at the paper in my lap. The video monitor was showing some play over and over again, and Annabeth was trying to drill it in to our heads. After another hour of this, Annabeth came over to me and whispered in my ear 'You're quarterback, so you get up there and talk about what you expect from them, and remember that you know your own skills, but none of the rest of us, apart from Grover, have ever seen you play'. I nodded and walked to the front of the room.

'Hey' I said. _Great Percy, you're awkward already _I thought. 'So, as you should know, I'm playing quarterback today, so I've just got to tell you my style'. I looked around, and I became aware that everybody's eyes were on me. 'Well, I guess I like to throw the ball deep a lot of the time, and I'm also a big fan of running myself if I see an opportunity. Um, also I move around a lot, when I'm throwing, and at times I lose concentration and either throw a crap ball or fail to notice incoming tackles, so some good blocking would be welcomed. So uh, any questions'.

Chris put his hand up immediately 'Just so I know, how often do you throw to tight-ends, and how much blocking do you expect us to do'.

'Um, I guess I throw to tight-ends quite a lot, but a lot of the time I only expect you to go and try to catch the ball is after you've decided whether we need any more blockers. I also expect the running back and full back to block sometimes'. At this point Chris put his thumbs up, and Grover nodded. He already knew this. Then Annabeth put her hand up.

'So, you want us to run deep a lot of the time?' she asked, and I nodded.

'Also, I would like to add that my footwork isn't the best, and neither is my agility' I said. 'So um, let's get out there and kick some godly butt, because we can win this' and with that, I led a sea of orange and blue out the tunnel and onto the pitch.

* * *

I walked up to the halfway point with Annabeth and Clarisse following me, and from the gods side, who were wearing goldy yellow top with black pants, came Athena, Zeus and Ares. The referee would be a naiad. As we approached she called to me 'heads or tails'.

'Tails' I replied, looking at the naiad. She flipped the coin, and it rotated in the air, falling slowly. It hit the ground. Tails it was.

'Tails' the naiad said. 'Do you want to chose ends or choose whether to kick or receive'. I just stared at her, not knowing what to do.

'We'll kick' Annabeth said from somewhere behind me. The naiad looked at me and I nodded my approval, before I turned to Annabeth.

'Let's get the kick defense on, then' I said, and we turned and started walking back to the team, with Clarisse in tow. We got the kick off team on, and as I exited, I started to grumble about not getting on the field first, and Clarisse wheeled round.

'Shut up, you selfish bastard' she shot at me. I growled at her. 'Oh, has seaweed brain forgotten how to speak?' she added.

'Shut up, and only Annabeth-' I started to mumble.

'Oh yes, I forgot, only Annabeth calls you seaweed brain' She cut in, and I blushed furiously.

'Shut up' I repeated. 'Fat piece of-'

'What?' she screamed, bunching her fists. 'What did you just say?' I knew I shouldn't have said anything, but my anger got the better of me.

'I said shut – up. – Fat – piece – of –' I said slowly, saying out the syllables. Just then, she snapped, throwing a punch at me. I sidestepped, and I could hear a voice shouting to break it up, but I sidestepped and swung a punch at her gut, and she didn't move fast enough, she groaned, and I was about to hit her again when someone pulled me back. I was off balance so we both tumbled to the ground. I looked round and saw I was lying next to Connor. I struggled to my feet, winded, and saw that Annabeth was struggling to hold Clarisse back.

'Stop it, both of you' Annabeth said, with so much authority I thought it was her mom standing there for a minute. 'Calm down Clarisse, save it for the enemy' she said, before turning to glare at me. 'And you' she growled. 'Get changed, you're not playing' before turning to Will Solace, and she smiled sweetly. 'Will you play quarterback Will'.

'Um, I guess' he replied shocked, at the same time I shouted 'What?'.

Annabeth glared at me 'You heard me, go and get changed' I sighed and walked back down the tunnel.

* * *

I stripped out of my clothes and took a shower, furious at everything, and I listened to the roars of the crowd, when suddenly, a voice shook through the stadium. 'So here we are, at half time, the score being 63-0 to the gods'. My mind was shocked. 63-0, that's like, the worse score ever, probably. It suddenly occurred to me that the team would be coming in for the half time break, so I walked out the back way, and waited outside it. Then, there was a rumbling of footsteps.

'Gods, I didn't think it would be that hard' I heard Annabeth say.

'I'm sorry' I heard Will say. 'I'm playing crap'.

'No you're not, it's a tough game out there' Annabeth said sympathetically.

'Yeah right' he growled. 'I haven't thrown a completion. It's only thanks to Grover we've made any distance at all'. I heard an awkward silence, before Conner spoke up.

'Where's Percy, anyway?'

'I dunno, but I'm going to kill him when I find him' Annabeth growled. At this, I gulped and walked through the door.

'Hey guys, ya miss me?' I said brightly.

'No' Annabeth and Clarisse replied.

'Yes' everyone else said.

'So' I said. 'You have a bit of a problem. I have a problem. I'm sure there's a way we can solve both of them'. Everyone nodded, except Annabeth and Clarisse, who just glared. 'So, here I go. Clarisse, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight, and I'm so sorry. I've done my bit, so do you accept it'.

'I accept' Clarisse grumbled. 'Now go and get changed'. I smiled and went into the changing room.

* * *

I walked out onto the pitch, and walked over to where we were starting the play from, the twenty yard line. 'Well, some surprising news' the commentator said. 'Perseus Jackson is recalled to the quarterback position, after being dropped after brawling with left tackle Clarisse La Rue'. I smirked, and Will's voice echoed over the headphones in the helmet.

'Let's see what you can do Jackson. We're going quick tight end pass'

I nodded to myself, and came up behind Sherman. 'Hike' I said and he thrust the ball into my hands. I ran back, faked the hand-off to Grover and looked downfield. There was no-one open, I checked right, no-one coming.

'Percy' someone shouted, and then I was flying through the air. I hit the ground hard and groaned, and looked up to see Ares standing over me.

'Got ya that time punk' he said.

'Oof' I said, getting to my feet. 'Sorry guys'.

'Don't worry Percy' Thalia said. 'It was crap blocking anyway'. I looked down, and discovered that I was standing on the ten yard line, and had second and twenty.

'Do half-back smash' Will said through the headphones. I walked over to Grover, and made sure he knew what he was doing, before I approached Sherman.

'Snap' I said, sprinting backwards with the ball in my hands, then handing it off to Grover who was tackled immediately, and bought down for a third and twenty-three.

'Off hand it to Grover for the big running play' Will said, as Grover got up. He didn't look to good.

'Right' I said, thinking on my feet. 'I'm changing the play. We are going four verticals, with no tight end and one running back, Grover. Three receivers right, one left, Grover, down the middle'. Thalia nodded in agreement. I walked up to Sherman while everyone got in position. I stamped my foot, and the ball was thrust into my hand. I sprinted back, fake handing off to Grover, who ran to help block, and then when he discovered he didn't need to, he ran, becoming an extra receiver. I slowly walked backwards, while looking downfield. Then, I saw a flash of gold out the corner of my eye. Annabeth. I threw the ball hard, and it flew forty yards downfield, evading the safety and cornerback and dropped straight into her arms. She looked a little surprised but got over it quickly, and she started running. Just as she crossed the fifty, Athena charged into her, knocking her over.

'Yes' Thalia shouted. 'You did it seaweed brain'. I just grinned as we ran up and congratulated Annabeth, and not long after that they turned to me.

'That was a great throw' Travis said, as we chest bumped.

'Thanks' I replied. 'Now let's get this show on the road'.

'Okay' Thalia replied. We lined up again, and we decided to go Pa Wr In. I stood behind Sherman. I stamped my foot, and the ball was thrust into my hand, and I legged it backwards faking a hand-off to both Grover and Travis, the former helped out blocking, and the latter crashed through the defensive line, causing confusion in the midst of the safeties, and as planned, this left a receiver open. Yet again, this was Annabeth. I threw the ball, and this time she had to jump to get it, but there was no-one within ten yards with her. Just then, as I watched to see what happened, I was tackled rather ferociously. As I hit the floor pain shot up my right shoulder, and I realized it hadn't healed. I opened my eyes and saw a man standing above me. He turned away, and I saw he had 'Hercules' written on the back of his shirt.

'Crap' I said.

'So, Chase makes it to the seventeen for the camp, and they seem to be putting together a good looking drive here' the commentator said. 'But they may have more trouble, as quarterback Jackson took a late hit from Hercules and hasn't gotten up'. At this, there was a lot of shouting, and then my teammates were around me.

'Are you alright?' Grover asked, as Thalia pulled me up.

'Ow Ow Ow' I replied, wincing in pain.

'Crap, I think it's broken' Annabeth said.

'Well, give him some nectar and ambrosia' Connor said.

'We can't' Annabeth replied glumly. 'He's still maxed out from his earlier injuries'.

'I'm fine' I gasped. 'I'll play on'.

'No Percy, you can't' Annabeth said angrily.

'I'll play. Besides, who else have you got?' Annabeth must have realized I wouldn't back down, because she nodded reluctantly. I walked gingerly over to Sherman, took the ball out and gave it to Grover to work his magic, and he ran down field, only to be stopped at the nine. 'Great play Grover' I shouted, and he hugged me. 'Ow' I said.

'Oh, sorry' he apologized, and I just shrugged.

'Well, the camp team could get some points on the board here, but news from the bench is that Jackson has a broken arm' the commentator said. The crowd groaned, and someone on the bench decided to go with a passing play. I walked over to Sherman, and as he thrust the ball into my hands, pain shot through my shoulder. I ran back and faked the hand off to Travis, before turning and, trusting my instinct and receiver, through the ball hard to my left to Connor, and he groped at it, fumbling it in the air before catching it and getting tackled on the four. I sighed, and walked over to where the offensive line was set up, and received the ball from the gun. I faked the hand-off to Grover who dived crazily into the offensive line, and disrupted them, while I looked downfield. I realized that a pass wasn't going to work.

'Block' I screamed at my receivers, and I pointed at where I was going to do. I dashed for where Connor and Jake were blocking Athena. I smiled, but when I got to the one, she slipped through and tackled me. Fortunately, I managed to truck through her and she bounced off, leaving me in the end zone. Unfortunately, I trucked with my left shoulder, and I heard it crack. However, my pain didn't end there, as I was mobbed immediately by my whole team, and I was carried off the pitch to our bench, where Chiron came up to me.

'Percy' he smiled. 'How's the arm'

'Not great' I groaned. 'I heard it crack when I ran through Athena'.

'Hmm' he pondered. 'I'm going to give you some Ambrosia'

'But I've already had tons' I complained.

'I think it's passed out your system though' he said, and with that he handed me some and I felt a warm, tingly sensation in my shoulder as I ate it. As it happened, we scored the field goal, and I wasn't put on the field again, but our defense tightened up and in the last quarter we only conceded a field goal, which means we won the second half seven-three, but lost overall sixty six to seven.

Then, the commentator spoke. 'As the series score is four-nil, the tournament is over. However, the scouts have arrived back and the gods will hold an emergency council with the demi-gods'.

'Well, we'd better get going then' Chiron stated.

* * *

**Look, it's a filler chapter, okay. I know it seems weird, but trust me, it's sort of important for future events.**

**I've got the lot's of things coming up, so I don't know when I'll update.**

**Please review. I love you guys.**

**Tom**


	6. We Hold Council with the Gods

**Here I am again with chapter six**

**Anyway, I'm going on holiday to the Isle of Wight for a week, so I won't be able to update, as my grandparents don't have a computer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't look like Rick Riordan, which means I can't be Rick Riordan, which means I can't own Percy Jackson. **

**6. We Hold Council with the Gods**

'Rachel' Annabeth shouted, as she ran up to the girl and hugged her.

'Annabeth' Rachel cried back, returning the hug. Girls can be so weird. First Annabeth hates Rachel, now they're like, best friends. Oh well, I guess I'll never get why.

'So Rachel' I asked casually. 'What are you doing here?'

'Oh' she said, shocked. I'm here just so that if you talk about anything here, I can give you a prophecy'.

'Ah' I said, and it was followed by an awkward silence, which I was saved from saying anything by the gods walking in.

'So' Zeus said. 'The scouts have returned, and we have a problem'.

'What Problem?' I asked.

'Well son' Poseidon started. 'You know the other gods are coming back into this world'.

'Yep' I said.

'Well, there's a diplomatic meeting going on in Norway, and for reasons we can't reveal to you, none of us can make it, but we still need to send a party. So, we were wondering whether any of you guys can do it, as a quest'.

'Yeah' I answered. 'I'll do it. Will you?' I asked Annabeth.

'Sure' she said. 'But what is the status with the gods, just so we know?'

'Well, they are annoyed with us, and just want to talk at the moment, but I'm sure if we don't make an agreement then there will be a war' Zeus said. I gulped. And then I realized the green mist around my feet.

'Whoa' I said, and then I realized what it was. It was the Oracle of Delphi speaking.

_The one who saved the gods_

_Will be the greatest against all odds_

_He again will hold the key_

_To win or lose for eternity_

'Ok' I said. 'What was that about?' as Rachel returned to normal. I turned to Apollo, as he was god of prophecies, and waited for an answer.

'Hmm' he said, while he thought to himself. 'I wonder… nah, it can't… actually yes'

'Lord Apollo' I asked. 'What are you on about' he just turned to me and smirked.

'Rachel' he said. 'Can we hear the great prophecy please?'

'But I-' I started.

'Shush' Apollo said, before the mist started again.

_Seven half-bloods will answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

'Yeah' I said. 'I know this'. But then the oracle spoke again.

_The one who saved the gods_

_Will be the greatest against all odds_

_He again will hold the key_

_To win or lose for eternity_

'Okaaaay' I said. 'Um, does this means I've got the weight of the world on my shoulders again'.

'Yes, my son' Poseidon said. 'I am truly sorry about this'.

'Nah, its fine' I sighed. 'I just thought it might be someone else's go' I added, before something clicked. 'Wait a sec- did the oracle just say that… that I was the greatest'.

'Gods' Thalia said. 'I knew he would bring that up. I'm surprise his head doesn't rub along the floor now'.

'Percy, don't say anything about it, or I will personally rip out your guts' Annabeth said.

'Touchy, touchy' I said. 'But you have to admit, it's pretty cool'. Everybody just groaned. 'Okay, okay. But seriously, who else wants to come on this quest'. To my surprise, only one person volunteered. Thalia. I mean, why wouldn't anyone want to go somewhere with me. I was a total legend.

'Okay, you can come' I said. 'Do I need a prophecy' I asked Apollo, who nodded.

'Okay then' I said to Rachel. 'I guess I need a prophecy about the quest'. She nodded and for the third time in an hour, Green smoke started billowing from her mouth.

_Three shall go east to the land of snow_

_It will not be easy and they'll get there in tow_

_Of the other gods, who wait for them_

_Even I don't know what will happen then_

A few people laughed, and even Apollo looked perplexed. 'Um, that was weird' Thalia said.

'Yes' Dionysus agreed dryly. 'It was wasn't it?'

'Um, so what now?' I asked.

'Well Percy, we'll go back to camp and then you'll have a few days to pack and say goodbye, before leaving on your quest' Chiron said, and I nodded. Then Chiron started talking again. 'Lord Hermes, can you magically transport us back to camp'.

Hermes nodded 'Of course I can'. He then walked over to us and told us to shut our eyes, and as I did, I felt a weird tingling sensation. When I opened my eyes we were back at camp.

'Thanks' I muttered, and then Hermes disappeared.

'Well kids, its past curfew, so you'll be off to your cabins, and the three of you who are going on a quest, you can have a full day here tomorrow but will have to leave the next day'.

'Okay' I said. 'But how are we going to get their'

'Percy, you could call your father for a boat' Annabeth said. I nodded, before I kissed her briefly on the lips and walked into my cabin.

* * *

Luke appeared in my sleep again. He looked happy, and then I realized he wasn't alone. Behind him were two demi-gods, who also looked happy. They were both familiar. 'Silena, Beckendorf' I cried. 'What are you doing here? Alright Luke'.

'Well, when Luke told us we could communicate with you through dreams, we jumped at the chance' Beckendorf said.

'We watched the fighting' Luke said. 'You were pretty good, although how you didn't beat Athena I don't know. You were actually decent as a quarterback though, which surprised me'.

'So, is there any reason you want to talk to me' I asked.

Luke shrugged 'No, not really, but I like talking to you. I mean, it's great down here, but it gets a bit depressing partying with people who have been dead a long time. The only thing that cheered me up was that I got to meet Michael Jackson'.

'You got to meet-'

'Yes I did, but that doesn't matter. Last time you said something about Chris?'.

'Well, he had his madness cured and now he's-'

'Yes, well tell him I'm sorry for sending him to the labyrinth, and I'll hope he'll forgive me, along with you and the other demi-gods'.

'Don't worry man, you're forgiven. I forgive you, Annabeth forgives you, and I'm sure everyone else forgives you. On another note, are you guys allowed to leave Elysium?'

'Uh, no, but when you save the world again that could be part of your bargain' Silena said.

'Okay I will' I said.

'You're going to wake up. Remember what I told you about the spirits' Luke said, and then I woke up.

* * *

'Hey Perce, get up' Said a hyper sounding Grover from outside my cabin.

'Eh' I mumbled, before shooting out of bed and into the showers. I had just seen my alarm clock and it said eleven o'clock. After showering I quickly put on a shirt and jeans, as well as my new (alright, newish) green converse all-stars. I headed outside, and was immediately tackled into a massive hug by Grover.

'I'm gonna miss you, buddy' he said.

'Uh Grover, how many cups of coffee have you had today?' I asked.

'Hmm' he said, thinking. 'I think I've had seven'.

'Whoa' I said, shocked. 'Is it even possible to drink that much coffee?' He just shrugged.

'Oh, by the way, Annabeth and Thalia want to see you in the Zeus cabin' he said, and then he wondered off. _Well that was weird_ I thought, as I walked over to the Zeus cabin. When I got there, I knocked on the door.

'Come in' I heard a voice, probably Thalia's, say. I stepped in, and gasped. I had never really been inside the Zeus cabin, and it was massive. I mean, it had two floors, and I guess it was kind of like a big, golden barn. Sitting on one of the chairs in the lounge area (posh, I know) was a girl dressed in all black, and the most beautiful girl in the world.

'Thalia, Annabeth' I greeted them. They both nodded in response. 'So' I asked. 'Any more ideas on the ship' Thalia just grunted, but Annabeth was more helpful

'Like I said Percy' Annabeth started. 'You'll have to ask your dad for a ship'.

'Huh' I groaned. 'It's harder than you think. I have to give a sacrifice or something'

'We know. We're trying to think of something to sacrifice'.

'Okay' I said, and just then the conch horn went, signaling lunch.

* * *

Later, I was practicing my fighting for the quest, when my advanced battle reactions sensed something. I turned and thrust with my sword. _Clang_. Standing in front of me was Chiron, with his blade out. 'Calm down, young hero'

's-sorry' I stammered, before I regained my composure. 'So what do you want?'

'I just wanted to talk to you about you know, the great prophecy'.

'Oh. So what about it?'

'I want to make sure you're okay with it. I mean, you've got the fate of world on your shoulders again'

I shrugged. 'There's nothing I can do about it. I'll just take it as it comes'. Chiron looked at me in wonder, before he turned and left. Just then, an Aphrodite child came rushing into the arena.

'Percy' she said. 'Everyone's playing a game of truth or dare in our cabin, and everyone wants you there'.

'Okay' I said. 'I'll come'. And with that she shrieked in delight and dragged me off to the Aphrodite cabin.

* * *

**There's chapter six, I hope you liked it.**

**It's another short chapter, so I'm sorry, but in two chapters time they'll start the quest**

**Please review, because it makes me feel good (i better have twenty five reviews when I get back, or else)**

**Tom**


	7. Truth or Dare

**Here's Chapter four.**

**I have succesfully survived my trip to the Isle of Wight, and didn't really do much there. My Grandparents don't have a computer, so I played football and soccer with my brother.**

**Disclaimer: Am I Rick Riordan? No, because I am Stephan Kiessling. Well, not really, but I look like him.**

**I hope you like it.**

**8. Truth or Dare**

I walked in, and everybody cheered, although that was only because I was the last to arrive. 'Finally' Thalia said, rolling her eyes at me.

'Well sorry' I said. 'So, who's going first?'

'I will' Nico said. 'So… Thalia, truth or dare?'

'Umm… dare, I think'

'Okay' Nico said, before he turned to Jake Mason and started whispering to him. 'Excellent. Alright Thalia, I dare you to get a makeover from the Aphrodite cabin'. Thalia paled, but got up and went to get her makeover. Basically, she just went up the other end of the cabin while the Aphrodite girls squealed and surrounded her. When they walked away and sat down, Thalia had tons of make-up on, like mascara, eye shadow, lipstick, and the like. Everybody started laughing.

'Annabeth, truth or dare?' she said.

'Um. Dare' Annabeth said, and Thalia smiled.

'I dare you to go sit on Percy's lap' I blushed slightly, and so did she, but as we were going out, we were fine with it. The only reason we blushed was because, well, you don't need to know that.

'Okay, then' She said as she sat down, and I nuzzled my mouth into her neck. 'Um, Juniper, truth or dare?'

'Truth please' Juniper said.

'Um… have you ever liked another satyr or person while you've been going out with Grover?' With this, Grover paled, and I bit back a laugh.

'There was one, his name was Andrew. He was hot' she said gushingly, and Grover looked like he might be sick. We all gasped, but she just laughed. 'Grover, I was joking. There's never been anyone but you'. I burst out laughing. You should have seen the look on Grover's face. It was hilarious. He went from being shocked to looking like someone had just given him thirty coffees in tin cans.

'Okay then, Percy, truth or dare?' she asked

'Dare' I answered quickly.

'Okay, I dare you to-' and then she whispered in my ear. 'To go and rob the camp half-blood bar'.

'No, they'll kill me' I said aloud, causing some people to look at me. By them I meant Chiron and Mr. D.

'Just go' she muttered, and I slid Annabeth off my lap, kissed her on the cheek and headed towards the half blood bar. Just as I was about to leave the cabin, I turned to the Stolls.

'Hey guys I'll need a bit of help carrying stuff'. They just nodded and followed me out the door. As we reached the bar I said 'I'll be back in a sec' before I opened the door and disappeared inside. Alright, I know what you're thinking. Camp half-blood doesn't have a bar. Well it does, because Chiron decided that after the war, we needed a place for the older campers to chill out at the evening. I mean, it's a bit crap when you're eighteen and you're sitting around a camp-fire with twelve year olds, singing songs. Anyway, I still wasn't allowed alcohol, but luckily no-one was in there. It was quite a long building, and at night it was full of neon lights and kids dancing about to some modern music playing over the speakers. Anyway, I just ducked behind the bar and grabbed six of the boxes they used to carry the drinks around. I filled them with everything, from bottles of riocha and sauvignon Blanc to Fosters and Stella, as well as vodka, alcopops whisky and gin. I managed to get them to the door and open it, and I gave some of the boxes to the Stolls, who looked as if their dreams had come true. We walked back and as we entered, people mobbed us.

'Hey Percy, you know I've always been you're best friend' Nico said, and with a sigh I handed him a Stella. I grabbed two Fosters and gave one to Annabeth, before she jumped into my lap. When everybody had got their alcoholic beverages Nico said 'Its you're turn now, Percy'.

'Um… Clarisse, truth or dare?'

'I'll have a dare. I'm not scared, punk'.

'Okay… I dare you to, um…err, to ah, I know. I dare you to tear down the Ares flag and boars head on your cabin, and replace it with an Aphrodite one and a love heart' Clarisse paled, but managed to get up and walk to the exit. However, on the way over to the door she brushed against me.

'You're dead' she whispered, and Annabeth noticed I'd paled, but I waved it away. We all rushed over to the window, and watched as Clarisse climbed on top of the Ares cabin. It was sooooo funny as she ripped off the flag and knocked off the boars head, letting it fall to the ground, before she put the love heart and Aphrodite flag on top of it. Everybody except me burst into laughter as she made her way back her face flushed with anger. I just gulped. When she walked in, she screamed 'Percy, truth or dare?'

'Um… dare, I think' I said, and Clarisse smirked. 'Wait, can I change it to truth?' but she just shook her head.

'I dare you to strip down to your boxers'. Clarisse said, and I gasped'.

'What?' Annabeth screamed. 'But I have to sit on his lap, and my mom will kill him'.

'He still has to' Clarisse said, and I took off my socks, then my trousers and then my shirt. There were a few gasps and giggles from the girls and I realized no-one had seen me like this. I looked down at myself. I mean, I have a six-pack and good arms, but still. I was a bit annoyed until Annabeth spoke.

'So hot' she murmured under her breath, but I heard her. I looked around, and saw that the Aphrodite cabin were staring at me, dreamy expressions on their faces, and Even Clarisse looked shocked and dazed. I smiled, sat down and patted my lap. Annabeth jumped on me eagerly. I chuckled, and she blushed.

'Why, who should I choose?' I asked. 'Grover, truth or dare?'

'Um, dare' he responded.

'Okay. I dare you to go to-' I got up and whispered the rest in his ear. 'Go to Demeter cabin and get them to grow some flowers on your body.' He groaned, but got out and walked over to the Demeter cabin. Everyone crowded round the door of the Aphrodite cabin, and when Grover walked out it was hilarious. His head was covered in pink fuchsias, and he had orange and red flowers sprouting out of his torso. He walked through the door to find us sprawled on the floor, laughing our heads off. He walked over to me.

'You're great at pissing people off aren't you?' he said. I gulped again.

'I hadn't thought of that' I said.

'Okay, truth or dare Percy?'

'Dare'

'Okay, I dare you to kiss Clarisse' he whispered to me.

'What. No. Please' I said, and he just shook his head. 'Okay, Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, I am so sorry' I walked over and smashed my lips into Clarisse's and pulled away. Everyone gasped. Clarisse looked like she wanted to butcher someone.

'GROVER UNDERWOOD' a voice screamed, and in a flash of light Aphrodite appeared. 'You will not break up my favorite couple'.

'Oh crap' Grover said, and he ran out the door, quickly followed by Aphrodite, Clarisse and Annabeth.

'Hey Chris, sorry man' I apologized.

'Nah, its okay' he replied, laughing. 'It's just fun watching Grover get beat up'. As he said that, we heard screams from outside.

'Please, no. Stop. Stop it now' Grover screamed.

'Never' Aphrodite screamed, and for the next ten minutes all we heard was Grover's screams, before he staggered in, followed by Aphrodite, Clarisse and Annabeth. Annabeth trudged over to me, looking sad and angry. I got up and hugged her. She still looked sad, so I sat down and patted my lap. Annabeth got on slowly this time, and she was facing me. The distance between us closed, and when there was a centimeter between our faces and all I could feel was her breath on my mouth, I stopped moving closer.

'I'm sorry, Wise Girl' I said, before I closed the distance and we kissed. It was the most amazing thing ever, it was so passionate. I heard Aphrodite squeal in the distance, and Thalia shouted something, and then it sounded like there was a fight going on around us, but I didn't care. I caressed Annabeth's lip, asking for admittance, and she let me in. I explored around, and she shivered. Her hand moved over my torso and settled on the middle of my chest. I removed my tongue and we continued kissing. My hands went down the back of her shirt, and she shivered again. Her free hand started sliding down my back, applying gentle pressure. Then, it reached my Achilles spot, and a weird exciting tingling spread through my body. I moaned, and Annabeth applied slightly more pressure, and the kiss became more intense. The sounds of a scuffle got closer, and then Annabeth was pulled off me. I looked up, and saw Thalia standing over me, looking triumphant. Annabeth was still in Thalia's grip, and around me the Aphrodite cabin and the goddess herself were in a circle around me and Annabeth, looking disappointed. I realized that they must have formed a defensive line around us, while all the other campers had been trying to get through to tear us apart.

'Gods, you two' Thalia exclaimed. 'You two weren't dared to kiss, and even if you did you're only meant to kiss for five seconds, not four minutes'. Whoa, we kissed for four minutes. That's amazing.

'You to are _sooo_ cute' Aphrodite squealed, and I blushed. I saw that Annabeth was doing the same next to me. 'Oh, look at the time, I have got to go'. With that she walked out the door, and then a gold light came through the windows, and then it was gone. Just then Chiron appeared at the door.

'I was told that I would find you all here' he said suspiciously. 'I just came to warn you that its dinner, as the conch horn went five minutes ago, so if you want dinner you'd better come now'. I don't think he expected to be run over by a horde of about forty to fifty demigods, sprinting out the door to get some food.

* * *

After dinner, me and Annabeth decided to go on a romantic stroll. We walked through the woods and onto the beach, where I set out a blanket and we lay down, watching the stars. Alright, I was looking at Annabeth more than the stars, but in principal, we were watching the stars. 'They're beautiful' Annabeth whispered.

'Yes, you are' I replied, and Annabeth blushed. I leant over and kissed her gently. She responded, and we were getting into it again, when I heard footsteps behind us. We quickly sprang apart, blushing like crazy and trying to straighten our hair and clothes.

'It's a bit obvious what you were doing, you know' Thalia said from behind me. I turned, and immediately rage tore through my body.

'Can't you see we want to be alone' I shouted.

'Percy, calm down' Annabeth said, before she turned to Thalia. 'He didn't mean it, now what do you want.

'I want to talk about the quest' she said, as she gave me the evil eye.

'Sorry Thalia, I overreacted' I apologized. 'So what do you want to talk about?'

'It's just that, you know, we are going out of America, going to Norway, which means we are going to be cut off' she said.

'I'm sure we'll be fine' I said. 'After all, you've got me, and I always survive, even when I wasn't _the greatest hero_ and all that'

'Shut up seaweed brain' Annabeth said. 'But like he said, we'll be fine. I mean, not only is he the luckiest person on the face of the earth, you have me as well, and you're not bad yourself'

'Yeah I guess' she said wistfully, before her gaze cleared up. 'Anyway, I guess we should go back to our cabins and rest, it's an early start tomorrow'. We nodded, and headed back to our cabins.

* * *

**That's chapter seven, I hope you liked it.**

**It's another filler chapter, as I'm editing the chapters where there on the quest.**

**Please please review, it makes me feel appreciated (not that I don't normally).**

**Tom**


	8. We Start Our Quest

**Here's Chapter eight.**

**Well, this is the big one. The Start of The Quest. It's so Exciting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and I probably won't ever.**

**Hope ya like it.**

**9. We Start Our Quest**

_Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep._ My hand crashed down on the alarm clock, and it stopped beeping. I looked over it, and it read 5:00am. _Crap _I thought, _I'm late_. I jumped out of bed and immediately got changed, as I decided I didn't have time to shower, so I grabbed my bag and sprinted out the cabin, checking that riptide was in my pocket. I approached half-blood hill and saw four human shaped silhouettes and one centaur shaped one.

'Finally' Grover said and I saw that the people on the hilltop were Chiron (obviously), as well as Annabeth, Thalia and Juniper, as well as Grover, again pretty obviously.

'Well so-rry' I said, stringing out the syllables.

'Gods Percy, can you never be on time for anything' Annabeth said.

'Hey, I apologized. Besides, I'm usually dead to the world for another five hours in a holiday, not up at this ungodly hour. I mean, what did I do to deserve this?'

'Um, you're kind of going to be asked on every quest, as you're greatest hero of them all' Annabeth said, and I grumbled at this. 'Anyway, we've got to leave.' The three of us going on the quest went to the minibus, after Chiron had given me the keys. 'Hey, who's got the keys' Annabeth asked, and then she saw me slide in the driving seat. 'Crap, not again'.

'What' I said defensively. 'I can drive'.

Thalia snorted 'You mean like you did on the way to Olympus' I blushed.

'That wasn't my fault' I said, before I turned the keys and Annabeth and Thalia climbed in the front. 'Where too?' I asked

'New York City' they both replied in unison, and I sped off.

* * *

We had been driving for about an hour, and we were stuck in New York, and we were no-where near the docks. 'Gods, cant you hurry up' Annabeth shouted. 'And Thalia, turn that rubbish off' she said, pointing at the radio that was blasting out some Greenday song.

'Calm down wise girl- Oh you stupid piece of crap' I said, then screamed as a reckless driver pulled out in front of me, and I hit the horn.

'Calm down Percy' Thalia said, as she turned the music down. 'Is that okay Annabeth?' who nodded. 'Hey Percy, pull up, we'll walk the rest of the way'. I grumbled as I pulled over and we got out.

* * *

After walking for an hour, we came to the docks. It was a pretty weird sight, because usually it was quite busy, but at this time there were only a few tramps and hobos, sitting in blankets or trying to warm themselves with fires. We stopped and sat down next to a ship called _the Mayfair_. 'So guys, what am I going to sacrifice?' I asked.

'Um, you could sacrifice… I don't know' Annabeth said.

'What, you don't know' I said, in fake shock, before an idea hit me. I jumped in the dark, polluted water, and I wondered in the ADHD part of my mind, how the river spirits had let their rivers get so polluted so soon after I had cleaned it for them.

'Percy, what are you-' Annabeth said, before I broke through the water and I couldn't hear her anymore. I looked around. There was no sea life in the river; I could only see a supermarket trolley, a couple of tires and the hulls of some boats.

'Poseidon' I called out. Whoa, it's weird talking underwater. I mean, I can still do it, but you know, as you speak water rushes in and fills your lungs, and it's just weird. 'Dad. Um, we kind of need transport to Europe, and you know, as I saved Olympus, and as the quest is for your own good, you could give me free transport. Just for once. Please' I practically squealed the first bit, as I was so nervous. I mean, no-one likes being rejected by their dad.

A voice, not my dads, responded. 'Hey Percy, its Triton. Um, dad says, just this once, he'll give you free transport. It'll be up in a minute'. With that, I surfaced and Thalia and Annabeth pulled me up.

'What was that about, Seaweed Brain' Annabeth asked. I spat the water that was in my lungs out before answering.

'Got transport' I said, while the girls went _yuck_ at the same time.

'Percy, that was disgusting' Annabeth said, looking appalled.

'Sorry, but it's uncomfortable having water in your lungs. Oh yeah, did you hear me. I got transport.'

'Where is it then?' Thalia shot at me.

'Couple of minutes' I said. We sat there talking for a couple of minutes when suddenly, the water in the bay broke, and a ship appeared. It was a big sailing ship, with a spiked bow, kind of like a wolfs mouth. There were loads of cannon holes in the side and it had a gruesome looking stern, with spikes and stakes decorating the back.

'Is that the-' Annabeth asked.

'Yeah' I replied.

'What?' Thalia asked.

'Our transport' I said. 'The Flying Dutchman' I don't know how I knew it was the Dutchman. I guess it was because of my sea powers, so I could tell old sailing ships from other old sailing ships.

'That's- that's the Flying Dutchman?' Thalia asked.

'Yep' I responded cheerfully.

'And you expect us to ride it'

'Yep'

'Are you mad?'

'Yes-No, I mean, it's not exactly like Davy Jones is some black hearted evil guy from Pirates of the Caribbean. Some of the fishes I have met actually say he's nice once you get to know him'.

'If you're sure, squid barf' she sighed.

'Hey Thalia, that's quite good' Annabeth said, and I muttered my disagreement. Then, I grabbed their arms and pulled them into the water.

* * *

'You first' Thalia shouted to me, sounding pretty pissed off, as she pointed to the rope ladder hanging down the side of the Dutchman.

'Fine' I said, as I started to climb the ladder. I'll admit, I was worried for a sec when I had to climb over the open gun port with the cannon sticking out, ready to fire, but nothing happened. I climbed up on deck and the girls followed me. When I looked up, I saw a man looking at us.

'I'll take you to the captain' he said in a slightly slurred voice. He gestured behind him and we followed him. He led us through the ship, and there were other crew members rushing around, doing jobs and all wearing faded clothes that were a bit too small for them. The sailor in front of us led us down the corridor, and then we came to a door. He opened it, and we stepped inside. 'The three prisoners, captain' the sailor said.

'Prisoners?' I asked, confused, but then stopped when a man stepped into view. He was tall, I guess about six foot four, and he had some serious muscles. He had Caribbean Sea blue eyes and blond hair. His face was scared and he had a thin mouth, which had curled into a smile.

'Don't worry, you're not prisoners. That was only MacNulty having some fun' He said. 'I'm Davy Jones' he added.

'Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, And Perseus Jackson' Annabeth said. I cringed slightly when she said Perseus. I mean, it sounded appropriate in the abnormal side of my life, but seriously, who wants to be called _Perseus._

'Ah, Perseus Jackson, it's a pleasure' he said. Then Thalia spoke up.

'But- but you look nothing like the tentacle face in Pirates of the Caribbean' she said. I thought this might offend him, but he just laughed.

'No, I know that the gods let the director have the designs for the Flying Dutchman, but I wouldn't let them have my face or anything. Besides, I don't exactly look like something from the depths of hell now, do I? Anyway, it's great to have you here. Where do you need to go?'

'Umm, we need to go to England; I guess' Annabeth said, which surprised me.

'England?' I hissed. 'I thought we were going to Norway'.

'Well, we have a week to get there, and the Dutchman is really fast, so we could do a bit of sight-seeing and stuff'. She said, and I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get her to take us straight to Norway.

'So, England it is' Davy Jones said, and I realized our audience with the captain of the Dutchman was over.

* * *

After a couple of hours rocking back and forth over the Atlantic, both Annabeth and Thalia had gone under the deck, looking a little green. I was about to follow them down when a hand appeared on my shoulder. 'It really is beautiful, isn't it?' the man said.

'Yes, it is' I said and turned to see Davy Jones standing there.

'So, the famous Percy Jackson. I've heard the stories but I never thought I'd actually meet you in person'. I just nodded. 'So, what was it like fighting the titans?' I shrugged.

'I don't want to talk about it' I said, perhaps a little harsher than I meant to. There was an awkward silence. 'Um, sorry' I said.

'No, it doesn't matter'

'Um, so err, how is it, you know, being immortal?'

'What, you mean this curse?' he said angrily, but his expression changed when I looked up and he burst out laughing. 'I'm joking, young demi-god. But seriously, it is a curse as well as a blessing. I mean, I have to sail the seven seas for eternity, collecting the lost at seas souls and ferrying them across to the other side, or offering them two hundred years of servitude, if they wish to take the burden'.

'I thought it was one hundred years?'

'What?' he asked, obviously confused by the question.

'I thought that the men had to serve one hundred years, like in the film'.

'Oh, no' he laughed again. 'That's only for the film. Its two hundred years, and a lot of men like staying on the ship for years, so they bet for years rather than betting away years. I guess that as most of them are sailors like me, so they relish in the chance to sail the seas for more years. I guess immortality isn't bad then. Why do you ask?'

'I was just wondering what it would have been like, if I had become a god'

'I'm not a god though. I'm just immortal'

'Yea, but you still live forever'.

'Yes, I guess I will' he agreed. 'Still, from what I gather you made the right choice'. I just nodded at this, before I slipped out from under his grip and went down into the hull to see Annabeth and Thalia.

* * *

'So, England?' I asked.

'Yes, England' Thalia said, looking at Annabeth expectantly. 'Where do you plan to go?'

'Um, I thought we could land in Bristol as it's a port, then go to Bath, on to London and Dover, and then take a ferry to France. Then we could go up through Holland and Belgium, into Germany and then when we get to the Danish coast, we could get a boat to take us to Norway'.

I whistled 'You've certainly given a lot of thought about this, haven't you'.

'Yes' she admitted. 'Now, do you have any medicine?' As she said that, I remembered they were both seasick and I gave them some Ambrosia. Our talk went on and on, and we were just randomly talking, until the small fat man, MacNulty appeared in the doorway.

'Lights out' he said. 'We will be arriving there early tomorrow'. When he exited, we all climbed into our hammocks (I know, so cool) and we blew the candles out.

* * *

I groaned as someone shook me, and I opened my eyes. 'Seaweed Brain, were here' Annabeth said from somewhere to my left. I looked that way, and what I saw was an angel standing over me, with blond princess curls and stormy grey eyes.

'Beautiful' I murmured, and Annabeth must of realized I meant her, because she blushed.

'Thanks' she muttered back, before she pulled me out of bed. She exited as I got dressed and after a minute, when I was done, she came back in.

'When's breakfast?' I asked.

'You just missed it' Annabeth said quickly, and everything in the Atlantic must have sunk about five seconds after.

'Nooooooooo' I shouted, so loud people in China must have heard it.

* * *

'Thanks' Annabeth called back over her shoulder. 'Thanks Mr. Jones, for everything'.

'So' I stated. 'Breakfast'

'We had breakfast, Squid Barf' Thalia said.

'You did, but I didn't' I said, ignoring the insult because at that second, my stomach grumbled.

'Okay, seaweed brain, you can have breakfast' Annabeth sighed in a defeated voice.

We walked into the café on Bristol docks after we had changed our dollars into pounds. I walked over to the counter and looked at the menu. 'So, what do you want?' the young looking waitress asked.

'Um, I'll have a, a full English breakfast' I managed to get out.

'And to drink'

'I'll have three coffees'

'Okay, so three coffees and a full English, handsome' she said, and I blushed.

'S-sorry' I stuttered. 'I'm taken' she looked slightly disappointed at this, but she just nodded and turned towards the kitchens. I went and walked back to where Annabeth and Thalia were. I tried to tune into what they were talking about, but I didn't get anything. Oh well, I guess it was a girly thing. 'So' I interrupted. 'Where do you plan to go tonight?'

'I don't know' Thalia shrugged.

'We are going to get a hotel room' Annabeth declared.

'Oh' I said. 'Okay'. Just then, the waitress came over and handed us the coffees and my breakfast. I tucked in, but after ten seconds Annabeth coughed. I looked up, and saw the waitress still standing over me, and she had a dazed look about her. 'I said I'm taken' and to emphasize my point, I leaned over and quickly kissed Annabeth. The waitress shot daggers at the smiling Annabeth, and then walked away.

'So. That was interesting' Thalia said. All Annabeth did was smile, although I could tell she was a little disappointed.

'Yeah' I sighed, before adding to Thalia in an undertone. 'And awkward'. She burst out laughing.

'What you laughing about' Annabeth asked, but we both didn't answer. 'Fine, leave me out of it'. I then leaned over to Annabeth.

'What's wrong baby' I asked, concerned.

She sighed 'it's just that, well, it's that I guess that you're getting a lot of attention from girls now, and I don't like it' she was properly crying now. This was not good. I leaned over, so I was even closer to Annabeth.

'You know there will never be anyone but you' I whispered, before my lips touched hers. We were locked together for about ten seconds, before a weird chill shot up my spine and we broke away from each other.

'What was that?' Annabeth asked. We looked at where Thalia was, but found that she wasn't there anymore. We looked around and saw her hurtling towards an old fat black woman who was wearing the café colors. When she got within fifteen feet, a bow appeared in her hand and she had a quiver of arrows on her back. She took an arrow from the quiver and fitted it to the bowstring. 'I thought we got you in Toronto' she shouted, before she released the arrow. It flew through the air, and for a moment I thought she'd missed, but her aim was true and it struck the woman, who I figured was more of a monster, in the eye. The monster hissed, and it transformed. It was no longer a fat old woman, but a ten foot high serpent with arms, which had blood oozing from its eye and poison dripping from its mouth.

'A little help guys' Thalia said, as she fitted another arrow, but the serpent began to slither towards her. I uncapped riptide and leapt to Thalia's defense, as the serpent struck. I managed to block one of its fangs with riptide, and the serpent hissed in pain. As I took my sword out the monsters mouth, Thalia unleashed another arrow, only this time it went a couple of centimeters to the side of her other eye, and just glanced off her skin.

'Huh' I said, confused.

'I hunted it with Artemis in Toronto. I thought we killed it, but obviously it didn't or it reformed quickly. Anyway, it has an armored skin, like a carapace, so you have to aim for the eyes, as you can't get a clear shot at its mouth' Thalia said. I nodded, before I thrust my sword forward, aiming for the eye, but she deflected with her arm, which had molded into a sword. Then, it went on the offensive, pushing me back until it hit me over the head, and I was sent spiraling back into a wall. I got up, and looked around. I couldn't see Annabeth anywhere, but then I realized that she must have her Yankees cap on. I charged back towards Thalia, when suddenly it yelled in pain. Annabeth took her cap of and it turned out she had her knife stuck in the underbelly of the beast. 'Oh, it also has some weak armor by the stomach'.

'I'll be back' it hissed, before it disappeared in a flash of light and a gale of dust. We all ran outside, me carrying what was left of my breakfast in a bag I had found. We looked around, and sat on a bench overlooking the docks.

'What do we do now' I asked, looking at Annabeth more than Thalia.

'I thought we could go to At-Bristol before heading to Bath to spend the night there' Annabeth said. I nodded at this.

'Wait a sec, what's At-Bristol?' Thalia asked, and I agreed with this question.

'Um, it's like a big hands-on science centre, I guess' she said, and Thalia and I groaned. But there was no winning against Annabeth, so we headed off to At-Bristol.

* * *

Okay, I'll admit, it was better than I thought. I mean, I thought it would just be a nerd convention, but it had things like bridges you had to build, sense tests, and even mini canals and a waterwheel. Of course, I was the best at the water, and I think some of the staff were baffled when a jet of water leapt into the air, before coming down on Annabeth and Thalia, and when they came out they were wet for a couple of seconds before they suddenly became dry, or when I was on the electricity orb, where when you put your hand electricity followed, they seemed a bit perplexed when the lightning jumped up my body shocking me, while Annabeth and Thalia cracked up, and I shot daggers at Thalia. It must've looked weird. Still, after we went round the main science bit, we decided not to use our powers in public unless absolutely necessary. After that, we got lunch in the food court, and I was starving. You see, Thalia had split my bag on the way here and I had to bin it. I was slightly disappointed by that, but it all changed when we ate lunch. After lunch, we went to At-Bristol's I-Max cinemas, where we watched some crappy horror film that wasn't scary at all, before we went to the wildlife sector, where I talked to some fish for the most part, but I had to leave them to see some frog in a big tree. When, we finally exited and were on the bus, we tried to start a conversation.

'So, Bath?' Thalia asked.

'Yeah, it's a small roman city thirteen miles from Bristol, with some of the only surviving roman public baths, as well as a big abbey. Oh, did I mention it's a national heritage centre, and an area of outstanding beauty' Annabeth said.

'Okay' I said, but just then, the bus arrived. We hopped on the bus and set off towards Bath.

* * *

We were bored after ten minutes of travelling. I couldn't sit still, but I guess that's ADHD for you. Thalia was looking out the window, looking so bored; Annabeth was trying and failing to read an architecture book and I was squirming and fidgeting, looking for something to do. Eventually, we pulled up in Bath. There were people milling around, and by the vast amounts of people with cameras and booklets, I could tell it was a touristy place.

'Where to now?' I asked, and Annabeth just pointed to a traditional looking hotel opposite. We entered it and it was… whoa, it was really modern. There were neon lights flashing around and there were waitresses in short dresses and lots of melting make-up, walking around, flirting with the men in the casino part and handing out drinks. It was basically a small spin-off of a Vegas hotel. We approached the check-in. 'Can we book a room for the three of us?' I asked, and the woman nodded, and said we would pay in the morning, before she handed us the keys to room three-thirteen. We went up the stairs to the third floor and found room three-thirteen. We entered it, and we found a room, with a couple of doors on either side. Thalia dashed into one.

'This is mine' she shouted so I entered the next one.

'This is-' I said, before I was cut off. It was a bathroom.

'Crap' Annabeth said, as she poked her head in the opposite room. 'Percy that had better be a bedroom in there' Annabeth said.

'It's not. Why?'

'Because this is the only other bedroom, and it's got a double bed' Annabeth said, and I paled. Athena was going to kill me. Thalia found this situation hilarious, and refused to swap rooms with me. Great. We decided to have a quick look around Bath before heading to bed.

It was a quiet evening as we stepped outside, and the wind had a bit of a bite to it. 'Do you want to eat?' Annabeth asked, and my stomach growled in agreement. We crossed over and ducked inside a pub and ordered some food, and some beer. I know it was illegal, but I look eighteen. Anyway, I had a pint of Guinness while Annabeth and Thalia just had coke. After dinner, we walked around town, but all the shops were shut, but we located the roman baths for tomorrow. We just headed back to the hotel, me feeling a bit tipsy. I mean, I had had another half pint after.

* * *

We walked into the hotel room, and I crashed onto the bed. I had a slight headache now. Before I could go to sleep, Annabeth told me to get up and change in the bathroom so she could change herself. I got changed (stripped to just my boxers) and I walked back into the bedroom.

'Percy' Annabeth screamed. 'I'm not changed yet'. As she said this I hastily retreated, shutting the door behind me as Thalia started laughing.

'You're screwed' she said, and I nodded in agreement. I waited for a couple of minutes before I headed back in to the bedroom. Annabeth was sat on the bed, fuming.

'Perseus Jackson, you are a pervert' she screamed at me. Talk about overreacting.

'Come on Annabeth, it was an accident. I am truly sorry, but you have to believe me, it was an accident'. I walked over to her and held her in my arms. She still looked angry but I kissed her, and she softened.

'You're forgiven' she said, and I silently gave a prayer of thanks to gods. 'I'm sorry, I overreacted'.

'S'okay' I mumbled, and we climbed into bed.

* * *

I had just gotten to sleep when a scream woke me up. 'Spider' someone, Annabeth I think screamed from next to me.

'Wha-' I started, before Annabeth shook me awake.

'Percy, get up' she screamed. 'There's a spider'. I shot out of bed and looked for it. When I found it, I realized she had a good reason to be scared. It was a beast of a spider. It was easily the biggest spider I had ever seen. I would normally have stepped on it or something, but this was too big, so I uncapped riptide. I quickly stabbed down, killing the spider before I turned to Annabeth, who was shaking uncontrollably.

'Hey babe, calm down' I said, and Annabeth nodded.

As we climbed back into bed she spoke 'Don't leave me'. She sounded so vulnerable I let her lie in my arms.

'I will never, ever leave you' I whispered to her as we fell asleep.

* * *

'Wake up' Thalia hissed at me. I grumbled in complaint but Thalia slapped me. I woke up at this, but didn't get out of bed. Annabeth was still lying in my arms, but she was still asleep.

'What do you want' I whispered.

'I want you to get away from Annabeth' she hissed, which of course, woke Annabeth up.

'Wha-' she groaned, trying to adjust to the light. Then she seemed to realize what position we were in, and she relaxed, before she sighed into my shoulder.

'See Thalia' I said. 'She likes being with me'. Thalia just snorted in fury, and left the room.

'Hey Annabeth' I whispered. 'It's time to get up'.

'Not yet' she whispered. 'I'm fine like this'. As she said this, she rolled onto me and started to kiss me. I started to kiss back, when we were interrupted by Thalia.

'Breakfast closes in twenty, so you might want to get up'.

'Crap' I muttered, and we both raced to get up to have a shower and go to breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast we headed towards the roman baths, because Annabeth wanted to see as much European architecture on this trip as possible. We gave our money to the lady and got given earphones and this weird phone, so we could listen to the audio tour. Anyway, we were halfway round and the woman was telling us how and why the baths were built, and what Romans did when they came here, which was they got the gods to curse their enemies. Nice. Anyway, we were halfway round the baths when there was a hissing sound, and Thalia tensed. I pulled riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it, as well as opening my shield. Suddenly, from behind one of the pillars came the snake lady we had fought earlier. She came at me with her two swords and I managed to deflect one of them and dive out the way of the other one. While I was on the floor, Annabeth came at it, while Thalia stood behind us, unleashing arrow after arrow. I jumped to my feet and charged it, but yet again it brushed me aside and this time it started after Thalia. She shot at it, but the shot just glanced off the carapace.

'Guys, some protection here would be nice' Thalia said, and I pushed myself to my feet and tackled the beast to the ground, but I just rolled off it as it slithered to the right way up. It came at Thalia again but this time Annabeth threw herself in the way, giving Thalia the time to back up. We had come to the idea that only range was going to beat the serpent, so we were trying to give Thalia as much time to find the shot as we could. We kept on with this plan for a while. Then after about five minutes, after I had been knocked over again, I heard a sickening crunch and Annabeth screamed. I jumped to my feet and saw Annabeth on the floor at the serpent's feet it slid round her and started after Thalia, who had backed off.

'Annabeth' I screamed, and I ran over to her and knelt by her side. 'Annabeth' I whispered, but then she passed out. I got up and stormed towards the creature. I ducked under its swinging blades and stabbed at it, but Riptide just bounced off the carapace and landed on the floor. The monster stood over me, and if it could smile it was smiling. It bought its sword down but just before it made contact with me something flew through the air and pierced the serpent's eye and went into the brain. 'Thanks Thalia' I said, as I turned.

'Um, Percy, I didn't fire it'

'Then who-?' I said, but then I saw a flash of black disappear to my right. Then I remembered something. Annabeth. I ran over to her, and knelt by her side. Then there was the clatter of feet running over stone and someone knelt down next to me. 'Thanks Thalia' I said without looking up.

'Again Percy, that's not me' Thalia said and I looked up, and saw a boy of about 6 foot, dressed all in black like a ninja leaning over Annabeth. In an instant I had a sword at his throat.

'What do you want?' I growled. 'And who are you?' He backed off slightly with his hands in the air.

'I can't tell you who I am, you'll find out later. But this girl, Annabeth or whatever you called her, is dying, and I have been trained by the gods in the ways of healing' he said. I made a split second decision and let him lean over Annabeth. He pulled something out of a pouch on his belt and I got a good look at him. He was wearing a dark blue silk shirt, dark blue silk trousers, really light black shoes and a dark blue silk balaclava. Basically, he looked like a ninja. Weird, but after a minute he stood up and looked at me. 'I have to go now, as I wasn't meant to come here, so I'll get in trouble for going against Del Bosque's orders. She'll be fine, just get her to a hotel. She should wake up in a couple of hours. I'll see you at the meeting'.

'Thanks' I called to him as he ran into the shadows and disappeared. Then I bent over and picked Annabeth up, and we set off towards the hotel.

* * *

The next two hours killed me. We were back in the hotel room, with Annabeth passed out on the bed. I mean, I wasn't sure whether I trusted the guy or not, and I had just put Annabeth's life in his healing ability. I spent the whole two hours pacing back and forth around the room, while Thalia sat with her head in her hands, still recovering from the tears that had flowed when they made it back to the hotel room. Another hour later, Annabeth stirred, and I immediately rushed to her side.

'Annabeth?' I asked.

'Tired' she mumbled. 'Hungry'.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah' she mumbled. 'But I need some food'.

'Okay, in a couple of minutes we'll go to a restaurant and get some food, and then we can head to London'.

* * *

We got off the train at six at Kings Cross station and tried to find a hotel in Camden town. Eventually, we found a place and booked a room, before we headed into London town for a few hours, for Annabeth to see the sights (again). So, we were walking around Crystal Palace gardens, when Thalia decided she was hungry. So basically, mine and Annabeth's romantic stroll through the park had been cut short by a forever hungry girl, and soon we found ourselves sitting in some Moroccan restaurant, eating tagine, couscous and baclaba, while drinking coke. We talked, and had a good time, but there was a feeling of distress and puzzlement at what had happened. Eventually, we made it to the room and again I had to share beds with Annabeth again. It had been a long day so after stripping down to my boxers I fell asleep immediately.

* * *

For once I didn't have a dream and the next thing I knew I was woken up by a sudden bright light. Thalia had opened the curtains. 'Stop' I groaned. I hated mornings. Have I ever got that across? 'Thalia, I never thought you would be a morning person' I said.

'I wasn't, but when you join a group of immortal feminist teenagers and go hunting monsters, your body clock gets a bit mixed up'.

'Oh' was all I could respond, before I relaxed a bit. I looked down, and saw that Annabeth was on my chest, and there was a little puddle of drool on my chest, by her mouth. I smirked at this, because although it was a little disgusting, it meant she couldn't tease me about drooling in my sleep. 'Annabeth, wake up' I said.

'Wha-' Annabeth mumbled sleepily. 'What time is it?'

I looked at the clock o the bedside table. 'Um, nine o'clock'. Crap. 'Breakfast's shut'. We both leapt up and Annabeth entered the shower, while I got changed. When Annabeth was changed all three of us left and we went to look around London, like we went on the London eye, and up St. Paul's cathedral, before we finally got on a train to head for Dover.

* * *

**Did ya like it. Please tell me by Reviewing. It makes me want to write more.**

**Did you enjoy the start of the quest by the way.**

**Tom (Stephan Kiessling)**


	9. We Continue on our Quest

**Hey, here's chapter three**

**So, you know, just carrying on the quest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, because if I did I would be rich (sigh)**

**9. ****We continue on our quest**

'Votre les pains au chocalat, monsieur' the man at the counter said, as I handed him the money.

'Merci' I said, which was about my limit at speaking French, before I exited the small bakery and headed to where Thalia and Annabeth were. 'Breakfasts up ladies' I said and they grabbed their pains au chocolat and coffees. We were sitting by the docks in Calais, having spent a very boring night on the ferry from Dover. We tucked in to our breakfast as we watched the ferry disappear out the harbor gates and into the open sea.

'So, where do we go now' Thalia asked.

'Up to Germany' Annabeth said, s I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. She sighed and buried her face into my shoulder. 'It's beautiful'.

'Yeah' I agreed, as I stretched my legs out. 'So, what do you want to do?'

'Well, we just need to push north, but we could stay here for bit'.

'Why' Thalia said from behind us.

'Because it's beautiful here' she sighed into my shoulder.

'Yeah, but we need to head off' I said. She moaned.

'No, we need a break' she said. Suddenly, there was a growling sound behind us. We turned, and standing there, staring us down with its evil red eyes was a massive hellhound. I mean, most are the size of a Dodge Charger, but this was more the size of a Hummer. Suddenly, it charged towards us and we dived out the way of it.

'Wise Girl, do you have a plan' I said, as I rolled and dodged the hellhound's next charge.

'Lead it away from the mortals and up onto the cliffs, then we can kill it there'. With that, we turned on our heels and ran.

* * *

We had been running from it for fifteen minutes, avoiding the monster crashing about behind us. We had made it onto the cliffs, and I turned and was forced to duck as the hellhound leapt towards me, but luckily it passed over me. As I was going down, I swung riptide aimlessly and the blade completely missed the overgrown dog. It turned its attentions to Annabeth while I got to my feet. She rolled over and the monster missed her by inches, but Thalia hit it in the shoulder with an arrow. The hellhound turned on her, and started running towards her but I intercepted it. However, I just bounced off its massive side. It smashed in Thalia, but then jumped away, howling in pain. Somehow, Thalia had managed to stab it with an arrow. It bounded over a little hill, before turning back and charged at me, again I dodged and swung riptide at it, catching it at the shoulder blade, and It growled in pain, and then leapt off again. It was only toying with us.

'Regroup by the cliffs' I shouted. Annabeth and Thalia nodded, and again we ran, this time we stopped right at the edge of the cliffs. The hellhound jumped at us. Thalia and Annabeth dived out the way quickly, but I wasn't quick enough. The hellhound slammed into me and we were both thrown off the cliff. I heard a scream, then the thrill of the wind rushing around me as I fell fifty feet to my doom, and then I hit the water, and then pain, and then, black.

* * *

I woke up floating just below the surface of the water, and immediately my water senses kicked in. I was twenty miles off the coast of north Scotland. I wondered how long I had been out for, so I started swimming back towards Calais and the cliffs that I had fallen off of. As I was swimming powerfully through the water, I wondered how Annabeth and Thalia were feeling. After all, they must think I'm dead. As I got within fifty meters of the shore, I heard two voices.

'No, I won't go' somebody who sounded a lot like a crying Annabeth said.

'Come on Annabeth, we need to get on with the quest. Leave him, he's gone' Thalia said, and this made my blood boil. How could Thalia abandon me? I got my answer when she continued. 'Besides, it's been four days since he went over the edge, and you'll have to leave sometime' Thalia finished. Wow, I'd been out-cold for three and a bit days, as it took me quite a long time to swim down from Scotland. It was no wonder why Thalia wanted to leave. We had to be in Norway soon. I wanted to reveal myself and comfort Annabeth, but something told me to get closer and wait for something. I concealed myself maybe ten meters from the beach and listened intently.

'No, he can't be dead' Annabeth sobbed, now with her face on Thalia's shoulder.

'Shush Annabeth' Thalia said 'He's gone to a better place'. This was the wrong thing to say, as Annabeth burst out into even louder tears, and Thalia hugged her tightly.

'But he's without me' she said. This was when I sensed that something was wrong. While the two girls were hugging on a beach, I saw a dark shape on the rocks above them. It looked at them with dark red eyes, and then I realized that it was the hellhound that had pushed me off the cliff earlier on. It didn't notice me, but it leapt towards the girls, who heard its howl, and turned, terror on their faces. I felt a sudden rush of fury and anger. I acted, uncapping and throwing riptide in one fluid motion. My aim was true, and before it slashed the girls, the sword went between its eyes and it dropped dead on the ground next to them. Both Thalia and Annabeth were looking at the sword in awe, as they had assumed its owner dead.

'That- that's riptide' Thalia stuttered. Annabeth nodded, still looking a bit shocked.

'But someone must have thrown it' she said, just as it disappeared, and reappeared in my hands. I realized that I might as well come out from my hiding spot.

'I'm back' I said in a really cheesy horror film type voice. Annabeth and Thalia gasped as they turned and saw me.

'P-P-Percy?' Annabeth said, as she ran up to me. 'Seaweed Brain?'

'Yep, it's me' I responded as she flung her arms around me. A second later Thalia crashed into us and then we were on the ground. I groaned in pain and rubbed my head where I'd hit it on a rock. Thalia and Annabeth just burst out laughing. 'What?' I asked.

'It's just, it's your first moment back with us, and it's a totally seaweed brain moment' Annabeth gasped in a break from the laughing.

'So, you don't help me up then' I groaned, clutching my head. They both pulled me up, still chucking. 'So, are we going north?'

'Yeah, but after you getting lost for four days, we don't have much time for anything' Annabeth said.

* * *

We were in Germany, in the industrial city of Munich, and Annabeth wasn't talking to me, and Thalia was following her act. It had all started when we got to the hotel in Amsterdam (which has a lot of red light districts, so it got my mind wandering), and then I tried to get her to properly sleep with me (you know, have sex), and she got really annoyed, and now they were both blanking me. Anyway, I was planning to apologize today, and then as my treat, take them out to dinner and then go to the Allianz Arena to watch a soccer match between the "best team in Germany" Bayern Munich, and F.C Koln, who had one of Bayern's old strikers. Anyway, I made it back to the hotel room, where I had left Annabeth and Thalia. I climbed the stairs, and pulled the key out of my pocket.

'I'm back' I called out. All I received were a couple of grunts from Annabeth's room. I headed in that direction and walked through the door. 'Hey' I said.

'Hey' they both grunted.

'I came here because I need to say something' I said. 'Annabeth, I am so sorry for pressuring you into, ya know, sex, and I need you to forgive me. I can't live without you. Please, can you take me back?'

'I don't know Percy, that was some serious pressure you put on me' Annabeth said. I pouted, and Annabeth laughed. 'Of course I can take you back, seaweed brain' she ran up to me and kissed me.

'By the way, as my treat, were going out to dinner and then we're going to watch Bayern Munich play at the Allianz Arena, so, we kind of need to head off now'.

'Who says we're even going to go?' Thalia said.

'I do' I said 'so get your shoes on'. The girls sighed and scrambled to change into nicer clothes and their shoes, before we headed out.

* * *

We were sat near the back of the stadium, in front of the English commentary box (why there was an English commentary team in Germany, I don't know). Anyway, as we were sitting in front of the commentary box, we could hear the commentary coming from the box. We watched as a powerfully built Bayern Munich player, who we had figured was Bastian Schweinsteiger hug a FC Koln player called Lukas Podolski. The match kicked off, and after two minutes, Koln had already fed the ball through to Podolski, who had hit a fizzing shot towards the bottom left hand corner, but it was beaten away by the Bayern keeper, Hans Jorg-Butt. Bayern recovered the ball and passed the ball around for about ten minutes, before Marc Van Bommel was caught in possession by Podolski, who sprinted through to chip Butt, to make it one-nil to Koln. However, Bayern fought back with typical German efficiency, with Ivica Olic equalizing with a header, before Arjen Robben scored a forty yard rocket shot past Faryd Mondragón. Then a nice piece of work from Bastian Schweinsteiger set free Thomas Müller, who rifled the ball into the bottom right hand corner of the goal, giving the keeper no chance. The whole stadium exploded, and At this point, the German girl who was sitting next to me turned and hugged me. Annabeth looked a bit annoyed, and the hot German girl just let go and started jumping crazily.

'My Thomas scored, My Thomas scored' the girl, who I presumed was Thomas Müller's girlfriend, cried. The match re-started, and forty-two minutes into the match, as the twenty-five year playboy centre midfielder, Bastian Schweinsteiger burst through the Koln defense and hammer the ball past Mondragón. Play resumed, and after another four minutes the ref blew for half time, and the players disappeared down the tunnel.

'So, what do you ladies want for a snack? There are pies or German sausage' I said.

'Uhhh' they groaned. 'Pies'. I smirked and then headed off to the German pie shop I had spotted earlier. I bought three and hurried back to my seat. I got there just as the second half was about to begin. However, if Bayern thought it was going to be a breeze, they were wrong, as five minutes into the second half Lukas Podolski was set free and he flashed the ball into the bottom right hand corner. Four-Two to Bayern Munich. Bayern had the chance to finish off the game when Schweinsteiger hit the ball from thirty-five yards, but it hit the crossbar and rebounded out, but Ivica Olic couldn't steer it in. Then, Podolski got the ball on the left wing. He then lifted the ball over Phillip Lahm (the guys tiny), danced between the centre backs Martin Demichelis and Daniel Van Buyten, before hitting the ball past Hans Jorg-Butt to make it four-three. For the rest of the match, the German lady hung onto me out of nervousness, which Annabeth didn't like. However, Bayern survived waves of Koln Pressure to win four-three, and you could tell that Lukas Podolski was pissed.

'That was better than I thought a soccer match would be like' I stated, as we left the ground.

'The atmosphere was brilliant, wasn't it?' Thalia said. Annabeth stayed silent. 'What's wrong?'

'It's just' she sniffed, before she turned on me. 'Why didn't you make the German girl stop hugging you?'

'One: it would have been rude. Two: I don't speak German. Three: We were both nervous'.

'Still' Annabeth said.

'Ugh, just forget it' I said, and we walked towards the hotel.

* * *

I woke up early this time, with the absence of Annabeth in my arms, or bed for that matter. I groaned, and stretched. I lazily got up and started putting some clothes on. I walked out my room and cleaned my teeth, before I made a couple of coffees and walked into the girl's bedroom. They were both in their beds, still asleep.

'Wake up' I said. 'Wise girl, Pinecone face, wake up'. They both groaned, but opened there eyes.

'What time is it?' Annabeth asked. I looked at the clock.

'Six a.m' I said, and the girls groaned again.

'Why wake us up so early'

'Because breakfast opens in ten minutes, and then we've got to catch a train to Hamburg at seven, or at least that's what you said last night, babe'.

'Crap. Why didn't you wake us up earlier, seaweed brain?' Annabeth asked.

'Because then I would have got shouted at'. I smartly replied, while the girls jumped out of bed. I left the room so they could get changed, and then we headed down to breakfast. After breakfast, we headed to the train station, which was rubbish, because I hate trains. They're so boring. Anyway, we arrived at the train station and boarded the train, and then the eight hours of boredom. I fell asleep for about three hours, and spent the other five staring out at the German countryside and eating sweets.

* * *

Eventually, after our change over at Hamburg and then another four hour train journey, w arrived in Copenhagen, Denmark, where we would get an overnight ferry to Oslo, Norway. We got dinner, and I had to shoot Thalia many evil glares during it, as she was eating a local Danish delicacy of fish. Anyway, we ate, and then boarded the boat, which in reality was a seven hour trip. But, as I had already slept on the train, and also because I had two cokes with tea, I was pretty hyper. Alright, I was really, really, hyper. So, when Annabeth and Thalia were trying to sleep, I was flying about, making noise, keeping them awake, and generally being a nuisance, so they got up, took an arm each and threw me out of the cabin, locking the door behind me. Great. Anyway, I started walking around the ship, looking for something to do, and I walked into the bar. Well, I say bar, but it was more like a room with three tables and a couple of barrels of Ale. I looked around; it was small and very dark, and seemed to have no place in the massive ferry, which has a much bigger and nicer bar than this one. I was so caught up in thinking, I didn't notice the man come up from behind me until he spoke.

'Hey, no one's meant to be in here' he said in a gruff, kind of stereotypical sailor voice. I turned and found a man standing there, about seventy years old, I would guess, but his age was hard to tell, as the sailors life had kept him fit and quite good looking still, and he had a sense of agelessness that the sea has.

'Um, sorry. It's just I got kicked out my room by my friends as I was too noisy, and I was just looking around. By the way, what sort of place is this? I mean, they have a much better bar upstairs'.

'This is the crew's bar, you young whippersnapper'.

'Oh, sorry' I said, and then I realized something. 'Hey, you're speaking English'

'Yes, I speak the language of my homeland, but it's you that I'm interested in, son of Poseidon' he said, and my mouth must have hung open in shock, because he laughed and said 'Close your mouth boy. Yes, I know a son of the sea god when I see one, after all, I am a son of the minor god Brizo, protector of Mariners. But don't worry, it is my duty, and the duty of all other sons of Brizo of protecting any being that has come from the sea on its travels. So, young demigod, what do you want?'

'Um' I just stared at him in shock.

'What do you want? I don't have all day' he said, obviously getting annoyed. I decided I didn't like him. He was too grouchy.

'Um, I don't know, can you just protect us until we get to Norway? I mean, from Norway we can fend for ourselves, but until then, can you protect us?' I asked, and the old man nodded.

'I can try' he said, and then he shook my hand.

'Hey, what's this kid doing here?' A gruff voice said from behind us. I turned, and standing there was a man about five foot eight, with a pot belly and no hair. He had a big nose, wide eyes, and oversized ears. He reeked of liquor and had a bottle of whisky in one hand and a cigarette lighter in the other. 'Jonesy, I said what's this kid doing here?'

'Jonesy' I whispered to the son of Brizo.

'It's my nickname. My name is Arthur Jones. I'm British and was born in nineteen thirty-nine' he muttered to me before he raised his voice for the other guy to hear. 'Um, I found him here Mr Oxley, sir. His names um...'

'Percy Jackson' I finished for him.

'Percy Jackson' he confirmed. 'Anyway, he's here because he got chucked out his cabin and has nowhere else to go, so he'll stay here for a bit, you know, playing cards with us'. Arthur finished, and that's when I noticed the other men standing behind the man named Oxley. They all were dressed in not nice clothes and had alcohol or pipes or packs of cards, and I got the impression that these were the engine room workers and things like that (I know you're thinking that it's a bit weird to still have loads of engine room men, but it's like a nineteen forties ferry). Anyway, the men filed in, grumbling about how unfair, it was having to play with a kid, and how I would make it boring. However, they lightened up to me when I started drinking, and let's just say I got a little tipsy. Alright, I got completely smashed, and I think I betted my jumper away, because I never did find it again, but let's just say my memories are limited to singing "it's a pirates life for me" and somehow finding my way back to the cabin which, thankfully, was unlocked. I think I stepped in and collapsed on the closest bed to the door, which was mine, before I passed out.

* * *

I was rudely awakened by the whole boat shaking, and then ear-splitting screams coming from all directions. I groaned, as my head was killing me. I just tried to ignore it all and go back to sleep.

'Percy' Annabeth screamed, and my head exploded with pain. 'Percy, get up'. I just turned over and tried to get to sleep.

'Percy' Annabeth screamed again. 'The ships under attack from monsters, so get up'. I'll admit, that got me up. Well, not really, what got me up was the sound of a door being smashed open too loudly and the two girls screaming, setting my head on fire. I was so pissed off I sat up and yelled at them.

'Shut up, man. Do you have to be so loud' I said, and that's when I saw a hellhound standing in the doorway, drool slobbering from its mouth, and I heard it growl. 'Crap' was all I could say, as I uncapped riptide. It growled again and then struck forward, but I impaled it on my sword. It exploded into dust and I led Annabeth and Thalia through the now free doorway. On the deck, it was havoc, with mortals running around everywhere, being chased by hellhounds, Cyclopes and dracaena, which I'm sure they didn't see as ancient Greek monsters. Anyway, I immediately started looking for Arthur, who had promised to protect us.

'Percy, where are we going?' Thalia asked.

'I met this guy last night, well actually a couple of hours ago, but hey. Anyway, I met this British guy called Arthur, and he's a son of Brizo, protector of mariners, and he vowed to protect us, as that's his duty'. I said, and we continued running, occasionally taking out a monster, while on the move. I was just getting slightly desperate, when I barrelled into something flabby, and we both fell to the floor.

'Watch where you're going, young whippersnapper' the thing said, and I immediately knew who it was.

'Arthur' I cried, and he recognized who I was.

'Percy Jackson' he said, shocked. 'It's a miracle you can even stand after the amount of alcohol you took on earlier'. My face flushed at this.

'So, what do we do?' I asked.

'We could get to the lifeboat, take it, and then row to Oslo, which is about twenty minutes by this boat, an hour in the lifeboat' Arthur said, and we nodded our approval. 'Well let's get going then' he said, and started to lead the way, as he pulled out a massive two-handed crossbow. He led us through the crowds, where we stopped to fight a ten foot Cyclops that was terrorizing some mortals. Thalia and Arthur unleashed hell, firing arrows and darts at it, while I engaged it in hand to hand combat, but yet again Annabeth got the kill, as she turned invisible and stabbed the creature in the heart. After that, we ran down to the lifeboats, and cut the ropes holding the boat up, and it crashed down into the water. We all jumped into the water, and I used my water powers to keep everyone dry and to make everyone's landing softer. Then, I got the water to push them into the boat, and eventually, I climbed in and fell flat on my face.

'We made it' I said, and Thalia nodded in agreement. 'Thanks Arthur' I said, and when he didn't reply I knew something was wrong. I turned to him, and saw him sitting there, eyes empty of all life with an arrow protruding from his stomach. This could not be happening. 'Arthur' I whispered. 'No, please no'.

'He worked so hard to save us' Annabeth said. 'And now he's dead'. We didn't talk for a minute, we just sat and remembered the comrade we lost. Then, I got up and pushed his body over the side of the boat.

'What was that for?' Thalia said, and Annabeth nodded her head in approval to the question.

'What belongs to the sea must return to the sea' I said in a grim voice, and Thalia and Annabeth understood what I meant. I then took up the oars and started rowing.

* * *

We made it to Oslo after about an hour of rowing, and the girls jumped out, looking a bit green around the gills. Actually, I wouldn't blame them, as I got annoyed as I thinking to myself on the journey, and the waves had got slightly out of control, and I had kicked up a storm. Anyway, I then sank the boat, to avoid awkward questions (okay, I just like sinking ships. It's fun) and then we headed to the ferry dock. Luckily, the ferry had stopped when the monsters came onboard, so it arrived just as we got there, and we managed to sneak into the queue of people getting off the ferry. We walked into the visitor information centre, and the Announcer spoke.

'Can a Mr. Jackson please come to the information desk' he said, his voice echoing around the room. I walked to the information desk at the back off the room.

'You Mr. Jackson' the checkout lady said, in a slight Norwegian accent.

'Yep' I replied, and she nodded, then handed me an envelope.

'A guy dropped in about an hour ago, told us to give this to a Mr. Jackson when the boat came in' she said. I nodded my thanks and then turned and left her, to go back to the girls. When I got to them, I opened the letter, and it basically told us to go to the Toyenparken, which is a big park in the middle of Oslo. We then walked out of the ferry port, and headed to the Toyenparken. When we got there, we sat down on a bench, when a big man, about six four, with long ginger hair tied in plats, and a long ginger beard walked up to us.

'You the three demigods' the man said, and we nodded slowly, instantly suspicious. 'I am Re'es, Norse god of fire. I am to bring you to our palace, and we are to hold council there'. With that, he grabbed us and then we disappeared.

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell me by reviewing, because I'm not updating till I have 30 reviews.**

**Also, please tell me if its shit. I am writing slowly, as there are a few other projects I am doing at the moment.**

**Tom**


	10. Asgard

****

Here's chapter ten

**I hope you like it.**

**By the way, I'm going on holiday to north wales for a week from tommorow, so I won't be able to update. Also, I've been going slow because there are a couple of other stories I've been writing.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a middle aged guy from Texas? I hope not, because that would be scary.**

**10. We arrive at Asgard**

We appeared in a massive golden hall, with thrones along the side of the room, each pulled up to a table that spanned the length of the room. There was no-one else in the room, and Re'es shook himself, as if trying to get rid of muscle ache or something.

'Welcome to Asgard' he said. 'Home of the Norse gods. Now, if you exit the room and go left you'll find a check in desk. Tell the lady you're the Greek envoys and she'll handle you from there' he said, before he disappeared.

'Okay' I said. 'Let's go looking for that lady'. We went through the door and turned left and just like Re'es had said, we found a check in desk. The lady sitting there had long blond hair and smiled seductively when she saw me.

'What do you want?' she said gushingly, as she fluttered her eyelids at me. I could practically feel Annabeth glare switching from the back of my head, to her face, and back to my head.

'Um, hi. We're the Greek envoys, and Re'es told us to come and see you'.

'Oh. Well, okay. You get room's two-two-three to two-two-five. Basically, go down the corridor, take the second right onto stairs, go upstairs, then go right, continue about forty meters down the corridor, and they'll be three rooms next to each other on the right' she said. We nodded, took the keys from her hand and set off down the corridor. As we were walking, I put my arm round Annabeth's waist, pulling her closer to me. We climbed the stairs, exhausted after all the travelling we had done. The only good thing was that all the excitement had meant that my headache went away. We soon got to our rooms, and I took two-two-three. I entered, and immediately crashed onto the bed, passed out.

* * *

I awoke at some point later on, and I saw someone standing over me.

'Kelp Face, get up' Thalia said, and I groaned. She pulled me up. 'Come on, we have to go to the main hall, because we have to meet some people'. I sighed and walked to the bathroom, slapping water on my face. Then, I walked out of the bathroom, and turned to Thalia.

'Where's Annabeth?' I asked.

'Oh, she's waiting at the checkout desk. I had to come get you after we went for a little walk' she said. I nodded and together we left the room and started going down the stairs. We met Annabeth at the check in office and the three of us entered the main hall. We found four men waiting for us in there, three giving of the aura of a god, and the other one seemed slightly weaker. They were having an argument.

'No, you cannot go around tricking gods. It's not nice!' the tall, well built man with the grey hair and beard in front of the others said.

'Yes, I can Father' the small thin blond one in between the other two men said.

'No brother you can't' the tall muscled one on the left said.

'Dad, uncle, granddad, you can stop; we have guests' the other one, who I couldn't really see, as he was cast in shadow and seemed dark, said.

'Humph, okay, but you call us by our proper names, as you're not on good enough terms with us to just call us granddad and stuff' the old one said.

'Sorry' the other one said moodily, while the old one just sighed, before he turned to us.

'Hello, young demigods, I am Odin, Norse god of War and king of the Norse gods. You are Greek, yes' he said, and I saw something, maybe hatred or anger flash through his eyes when he said the word Greek. Like I said, he was a big man, but he wasn't like Ares. I mean, sure he was well muscled, but he wasn't as like, I don't know, I'm a bodybuilder with insane muscles like Ares was, and he didn't seem to give of a big aura of hatred.

'Oh, no sir. We're not actually Greek, I mean we're American, but we're the children of the Greek gods' Annabeth said. Again, that look passed through Odin's eyes when she said Greek, and when Annabeth said that we were American, he looked surprised, scared and maybe a little worried, but he soon regained his composure.

'It doesn't matter. I would like you to meet Loki, god of lies and mischief, my adopted son, and Thor, god of thunder and lightning, my true son' Odin said, indicating that Loki was the thin blond one and that Thor was the blond muscled one. When Odin said "my true son" Loki flinched and looked downright evil, but I guess he just felt neglected. We nodded in respect, and Odin continued. 'Now, we don't want to see you, so we'll be off, but you can stay with Tom here, for a bit' he pointed to the man in the shadows, before him and his two sons strode out the door.

'I hate them' the boy, Tom, said from the shadows. 'They're stuck up, and they neglect me, but hey, I won't bore you with my life story. Oh, but where are my manners' he said, and stepped out the shadows. He was tall, about six foot two, with curly blond hair that went down to his collar and puffed out, sort of in ringlets, I guess. He was stick thin, and was wearing a black t-shirt saying "Thor roks' on it. He had blue-grey eyes, and I guess was okay looking. 'I'm Tom, Tom Gollding' as he reached out to shake my hand.

'Who are you?' I asked. 'And what significance do you have'.

He sighed. 'Does this help' he said, and pulled out a black silk balaclava and put it on. I didn't get who it was, but Thalia gasped with recognition.

'You're that guy who healed Annabeth when she got wounded by that snake creature' she said, and now she mentioned it, I could remember it.

'Oh' I gasped, before I pulled him into a hug. 'Thank you, thank you so much'.

'It's no problem. Just doing what I have to, having being hired by Odin' he said.

'I take it you're a demi-god' Annabeth asked, and he nodded as I released him.

'Son of Thor' he said bitterly.

'Wait a sec' I said. 'Why were you all dressed up in ninja gear? And what do you mean that Odin hired you?'

'Well, to answer both you're questions, I work for a mercenary group of ninjas called the "sect of the hidden dragon", and we were hired by Odin, to make sure the envoys all make it here, and to help protect Asgard from any trouble' he sighed.

'You're a mercenary?' Thalia questioned.

'Yeah, I'm afraid I am' he sighed again. 'But I'm not like the others in the sect, who just fight for the money. I'm just waiting to find the right cause to fight for' he said. 'Anyway, who are you?'

'I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, stormbringer, earthshaker, father of horses, god of the sea. I am the hero of Olympus, after I defeated the titan lord Kronos a couple of months ago. This is Annabeth, my girlfriend and daughter of Athena, she is also heralded as a savior of Olympus, and this is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, savior of Olympus and Huntress of Artemis' I said, pointing to each of us in turn. He nodded and stayed silent for a while, digesting this.

'Okay, so you all saved Olympus?' he asked.

'Yeah' Thalia said. 'But it was mainly kelp face over there'

'Kelp face?'

'Because he's a son of the sea. He's also a seaweed brain, and squid barf' Annabeth giggled.

'Squid barf?' I questioned. 'That's new' I added, and she shrugged. 'Anyway Tom, how did you learn that healing ability?'

'Oh, it's nothing, you have to learn it to become a member of the sect, so I learnt it. I guess it's kind of cool, but it means that because I know I can help a lot of people, I want to help them even when I'm forbidden too. For example, I wasn't meant to interfere with you getting here until only one of you was left, but I did anyway'.

'Thanks man' I said, and he just nodded.

'Like I said, it's what I do' he said. 'Anyway, I suppose I had better show you round Asgard'. We all nodded in support of the idea, and then he lead us out of the throne room through the proper exit, and we stepped out of the main hall and into the streets of Asgard. It wasn't as grand as Olympus. In fact, it looked like a Viking village, with loads of little, alright, really big huts everywhere, and there were blue chickens walking everywhere. I mean, that was pretty cool. Blue chickens, whoa. Anyway, there were big walls surrounding the city and beyond that were fields, rows and rows of seed grain, and quite a few farms. It looked like a completely peaceful place that had never been troubled by anything but Annabeth seemed to have picked up on something.

'I thought that Asgard wasn't just where the gods lived, I thought it was home of the ice giants, and dragons, and trolls and things like that?' she asked.

'We got rid of those ages ago. We bribed them with loads of riches to wander the earth, not Asgard and to fight on our side in any war' Tom said. We nodded, and we followed him around on the tour. There wasn't much else to see really, and it wasn't nicer than Olympus.

'So, when are we having the council then?' I asked.

'We're just waiting for the Egyptians to turn up, but there always late, so it should be a couple of days' Tom said.

'Oh, well that's a bit crap' I said.

'Squid barf, it's not crap. It means we have time to prepare what we want to say, and what the Olympians want us to say' Annabeth said. I shrugged. Why did she have to be so smart, so irresistibly clever, and so insanely hot?

* * *

That evening, we were told to dine in the great hall with all the gods. Basically, we had to be really formal and respectful, which I can't do. I mean, seriously, I don't do formal. The only bonus was that Annabeth looked absolutely stunning in her dress. It was black and strapless, cut just above the knees. I got changed into my suit, which was a white shirt, sea green tie and black blazer, which were supplied by Freya, Norse goddess of love, fertility, and the one I was hoping for tonight with Annabeth, sexual desire. After I had changed into my suit, I walked to her room and knocked on the door.

'Wait a sec' Thalia called through the door. 'Just finishing her off'. I waited outside for about two minutes, when the door opened. Thalia opened the door. She was wearing an orange dress with straps, which was cut just below the knee. It was funny, seeing her in something that wasn't black, but in truth she looked pretty. In fact she was beautiful. She stepped past me, leaving the doorway open. Then, Annabeth stepped into view, and my mouth dropped open. She was beautiful, stunning, whatever you want to say. In my eyes, she was the best looking women in the world. She giggled when she saw my mouth hanging open. I just about managed to shut, then I held out my arm, and she wrapped her arm around it. Together, the three of us walked towards the great hall. When we got there, we were seated at the far end of the table, with Tom and the other demigods, who all looked bored. When Tom saw us, he came up to us, hugged me, and kissed both Annabeth's and Thalia's cheeks. They both blushed, but Tom kept on grinning.

'Finally, some decent company' he said.

'What's wrong with those guys?' I asked, pointing to the members of the sect.

'What?' he said. 'Oh, they're just not very good conversation makers, unless you like talking about money or how many ways you can kill a person in'. We sat down, and continued talking about what teenagers talk about. We found out some interesting information. He was from Bristol, but moved to Bath at eight, and left home at eleven, when he found out he was a demi-god. He wondered around and found his way to Turkey, where he was picked up by the sect, and he'd been with the Japanese group ever since. We also found out he knew thirteen different ways to kill a person quickly with his bare hands, that he was a big Oakland Raiders fan, and he was crazy about soccer. I also learnt that Annabeth was coming to live in New York after the holidays, but she wouldn't tell me which school she was going to. Soon, the dinner arrived and although we were on best behavior, some of the gods weren't. Thor and Loki were arguing with each other about who was the better fighter, and Odin reckoned he was best, so there was a big bust up at the other end of the table. The meal was nice, and afterwards Annabeth and I went on a romantic moonlit walk around Asgard. It was beautiful, and I got a good ten minutes making out with Annabeth before we went back to our rooms.

'Percy' Annabeth said, as we stopped outside her room.

'Yep' I replied.

'What do you like about me?'

'Everything. You're funny, intelligent, smart, good with a knife, a great friend and beautiful, which is why I like you. In fact, I-I think I, wait no, I know that-' Why was it so hard to say. It's three words, three small words.

'Yes?' she asked softly.

'I-I love you' I said.

'I love you too' she said, before I gently kissed her on the lips. 'In fact, after hearing that do you want to, you know, sleep with me?'

'What, yes of course' I said. I couldn't believe this was happening, my dreams come true. We stepped into Annabeth's room and became one.

* * *

**So, there's chapter ten.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Just in case you didnt read my A.N. at the top of the page, I'm going on holiday for a week, so won't update.**

**Please review. I want thirty by the time I get back.**

**Also, my season sporting predictions are on my profile, so check it out, and then contact me if you disagree or agree with me.**

**Tom.**


	11. The Council Starts

**Here's Chapter eleven**

**So, do you think you'll like it? I hope you do.**

**So, I'm back from Wales, and school stats in two days time, so I'm going slow. There are also a couple of other stories nearly ready for publishing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olypians. Hey, if I begged Rick enough, do you think he'd give me the rights when he dies?**

**11. The Council starts**

I woke up next morning with a sleeping Annabeth lying completely naked on my chest with the sheets sprawled at the end of the bed. I shifted slightly to get more comfortable and the movement woke Annabeth up. She groaned slightly, before she opened her beautiful grey eyes and looked at me.

'Wow' I said.

'Wow is the right word' she replied.

'So, did you like it?'

'I think you should know, as I didn't want to stop last night. But yeah, it was brilliant' she said as she rolled off me and laid next to me. Just then, Thalia opened the door to Annabeth's room (you couldn't see the bed from the door of the room).

'Crap' I whispered.

'You're not still in bed are you?' Thalia asked as she turned the corner. 'I mean, how lazy can- whoa! What went on here' she said as she blushed insanely. I quickly pulled the covers over us.

'Um… yeah, there's no easy way to explain this' I started, before Thalia cut us off with a laugh.

'Ha, I wondered how long this would take' she said, giggling.

'What the hell?' I asked.

'Grover and I had a bet whether you two would have sex on this quest, and he now owes me one hundred drachmas' she said, and my girlfriend and I looked at each other quizzically.

'But how are you going to prove it?' I asked stupidly.

'Oh, I forgot about that. I could take a photo I guess or I could… I know, I could film it'

'What, no! That's disgusting. You're not filming us having sex!' Annabeth shouted.

'I guess not' she sighed. 'I'll just have to lose one hundred drachmas, she said as she exited the room looking sad, and we got up, sharing a glance that said "weird"

* * *

The Egyptian gods arrived two days later, and then there was an extra day of doing nothing so they could settle in. We spent our days lounging around, me swimming in the Asgard swimming pool (Which I decided was so cool, Annabeth had to build one in Olympus), while Annabeth and Thalia talked for most of it, although I have no idea what they were talking about. Anyway, the Egyptian gods seemed cool, although even more pissed that the Norse ones at us. Anyway, we hung out a bit more, and we iris messaged the Greek gods, and we found out what they wanted us to do. We then lounged around a bit longer, and then it was time for the council.

* * *

We were all called into the main hall, where the hall had been redesigned into a debating room. There were four big tables, and one small one. The big tables each had a sigh on them, one saying Norse, one saying Greek, One saying Egyptian and one saying Aztecs on, who had arrived before us. The small table at the front had impartial judge written on it, and some guy was sat by it. Annabeth led the way to the Greek table, and I was mesmerized by the way her hips swayed, but managed to snap out of it by the time we got to the table. The council began when the impartial judge stood up.

'Right, we have a judge today. Me. So I want a nice clean debate, with no fights, okay?' he said, and everyone nodded, then we settled down.

'Okay, so we are here to debate about power, and how much of it the Greek gods have' Odin said, as he stood up. 'They have too much power, and I hereby decree that they give some of it up to us. What we need to do is split the world in four, giving us all an even amount'. He finished, and the other two tables roared in agreement.

'What say you?' Ra, Egyptian god of the sun shouted at us. 'What say you?' Annabeth grabbed her notes, and nervously stood up.

'What we say-' she started, before she was cut off by Horus, Egyptian god of the dead.

'Who are these people? They are not gods' he said. I stood up to answer this question.

'I am Percy Jackson, demigod son of Poseidon, god of the seas, Earthshaker, Father of Horses, et cetera. I am the savior of Olympus, I defeated the titan lord Kronos last summer, and am known as the greatest demigod to ever walk the earth. I even turned down godhood, so I could stay with some people and live a normal life. This is Annabeth Chase, a demigod daughter of Athena, goddess of war and wisdom. She is a hero of Olympus, who fought beside me with bravery and courage, and I am yet to find her equal with a knife. She was rewarded greatly, became Olympus's official architect. And this is Thalia Grace, demigod daughter of Zeus, god of the skies, weather and thunder, as well as being the king god. She is also a hero of Olympus, as well as a huntress of Artemis. She is brave enough to sacrifice her life to let her friends live, and is well respected for it. That's who we are, and we are sorry that the gods can't be here' I said, sounding high and mighty and maybe a little bit cocky. I sat down at this, while Annabeth and Thalia just stared at me.

'You could have given me a better description' Thalia muttered, and I sniggered.

'See, the Greek gods are too lazy with their power, so they send demigods over here, albeit their greatest demigods. They need less power' some Aztec god shouted, and there were grunts of agreement from everyone.

'We appreciate that you are frustrated about you're clear lack of power' Annabeth said carefully. 'But our lords and ladies say they are not about to give it up. They appreciate that they have control over most of the world, while you guys have very limited power, often only in your country of origin. They also appreciate that you want more power, but they are not willing to give much up. They are willing to give the Aztecs Columbia, the Norse Sweden and the Egyptians Israel, but that's it'. She finished, and there was uproar.

'What?' Odin shouted, before he started ranting on about how unfair it was.

'No way. We demand an equal power split' Ra said.

'We appreciate this, but we are not willing to negotiate a-' Annabeth said.

'Cut the bullshit Chase' Quatzequatel said. 'We want equal power, and you can't stop us. We will get what we want'.

'Are you _threatening _us?' Thalia said slyly.

'Why yes, I believe I am' Quatzequatel said, and I scowled at him. He smiled at me, before he called Odin and Ra over to him. He kept pointing at us, then looking at his weapon, then looking at us, and the others were nodding in agreement. Then, just as I realized what it might mean, Odin strode up to me and grabbed me, and I saw Re'es and Thor grab the other two, and they pulled us to the floor.

'What is this?' Thalia said.

'We're forcing you to come to an agreement with us' Odin growled.

'You don't get it, even if we do say yes there's no guarantee that the gods will agree' I said.

'That's where you're wrong, young demigod. As you are the envoy, if you agree they automatically get their power cut down' Thor said in his loud voice, that sounded like thunder clapping. When he said this, I paled, but tried to look brave.

'You won't get that information out of us' I said, sounding braver than I felt. Odin cocked his head to one side.

'Perhaps not, but we could always send a message out, couldn't we' He sneered.

'What do you mean?'

'We could kill you' he finished.

'What? You can't kill us, the judge guy said you couldn't kill us' I shouted. 'Wait, shouldn't the judge be stopping this?'

'Ah yes, but in my world, nothing is what it seems, and everything is the opposite' the judge said, walking towards us, and then he shimmered into his true form.

'Loki' I said, and I felt sickened. That was it, we were going to die here, and there was nothing I could do. I turned to Annabeth and Thalia. 'I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you. We're all going to die' I said as I leaned towards Annabeth.

'Maybe not' Annabeth said. 'There's always hope, right up until the end' she finished, and leaned in towards me, and our lips met. We both put as much love and passion into it as we could, as it might be the last kiss we ever have before we get killed. Too soon I was pulled away, and then tied up in ropes. I had my eyes closed, waiting for the blow, but it never came. I opened my eyes, and saw the gods arguing over something. I saw that Annabeth and Thalia were next to me, Annabeth on my right, Thalia on my left, and I tried to listen to what the gods were saying. I picked up that they were arguing over the best way to kill us. As far as I could tell, the Egyptians wanted to cut me into pieces, hide them in dangerous places and make Thalia and Annabeth try to get them, while the Aztecs wanted us to be sacrificed to them by having our hearts cut out, which wouldn't actually kill me, I realized, and the Norse wanted to execute us with an axe. I just sat there trying to come up with a plan.

* * *

**So, that was chapter eleven.**

**I hope you liked it, and I can sense this story is going to end soon. But dont worry, Their will be a sequel.**

**Tom**

**P.S. Did you know what the most popular word on Fanfiction is? No. Well it's Review, so you can just follow the arrows and review this. Please**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. We Make our Escape

**Here's chapter twelve**

**I hope you like it... this is getting a bit repetetive writing this everytime.**

**Disclaimer: My lifes dream is to own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Unfortunately, lifelong dreams never come true, so I will never own it.**

**12. We make our escape**

The gods were still arguing about the best way to kill us, and Annabeth had managed to cut us free. We didn't reckon we could make the doors, but we dashed towards them and got there. The other gods hadn't seen us and as we got through the door, I had to punch the security guy who was facing the wrong way, and then we went left, to try and find the armory, where we had heard the gods say our weapons were (Apart from riptide, which had returned to my pocket). Luckily, the route to the armory was sign-posted, so we easily got there. We turned round the last corner only to find six Viking soldiers standing guard. They all carried long swords and shields and looked slightly surprised to see us, but then they charged us. I pulled the girls behind me and lunged at the first with riptide. The blade struck him on the shoulder and he screamed as he fell. The next one swung at me and I stepped inside his blow, before I cut into his stomach. This left me with a problem, as two of them were coming from the left and two were coming from the right. I went for the warriors on the right. The first one lunged at me, and I attempted to block but he smashed my sword out the way before bringing his blade down on my shoulder. I gasped in pain but managed to bring my blade up to block his jab at my head. I kicked out at his shield and it broke off his arm. He grunted in surprise but my kick caught me off balance. I could hear the sounds of a skirmish behind me, and the Viking warrior struck at me. I managed to block it, but then the second warrior joined in. He struck and I jumped left out the way, crashing into the other warrior, and we both tumbled to the ground. I was first to recover, but my mistake was to go for the guy still standing. He slashed low, and I parried, before I brought my sword round and stabbed him clean through the stomach. He gasped and then collapsed, dead, and I felt mildly disgusted. I mean, these were the first three human beings I had killed, as I didn't kill any of the evil demigods who fought for Kronos, I just knocked them out. Then, I was tackled from behind by the first guy, who seemed to have lost his sword. I hit the ground with a thud and groaned. The guy picked up the other warriors sword, and I rolled onto my back and sat up, so I was facing him, but still sitting on my ass. He held his sword above his head, and then brought it down. I butt jumped back, and his sword hit the floor a centimeter from my soft point. He did it again, and again I jumped back, but this time I brought riptide down to block it, but the strength of the blow knocked it out of my hands. I was officially screwed, with no weapon, shield, or any other way out of this. I mean, sure I wouldn't die, but it would hurt like Hades. The warrior had a mad grin on his face, and he licked his lips hungrily, like he was going to savor it. Well, this was it. I braced myself for pain, when there was a soft schlick, a spatter of blood hit me, and his grin turned to a frown. He still frowned as he toppled over, knife embedded in his neck, and standing a good fifteen feet away from him was a stormy eyed Annabeth. She walked over to me hoisted me up, kissed me quickly before she crouched next to the dead warriors body and pulled the knife out of his brain.

'That's what you get if you try to kill _my_ boyfriend' she whispered angrily at the dead body. It was at this point I looked around properly. Thalia and Annabeth had managed to open the armory doors, and Thalia was getting the Viking warriors that they had somehow beat up when they were unarmed, to show her where her bow and arrows were, as well as her shield and her huntress's knife. She also got the warriors to find Annabeth's knife and my shield. When we were done I walked over to them purposefully, but Annabeth held me back. 'You don't need to do this' she said.

'I do' I replied. 'We can't tie them up because we have no rope and if we leave them then they'll get the gods'.

'We could just knock them out' Thalia called and I sighed.

'Okay' I said. She grinned and threw a punch at one knocking him out, before doing the same for the other.

'Man, this is what I live for' she said with some seriously attitude. She should seriously get her head checked, in my honest opinion, but don't tell her I said that, or I won't be seen alive ever again. We had finished kitting up when we heard voices from outside the armory.

'Look, they've obviously been here' a voice said.

'They've probably already gone' a different one said.

'I doubt it' came the third one, which was easily to distinguish. It was Odin. 'Re'es, go check inside' There came a grumbling from who I guess was Re'es, but then he stuck his head through the door and he saw us.

'Hey guys, there in here' Re'es shouted with glee. I looked at the door in awe as eleven gods filed in.

'Father, let's just kill them right on the spot' Thor suggested, and Odin nodded. They held a vote, and the only one who wanted us alive for a bit was Loki, but that's because he wanted to put us into his "mischief maze", which didn't sound good. The gods grinned, and started closing in on us, weapons drawn. Even Annabeth looked beaten, which _never _happened.

'Well, this is it' Thalia said. 'Nice knowing you, Seaweed Brain, Wise girl'.

'You two Thalia' Annabeth said.

'Ditto Pinecone Face' I said, before I turned to Annabeth.

'Seaweed Brain' Annabeth said. 'Percy, this is the end. Being with you has been the best times of my life'.

'See ya down under, wise girl' I said, before muttering under my breath 'Bet Hades puts me in Tartarus'. I leaned down to kiss Annabeth, and it was filled with passion, as it was the last kiss we were ever going to have. Suddenly, an idea shot through my head, and I pulled away from Annabeth.

'What?' she said, the hurt and pain obvious in her voice. 'Percy what are you doing'. She seriously sounded like she was going to cry. I hated to see her like this broken.

'Shush. I've got an idea' I said, before I went fishing around in my pocket. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really a few seconds, I found what I was looking for. I took my dad's pearls in my hand. 'Annabeth, Thalia, catch' I said. They caught them and looked at me in surprise. Annabeth, of course, knew what to do after going on the quest for the lightning bolt, but Thalia didn't know what to do.

'Thalia, stamp on it' Annabeth said.

'What?'

'Just stamp on it. Just trust me, stamp on it' Annabeth instructed, and then Thalia stamped on it, and was encased in a bubble. The bubble then shot forward and she disappeared through the wall. Annabeth stood on hers and exactly the same happened. I stayed behind to rub our escape in their faces.

'What happened?' shouted at me. 'Where are the others?'

'Guys, guys, they're gone' I said smoothly. 'You just have to accept it. Now, you will always remember that today is the day you _almost _captured the great Percy Jackson. But you didn't, so I'll see ya around' and with that I dropped my pearl and stamped on it. As I flew towards the wall in my bubble, I gave them a mock salute.

'Curse you Jackson. We will hunt you down' Odin shouted, before his voice was drowned off by me disappearing through a wall.

* * *

Half an hour later and I was nearing the sea. This trip was definitely longer than the short one I took to get from the underworld to Los Angeles. I had overtaken Annabeth and Thalia, as I could will mine to go faster while they couldn't. Sometimes it pays to be a son of the sea god. Anyway, I had passed through the beautiful lands that were Asgard and I was flying over the white mass that was the snow plains of Norway. It was pretty cold, as the bubble doesn't keep the heat in or keep the cold out, so I was shivering. I was so bored I had resorted to counting moose. I went through a small mountain, and then immediately dropped. I'll admit, I screamed, but it was like the scariest rollercoaster ride ever. I mean, you try flying through the pitch black inside of a mountain, only to fall thirty odd meters when you get out. I didn't even see the sea and I hit it with an almighty smash. The bubble popped, and I didn't have time to soften the landing, so it hurt. You see, sometimes it's better to be new to being a demigod, as then things just happen. If I learn something, then it doesn't happen automatically. For example, after the battle I had learnt how to make the surface of water rock hard for when someone hit it (it was intended for Clarisse) and how to make it soft, but now I knew how to do it, I couldn't just hit the water and it wouldn't hurt me. I had to make the skin of the water soft myself. Anyway, I made the water soft and then swam forwards. There was a shrieking from above me and Thalia crashed into the water. There was another scream, and I looked up Annabeth was falling in her bubble. I swam left for about two meters and then I opened my arms. Annabeth then landed in them and held onto me tightly.

'Thanks Percy' she said.

'Why didn't you catch me?' Thalia grumbled. I ignored the question and held on to Annabeth, who started sniveling.

'Whoa Annabeth, what's wrong' I asked.

'It's just that I, I… I nearly lost you, up there'.

'Shush. I'll never leave you. That's all you need to know'. She nodded into my chest when Thalia coughed. 'Yes?' I asked.

'Will you two lovebirds quit it? I mean, we're stuck in the middle of the Baltic Sea, with dark falling, and no idea where we are or how to get home, and you can be pretty sure the other gods will chase us'.

'Thalia, Thalia, Thalia. It's the North Sea actually, and we're actually about three hours from the normal port, which is Bergen. But don't worry, I've got an idea'. I said. When I said that I had an idea, Annabeth and Thalia groaned. I mean, my plans aren't that bad, are they? Anyway, I explained the plan to Annabeth and Thalia, and they grudgingly nodded their agreement. I took Annabeth's hand in my own, and grabbed Thalia's arm. I willed us not to get I dried them off so they wouldn't catch hypothermia. Then I formed a bubble around us and pulled us underwater.

'Whoa, this is so weird' Thalia commented as we drifted through the ocean. We were still somewhere in the middle of the North Sea, and we were floating past fish and coral and all that. I had seen it all before, but Annabeth and Thalia hadn't much, and they were gasping at everything. I started to steer the bubble up, towards a dark shape on the surface. We broke the surface silently and I pulled them up against the boat.

'You know what to do' I said. They nodded as I willed the water to lift them onto the boat. There was a soft thud as the two of them landed on the wooden deck of the boat. I willed myself up to the boat and landed slightly heavier than the girls. 'Oof' I said.

'Quiet' Annabeth hissed at me, and then pulled me behind a lifeboat. A guy walked over to where I had landed and looked surprised.

'I swear I heard someone' he muttered. I came up behind him and hit him over the head, knocking him out. We tossed him into the lifeboat before continuing round the small fishing boat, doing the same with the other four members of the crew. I then gave them a map, a compass and a note saying how sorry we were about stealing the boat, and if we were lucky it would end up in America. I then cut the lifeboat free, and watched as it floated away in the wash from the boat. Then, I went up to the bridge and took the wheel from a confused looking Thalia.

'I'll do the steering' I said, while Thalia left, muttering about seaweed brains and the sea, and how she preferred the sky. I steered the boat so it was facing left, and then let it float towards our destination. America.

* * *

**That was chapter twelve**

**Did you love it? Hate it? let me know by reviewing.**

**I think their will be sixteen chapters in total, but their will be a sequel, if you want it.**

**Tom.**


	13. Sailing Home

**Here's chapter thirteen, let's pray you like it.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I've had school (yawn) and I'm just starting GCSE year, so theirs a lot of pressure on me. Also, I was going to update yesterday, but my football club Arsenal were on, so I watched them hammer Braga six-nil (Woo-Hoo). I have also been watching NFL highlights (We lost in Tennessee. I was so sad. We were shit though). Also, I've caught up with myself. I haven't written chapter fourteen yet, so I might take a longer amount of time to update.**

**Disclaimer: Unfourtunately, I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone. However, I do own Tom Gollding, who will have a bigger part in the next chapter.**

**13. Sailing Home**

I was still up at the bridge at one o'clock in the afternoon, and I was only just conscious. I was tired, because I had stayed up all night, and I had virtually passed out on the steering wheel. In fact, I was just staring to lose consciousness when the silhouette of someone came up above of me.

'Hey, Seaweed Brain, you can go down and get some rest now' Thalia said. I nodded in agreement and went under to the bedroom. I was so tired I collapsed on the nearest bed to the door. I landed on a bump on the bed and there was a small squeal from underneath me. I realized that I was lying on someone. And if Thalia was on deck, then it must be Annabeth who was underneath me. I was about to say sorry and get off, when she gave a contented sigh from beneath me as she fell back asleep. I rolled off her so I was next to her, and then shut my eyes.

* * *

I was In Elysium again. Again Luke was there, only this time it was only Beckendorf with him. When they saw I had arrived they both smiled.

'Hey Jackson' Luke said.

'Luke, Beckendorf, what's up?'

'Not much. It's party all the time over here. I just wanted to speak to you about a couple of things' Luke said.

'Okay?' I said.

'Well, I guess I wanted to thank you for getting the girls out of that deathtrap alive. I mean, I don't want them to join me down here to early'.

'That's okay I guess'.

'I also wanted to say that this won't be over for a long time. I have my connections' he started, and I rolled my eyes at this. 'And I want you to promise me you won't betray the gods'.

'What? I would never betray the gods'.

'Good, because I am good friends with some dead son of Apollo, and he says that his dad told him that one possible future contains you joining the rebel god's side' Luke said.

'Oh. Well, it's only a possible future for me, so it'll be alright'.

'Percy' Beckendorf said in his deep, calming voice. 'I want you to save the gods again and we could use as little souls down here in the underworld as possible'.

'I'll try. I'll try' I said, and then they started to fade.

'See ya' Luke said and I nodded, as they disappeared.

* * *

Again, I was woken up by a gleam of sunlight suddenly appearing through the door. I groaned and rolled over and hit the wall, and I still had the sun in my eyes, so I rolled the other way and hit something softer. However, that thing was only there briefly, as it fell down and then there was feeling and sound of that thing falling, and then there was a thud, a scream that sounded like Annabeth, and a laugh that sounded like Thalia. And then, in my mind, everything came together as I realized what had happened. Shit. I immediately got up as I realized that I had accidently pushed Annabeth off the bed.

'Percy!' she shouted angrily as she jumped to her feet.

'Yes?' I gulped.

'Did you just push me out of bed?'

'Yes, he did it on purpose' Thalia said from the stairway.

'Shut up Thals. It was an accident, Annabeth' I said.

'No-one calls me Thals' Thalia shouted. Crap, now I have two super angry girls after me.

'I call you Thalia' Annabeth pointed out.

'So… besides, who's side are you on anyway?'

'Yours' she said as she turned back to me, with an angry glare on her face.

'It was an accident Annabeth. I swear on my life I wouldn't do anything like that to you. Maybe Thalia-'

'Hey'

'But never to you. So please please please don't beat me up' I said, my voice getting higher pitched and quieter with every word, until I was practically squealing at het, like I was a guinea pig. I looked up at her face and saw that she was grinning at me. 'What?' I questioned.

'Are you implying that Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus is scared of me, Annabeth Chase?'

'Yes' I whimpered. Her grin grew wider at this.

'Ha' she said, and she burst out laughing. It wasn't long before Thalia was laughing as well, and then I was laughing as well. In fact, I was so busy laughing I didn't really notice Annabeth and Thalia stop laughing and come closer two me. In fact, I didn't realize where they were until the first blow came down. Annabeth had punched me in the shoulder, and Thalia followed it up with a punch in the gut. I gasped and got punched in the shoulder by Thalia. Then, Annabeth punched me in the chest, before they stopped and backed away.

'Now you're forgiven' Annabeth said.

'Yeah' Thalia agreed. I groaned in pain.

'Did you have to do that' I said.

'Yes' they both said, before Thalia continued speaking on her own.

'I came down here to fetch you by the way, kelp-for-brains. I need to know where we are, so I need your GPS systems working'. I groaned. I hated being compared to a global positioning system, as it made me feel kind of useless. However, I did get up and walk to the bridge, so I could see the land masses. I could see a big chunk of land on the horizon, and it took me a while to realize where it was. I was looking at the coast of Maine. I knew we had gotten here so fast because of my supreme sea powers, but I was still kind of surprised we got here so fast, as it was just like, a day since we set off from Norway.

'It's Maine' I said.

'What?' Thalia said. 'That's not possible'.

'Son of the sea god' I pointed out, smirking.

'Shut up' she said, blushing at her, um… stupidity.

'Percy' Annabeth said nicely, coming in. 'Can you please get us back to America as soon as possible?'

'Why?' I asked.

'Because of that' she said, as she pointed out the back of the cabin. I followed where she was pointing and saw three Viking long ships plowing through the water in the arrowhead formation.

'Oh Crap'.

* * *

**So there was chapter thirteen. It's a cliff-hanger. Did you like it. Let me know if you want a sequals.**

**How about reviewing? you know you want to. Just press the button and let me know how you feel.**

**Tom**


	14. We get Trapped

**HI, it's me again. Here's chapter fourteen.**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated, but I've been doing so much other shit, such as writing the second chapter of Galactica, my other story (The next chapters coming soon, I promise), as well as I've been watching the NFL highlights, keeping tabs on music, and I've had some shit with my football (soccer) team. (Basically, loads of players wanted to join my club, so we had to cut about seven players, and I'm one of the fringe players who doesn't play very much. SO, I started training at this other club, who are shit, but I still wanted to play for my old club. Then, I am allowed back into my old club, but my parents convinced me to weigh up both clubs and chose my favourite after a couple of weeks. I then realized that their was a youth american football team in Bristol called the Bristol Aztecs, but I wasn't allowed to join them, as it was a problem getting me to training. So then, I decide I want to go to my origanal club, but I'm told that I've waited too long balancing up my options, which the coach said was okay, and that he's given the last spot to someone else, so I have to go to the crap team, where I make my debut tommorow).**

**Disclaimer: I cannot possibly own Percy Jackson and the Olympians because Rick here says so.**

**14. We Get Trapped**

We moored just outside Rockland, near Camden, and immediately set off south. I figured that if we went south for like, twenty miles and then went back to the sea, I could get some hippocampi to take us to camp. I thought it was a great plan. Unfortunately, Annabeth and Thalia didn't think it was, but went along with it because we didn't have much else to work with. Anyway, we went south, through a little forest and towards the coast again. We had started off running, but now we were walking slowly, completely exhausted. I knew we probably wouldn't make it to the coast, but we had to try. I mean, we were going quicker than we normally would. Nothing like an angry god and his army hunting you down to motivate you. We were about six miles from the coast when Annabeth heard it.

'Shush' she whispered, as she held her hand up in a hand signal. Stop.

'What?' I whispered back.

'Did you hear that?'

'What?'

'That' she said, and this time I heard it. The snapping of twigs under someone or something's feet.

'A bit quicker?' I asked, and Annabeth and Thalia nodded.

'Too late, young demi-god' a voice said, and Re'es emerged from in between two trees. I was about to say run when I saw his soldiers come out from the rest of the forest in a large circle, trapping us. This was bad. 'You didn't think you could actually escape us, did you demi-god?'

'Maybe' I said. I probably shouldn't have said anything, but let's just say I have a problem with my ego, and stuff like that. 'I mean, you guys are crap, and I'm like awesome. I'll get out of this'. That just seemed to annoy him a little bit.

'Attack!' Re'es screamed. He was really pissed off. The Viking warriors closed in. I uncapped riptide and expanded my shield. Thalia drew her two hunting knives expecting close combat. Annabeth drew her knife. Damn, was she under-armed. Oh-well, not much we can do about that now. We went back to back with each other, in a three person circle.

'See ya on the other side' I said jokingly.

'Not now' the others groaned. I smirked and swung my sword at the first Viking warrior. It hit him in the chest. His armor took most of the blow, but it still cut into him slightly and he went down screaming. I swung at the second guy and hit his helmet off. He groaned and fell to the floor. Another Viking warrior swung his battle axe at me and I blocked it with riptide and then swung my sword at his stomach, and he fell back in a spurt of red. I had about three seconds till the next guy was upon me, so I quickly turned to see how the others were getting on. Annabeth was fighting a Hrimpursar, a Norse frost giant (see, I did my research for this mission) while Thalia was busy fighting about five Norse warriors. I turned around just in time to see a sword swing at my head. I jumped back and managed to avoid getting my head split open, but I felt a searing pain as the blade slash down the side of my face. I sprung forward and cut the guy's throat open. I sensed something behind me, so I swung the sword back, and heard the satisfying crunch of metal eating through bone. I smirked. The curse of Achilles was really warming up now. I was on fire. I started weaving in and out of Viking warriors, cutting, slashing, and hacking at bone. I was in a frenzy. They couldn't handle me at all. I paused for a second and felt the curse's powers fade slightly. I turned to see what damage I had done. There were Vikings spread everywhere, lying dead. Annabeth had defeated the frost giant and was staring at me in awe, while Thalia was doing the same. Re'es looked shocked, but covered it up with a quick smirk.

'Well played Jackson' he said. 'So, you do seem to have a bit of the talent you boast about. So let's see how you handle the next wave'. My smirk disappeared.

'Second wave?' I gulped. He nodded, and from the trees some people started emerging. Members of the "sect of the hidden dragon" emerged, dressed in their really dark blue ninja gear. They were accompanied by a few more frost giants, massive white beings with ice powers. Also walking steadily towards us were these tall, light haired warriors covered in bearskins and wolf skins and not wearing much else. They held massive two-handed battle axes and had a slightly mad look in their eyes.

'Crap' Annabeth said from behind me.

'What?' I asked.

'Berserkers' she said. Crap was the right word. I had heard the legends about these guys. They worked themselves into a battle frenzy, and then ran around killing everyone in sight, and they didn't feel pain, you had to like, cut their head to stop them. We were in deep shit now. I tried to take a positive note from this. Their weren't as many as in the first wave. I hefted my sword up and got into a fighting stance. I felt Annabeth and Thalia do the same on either side of me. I tried to think off some quirky thing to say, but for once, nothing came to me. Things were looking bleak. Re'es nodded and the giants charged. The ninjas stayed back and the berserkers started to chant, warming themselves up into their frenzy.

'Thalia' Annabeth shouted. 'Take the berserkers out with your arrows before they get up into a frenzy'. Thalia nodded and moved back, away from the giants and started peppering them with arrows.

'Plan?' I asked.

'Don't know yet' Annabeth said. 'How about kill them' she said, smirking slightly. Then the giants were upon us. The first one raised its icy club and swung down towards me. I dived out the way and sprung to my feet. The club came down again, and I foolishly put my shield arm out to stop it. The club dented it and I heard a crack of bones, but I couldn't feel anything thanks to the adrenaline. I struck up and cut the giants head off. Annabeth had handled the other one, and was already starting on the last one. I saw that about half the berserkers had fallen, but at that moment, the remaining ten let out bellows and started charging.

'Crap' I said. 'Annabeth, what now?'

'Avoid dying' she said as she put on her hat. Thalia opened up Aegis and grabbed her mace, although I wasn't sure it would work on the berserkers, as she told me it would only work on sane people. Anyway, while they got their stuff ready, I went into a fighting stance and clashed with the first berserker. He was wearing pants and a bearskin coat with the head of the bear over his face, with the eye holes, so it was kinda like a mask, a really freaky mask. He swung his massive two-handed axe at me. I ducked under it and stabbed him just to the right of his collarbone. He didn't seem to register the pain, as he just shrugged the blow off and continued to swing his axe at me. I was two shocked to register anything, as I was expecting him to go down in pain. I was lucky, as he wasn't very good at aiming when he was in his berserk mode. He only grazed the side of my face, but it still hurt. I lashed out, and heard the crack of bone as by sword found his collarbone. He still didn't stop, and as he swung at me, I dodged back and then struck forward like a boxer, my sword impaling his face. His body jerked for a couple of seconds, before his body went limp and I pulled my sword out, causing a spurt of blood to come out of his face. My sword was covered in his grey brain matter, and I felt a burning fury inside me. I turned round to face more, but found most of them dead on the floor, with the ones still alive dropping randomly, like flies. Annabeth was obviously darting around invisible, stabbing them. Soon there was only one left, but he was the biggest one, and looked like the leader. He was swinging his hammer round his head and I waiting for him to drop dead when there was a sickening clunk as Annabeth appeared out of thin air, looking slightly concussed and with a Yankee hat flying in the other direction. The berserker seemed to notice this and started towards Annabeth.

'Thalia' I shouted. 'Keep him busy'. An arrow immediately shot past my shoulder and towards the berserker, hitting him in the stomach. Knowing I couldn't take him in a straight fight, I sprinted to the invisibility cap and put it on, all the time hoping Annabeth wouldn't kill me later for so much as touching the cap. The berserker wouldn't know about me, so I crept up behind him. He was peppered in arrows, but Thalia had stopped shooting as she knew I was close to the berserker. I savagely cut the guys neck, and ducked his last attempt to get someone, swinging his axe at me. I pulled the cap of and ran to Annabeth.

'Wise girl, you okay?'

'I always am, Seaweed-' she groaned. '-Brain. Just winded'. I nodded and pulled her up. She would have to fight on. As quick as she was on her feet, the sect started to attack us. I parried the first ones knife, who had run at me. I knew that they were seriously good, from Tom's description, but Hades, where they quick. I then proceeded to punch him in the stomach, and he doubled over. I swung my sword at the next one, but he dodged it, spun behind me and then he kicked me. Unfortunately, he kicked me in the small of my back, so I doubled over in pain. I just lay on the floor, unable to really move. I saw him bring his sword down on me, but there was a clang of metal on metal, and Thalia was above me, fighting away the ninja.

'Get up, kelp face' she said, offering me a hand, I smiled and took it, although feeling a little worse for wear than usual. After being hauled to my feet, I took a good look around. There were us three against about eighteen sect members and four berserkers, as well as Re'es. I grinned, as my fighting awareness woke up again. One of the berserkers came at me and I killed him easily with a slash to the neck. Thalia rushed off to fight another berserker, but then slipped on the wet Maine forest floor.

'Shit' she groaned. 'Guys, I twisted my ankle' she added, as she drew her bow and started to fight from where she was.

'Use the trees to your advantage Percy' Annabeth said and I nodded, zipping in between trees. A sect member came up to me and knocked the sword out my hand, but before he could react I punched him, and I accidently took his balaclava off as well. It was Tom. His nose was stained with blood from where I had punched him, and I immediately knew it was broken.

'You' I growled.

'I'm sorry' he said. 'I still haven't found what I'm looking for'. I punched him again, which sent him sprawling, before turning and running back into the fight. I cut down two sect members, and was about to jump on a berserker, when a voice stopped me.

'Well fought, young demi-god well fought. But I win' Re'es said. I turned to him with a smirk on my face telling him that it wasn't over, but my smile soon faltered. Annabeth was being held by two ninja sect members about ten meters away from me in the clearing, with Re'es standing about fifteen meters away from her, a bow aimed at her head. 'Give up, and you can live'.

I faced an impossible decision. If I didn't submit, Annabeth died, but if I did submit, we'd be taken back to Asgard and used as slaves and hostages. I made my mind up, and moved. I felt riptide appear in my pocket, and threw it at the furthest away guard. The tip of the blade went through his eye, and he fell back. I then sprinted across the clearing and punched the other one, who had stayed still in shock. He fell over, unconscious, and I moved in between Annabeth and Re'es, using my body as a shield. Unfortunately, this left the small of my back uncovered, and Re'es knew that this was my weak spot from when the ninja kicked me. I could feel his grin on me, and I heard the twang of an arrow being fired, and I braced myself for pain and… death.

But it never came. Instead there was a scream. I turned and saw Tom falling over, an arrow embedded in his chest. It hit me, in that one moment that Tom had saved my life, and had taken an arrow destined for the small of my back. Everyone was looking at him, shocked (accept the three berserkers, they were just running around in a fury still). It then hit me that we were all going to die here. Even if we could kill all the sect members and the berserkers, we would be too tired to fight Re'es. I had had enough. It was time to win, and get back home. I roared, and the ground split in two, sending men (and god) flying everywhere. Then it cracked again, and this time water came flying out, drenching everyone but Annabeth, Thalia, Tom and I. I heard the screams of men, as they drowned and fell down the hole, and then an eerie silence as the water subsided into the earth, which healed nicely, leaving no remnants of Norse warriors.

* * *

**Did you like chapter fourteen? I hope so.**

**I am wondering whether to do a sequal, so please contact me with your opinion**

**Tom**

**P.S. follow the arrows and review.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	15. We Confront the Gods

**'Sup guys. Here's Chapter fifteen. Lets hope you like this, eh? It would be a shame to let you down now.**

**Sorry I haven't updated for quite along time, I've been so busy.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Breaking news, I, Tom Golding, now own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Sceptic reader: Sure.**

**Me: It's true, really.**

**News reporter: Breaking news. Tom Golding has been arrested for saying he owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan still owns it.**

**Sceptic reader: I knew it.**

**15. We Confront the Gods**

Annabeth quickly ran towards Thalia to check whether she was alright. I, on the other hand, headed towards Tom, to see what he was like. We didn't have to worry about Re'es, as he was unconscious, and probably would be like that for a while. I knelt down over him, and saw he was in a bad condition. He was covered in blood, and it was coming from the arrow wound in his chest (as well as his nose). He seemed to sense someone was there, because he opened his eyes. He saw me, and smiled.

'Hey' he said.

'Hey' I replied.

'Thanks' he said, and I wondered what he was talking about. I mean, had nothing to thank me for. 'Thanks for helping me to see the right way. I'm on the right path now, although my path might be coming to an end'. I gulped, and wondered how he could be that calm in the face of death. I mean, seriously, I would be like, crying and screaming in pain, and shouting at why life would be unfair. I heard movement behind me, and then Annabeth and Thalia dropped down next to me.

'Hey, it's Tom, right?' Annabeth asked. Tom nodded, and I noticed he was having trouble breathing. 'You'll be okay. You won't die'.

'My times over' he said croakily, his breathing pace starting to accelerate.

'No' I said. 'You won't die on me, not when both Annabeth and me are in your debt. You saved both our lives, hers in Bath and mine back then'. He grinned back up at me.

'I'll try' he said. I looked up at Annabeth and Thalia, my look saying _do you have any Ambrosia left?_ And they both shook their heads. I closed my eyes and said a prayer to Apollo.

'Please let him stays alive till we get to camp' I said.

'Yo cuz, what's up' I heard a voice say. I looked up, and their stood Apollo, in all his splendor, lounging on the hood of his maserati. I was too shocked to say anything at first, but then my instincts kicked in.

'Um… Lord Apollo…' I started.

'You can call me Apollo, ruler of the sun, the coolest god alive and the hottest thing on the planet' he said, but upon seeing our glares he added 'or just Apollo'.

'Anyway' I continued. 'Can you save him' motioned to Tom, lying on the floor.

'Oh' he said. 'This is a strange one. Who's he a son of?'

'Thor' I answered, and Apollo looked surprised, before setting off too help Tom. He did a quick check on him, before he pulled him over to his sports car, turned it into an ambulance, and got in.

'Hey guys, you might wanna move him' Apollo said, pointing to the unconscious Re'es. Then, he drove the ambulance away, and I watched it disappear into the distance.

'We can't let him go' Annabeth said, motioning towards Re'es.

'Why not?' I said. 'I mean, it'll take loads of effort to get him to camp'. She face palmed, and looked very slightly annoyed.

'Because, kelp for brains, he just happens to know your Achilles spot, so if we let him go he'll tell the rest of the other gods, and then you'll die, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?'

'I don't know' Thalia said cheekily, and I rolled my eyes.

'Fine' I said, we'll take him'.

* * *

We arrived at camp about three hours later, tired, and me carrying (dragging) Re'es unconscious body past the pine tree. The conch horn was blown as soon as the dryad who was on lookout saw us. People hurriedly left their tasks, and ran to meet up with us. We were soon swamped by our friends. I bumped fists with Grover and gave Nico a high five. I received a grudging nod of acknowledgement from Clarisse. Their seemed to be a general question being asked about who the guy I was dragging was. We managed to extract ourselves from the crowd and we headed up to the big house to speak to Chiron.

'Greetings heroes' Chiron said in greetings. 'And who is this on your back?' he asked me, pointing to the unconscious god on my back.

'This is Re'es, Norse god of fire' I said. Chiron looked shocked for a moment, before he recovered.

'Oh' he said and smiled. 'The gods are coming down to speak to you, and they'll take the god away from you when their finished'.

'When are the gods coming?' I asked, genuinely interested. After all, it's not every day a god comes to camp (except Dionysus, he doesn't count. He's at camp everyday).

'Just about… now' he said, and there was a flash of light through a door. Then, in order, ten of the twelve Olympians fell through the door of the broom cupboard. I quickly counted up who was there and who wasn't. Dionysus didn't appear as he was already at camp, and Apollo wasn't their either. However, Hades fell out as well, making their eleven gods.

'Apollo is at the Olympian hospital ward, looking after the son of Thor' Athena answered my mentally asked question. Dionysus walked through the door.

'So' Annabeth asked. 'What do you want to talk to us about?'

'We need to know what you found out' Athena said.

'Nothing, except the Norse gods are fuckers' I snorted.

'Percy' my father scolded.

'Actually, I believe that the girls found some stuff out for us, they just chose not to tell you' Athena said smugly, and I shot the girls a glare.

'Soz, Perce' Annabeth said nervously. 'But we thought that, as you're basically impossible to kill, we thought that you'd crack to be saved from eternal torture'. I huffed into a strop, but I could see where they were coming from. I was suddenly hit by a question.

'Hey um, my lords and ladies. I wanted to ask a question?'

'I knew this was coming' Zeus muttered annoyed, like he didn't want to be here, and to be honest, I couldn't blame him. 'Fine, ask away young demi-god'.

'Well, my Achilles curse has got seriously weaker since last summer, and I was wondering what you knew about it?'

'It's mine and Athena's fault really' said a voice coming through the doorway. I turned and found Apollo striding into the room.

'What do you mean, it's your fault that I half lost my invulnerability?' I asked.

'Well, it wasn't directly my fault. As you all know I'm the god of prophecies, and I had this vision about one and a half months ago to two months ago. Basically, it showed Percy cutting down demi-gods and fighting for the allied gods, just by a boat'.

'What?' I gasped. 'I'd never do that'.

'That's what I said' Poseidon said. 'But they wouldn't listen to me'.

'Anyway' Apollo continued. 'Athena and I agreed that the safest course to take would be to take away the toughness of your skin, so if we did come up against you, we'd win easier, as you'd collapse through the pain'. I shot glares at both of them, and Apollo looked apologetic, while Athena returned the glare, and I'm afraid to say I looked away first. She was just so scary. 'On a good note' Apollo said. 'That demi-god, Tom, or whatever he was called, is going to survive'.

'Good' I said. 'That's good. But at the moment we have more pressing matters. What are we going to do about my invulnerability, because seriously, I don't want to be a sitting duck for monsters out their'.

'I suppose…' Athena mused. 'You could swear on the Styx'.

'I guess' Zeus said. 'Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus et cetera et cetera, if you swear on the divine river Styx, then your invulnerability will return to you overnight. Behind me, I could hear Annabeth jumping up and down on me'.

'Okay' I said. 'I swear on the river Styx to never in my lifetime fight for the allied gods'. The sky rumbled and Annabeth spun me round and kissed me briefly on the lips.

'That's great Percy' she said. Athena cleared her throat before speaking.

'What did you find out, ladies?'

'We found out that the allied gods are gathering forces in eastern Europe, and may be ready to strike in the next two years' Thalia said. 'The allied gods consist of Egyptians, Aztecs and Norsemen, but they are trying to get others to join and have a very big army. I hate to say it, but we might have to start war preparations within the next year'. When the goods heard this, they looked dejected.

'I'll start training my troops' Poseidon said gloomily.

'And we'll set out to recruit more huntresses' Artemis said.

'Okay' Zeus said. 'Council dismissed'. We averted their eyes as the gods disappeared, taking Re'es and then Chiron turned to us, looking gloomy.

'You're free to go' he said, and as we left, he started talking to Mr. D.

* * *

**So, Theres chapter fifteen, my homies.**

**How's it going. I'm feeling really cool at the moment, after some of the catches I made in american football today, so I'm kind of in a gangsta mood, like all good receivvers. Anyway, one other thing I would like to recieve today (or any other day) are reviews. So lets just press the button below.**

**Also, again, please tell me if you want a sequel.**


	16. A Back to School Surprise

**So, here is the last chapter. Lets hope I ended on a high.**

**Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been sooooo busy. I mean football, soccer, GCSE's, and all that shit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Unfourtunately.**

**16. A back to school surprise**

After a week back at camp, I left to go back to my humble apartment, and two days after that it was back to that old teenage hell hole. High school. Anyway, I woke, up, did the morning routine and proceeded to leave to go to school. I took the underground (Paul had a free period for the first two lessons, so didn't give me a lift), and arrived at Goode about fifteen minutes before the classes started. However, I had to go to the office as at the beginning of the year, Paul had volunteered me as the year rep, and apparently there was some new kid starting today. This meant I had to go to the office and meet the kid. Whoever it was, I pitied them, and I'd been transferred from school to school enough to know that rep was hard to come by, and that earning it in the middle of the year was as tough as it got. Anyway, I turned into the main part of the school and went up to the office.

'Hi, I'm year rep and I was told there's a new student today' I said.

'Oh' the sixty something year old woman at the desk said. 'There you are. She's already spoken to us and is in the principal's office, so just wait outside. I nodded to the woman and made my way over to the principal's office. I could see a couple of silhouettes moving around inside. I looked at the roof and cursed Paul. Why did he have to make me year rep. I mean, seriously, I wasn't good with people. I knew what would happen as soon as that door opened. The girl would step out, see me, and her jaw would drop. Then, she'd spend the rest of the tour flirting with me, and I wouldn't be able to get rid of her. I was still contemplating this when the door opened. A girl walked out of it with her head facing into the office. She had curly blond hair, and a stunning body. She looked kinda like Annabeth, but I dismissed it. Then, she turned her head and saw me. Her beautiful face broke into a smile and her eyes opened up in joy.

'Percy Jackson' Annabeth Chase said, and she gave me a hug.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, completely stunned by her appearance and too shocked to return the hug.

'Shall I go then' she said, with a mock hurt look on her face, and she turned away from me. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

'No, I didn't mean it like that' I said. 'What I meant, was like, are you meant to be here? I mean, don't you live in California?'

'Oh, I must have forgotten' she said. 'We moved to New York so my dad could be closer to the country's leading heart and brain specialist, and my dad enrolled me in Goode, and my brothers are enrolled at Brooklyn college academy in their first year at high school because they couldn't get a place here, but will be able to at the beginning of next year'. I felt myself grin, and I quickly pressed my lips too hers.

'That's great' I said as the principle cleared his throat. I blushed slightly and shut the door. 'I got to show you around, Annabeth was it?' I said, pretending she was a new student who I didn't know.

'So, you didn't tell me your name' she said, as I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me.

'It's Percy' I whispered in her ear. 'Percy Jackson, but you can call me seaweed brain'. She shuddered when I said this.

'So, seriously Percy, you need to show me around' she said, and I pouted.

'Fine wise girl' I said, and then I led her around the school. Annabeth took a lot of time looking at the architectural programs and wanted to see the library, but eventually I tore her away from it, and we approached class. You see it turned out we had the same class, so I quickly led her through the school to the science block. We quickly made it to class and I knocked on the door before we walked in.

'Hey Doctor Thompson' I said to our middle aged rather large chemistry teacher. 'Sorry I'm late. I was just showing Annabeth, the new student, around'. He frowned at me, but told me to sit down.

'So, you're Miss…?' he asked Annabeth. I stood next to her still.

'Chase' she said. 'Annabeth Chase' she said. Doctor Thompson nodded and looked back down at some paper on the desk. I pulled Annabeth down the aisle towards two empty seats at the back. However, as she was walking past Stacey, Stacey motioned for her to bend down and listen to her. I think they meant to have a whispered conversation, but most of the class could hear. I know I could.

'Stay away from Percy' Stacey said.

'Why?' Annabeth asked, glaring at her and then turning to me with a glare on her face. I held my hands up, showing my innocence.

'Because he's mine' Stacey, who is a bitch, by the way, a complete bitch, said.

'No, he's not' Annabeth said.

'What makes you say that' Stacey asked her, eyes narrowing dangerously.

'Because he's mine' Annabeth said, before she swiveled round and kissed me. Hard. In fact, so hard, I went toppling onto the desk behind me. As we broke apart, I was receiving envious looks from the guys, Annabeth was receiving glares from the girls, and Doctor Thompson was sitting there, eyes open like a bug, shocked. I laughed, and threw my head up in the air. This was going to be one hell of a summer term.

* * *

**So, that was the last chapter, but a sequel is on the cards, but it might not be out for a couple of months. I'll probably post an authors note on this when it comes out.**

**Anyway please review, let me know if this is a good ending.**

**Also, it's my birthday tommorow (the 9th) so any happy birthday reviews or messages would make me feel better.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Tom**


End file.
